


Where do we Draw the Lines

by RainbowPebbles



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-24 14:25:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 46,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12014667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowPebbles/pseuds/RainbowPebbles
Summary: Aoba and Sei had been captured and held in the Slaver's Trade after the loss of their family. Several months pass before they're finally able to escape, but not in the way they had expected. Sei being sold to Virus and Trip, while Aoba goes to the ever stoic Mink.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration for this came so fast it was almost unreal. However, both parties are consenting adults (Even if Aoba is like...only 18 cough cough) Anyway, enjoy the story, feel free to leave comments or ideas.

Despite the fact you could hear movement from other barred cells in the very large, yet oddly cramped feeling, room showed how quiet everyone was trying to be. 

The one's who'd been in their cells the longest had all but subjected themselves to their fates and were trying as hard as they could to simply get by without a simple problem till they would someday find freedom; most would die before that happened though. 

While the younger, the new captives often found themselves the targets of such punishments for misbehaving. At this moment, other then he sound of screaming you could hear some poor child crying out as he was beaten for trying to bite the warden.

In one of the farther corners, two twin boys huddled together as closely as they possibly could. The frailer of the two clung tightly to his brother, hiding his face with his short hair. His body shaking as terribly as a tree in a terrible storm. 

“Aoba...I'm scared..” he whispered softly. Hands tightening on his twins rags that he wore. Aoba simply held Sei tightly, trying to be the strong one. To be the one that would protect his brother. Eventually, the crying out had stopped, and the room went back to being silent as the grave. 

Their cage was relatively empty now, all the other prisoners had either been sold, or died. Really, no one left this place without a collar around their neck or in a body bag. 

It was silent for awhile and eventually, everyone began to fall asleep.

But sure enough the silence was broken when the warden came walking in with several prospective buyers. Two men, almost looked like twins themselves came following behind the stubby little man known as “The Warden.” 

He was a disgusting grease ball who liked to cause pain and misery to those around him. Frankly, in Sei and Aoba's shared opinion, he looked like a pig. 

And behind the two look a like's, came a 4th person. This man was tall, broad and very intimidating to look at. But then again all of them were scary to look at and this dim, orange like lighting wasn't helping. 

“We don't have much stock that may fit your standards these days gentlemen. Our stock has been...limited lately.”

“I assure you 'Warden' we aren't that difficult to please.” The smaller of the two blondes assured him, hands clasped behind his back as they walked. 

Sei looked up and past his brother, watching the two men. “Aoba look...” he whispered, scooting closer to the bars now. “You think they're like us?” he whispered. 

Aoba scooted back some. “S-Sei get back here!” he whispered harshly. Sei turned his head to look at his brother, whom was now sitting in the farther corner.

“But I'm curious, I want to s--” 

“What a curious little thing you are.” Sei quickly whipped his head back up and was now looking face to face into the prettiest, yet scary, blue green eyes he'd ever seen. His hands shook as he held tightly to the bars.

The blonde reached out, two fingers under the boys chin and tilting it up some. “Hmm...Trip, what do you think?” he asked, turning an eye to his friend behind him. 

He simply let out a small “Hnn...” sound in response. 

Sei shook, taking deep breathes as he swallowed thickly. 

“He seems to approve. Warden I think we found ours.”

No....

No way. 

Sei looked to Aoba with wide eyes and Aoba quickly moved out of hiding to grip onto his brother, trying to pull him away. 

Trip moved closer, to the cell now, crouching beside Virus. 

“Twin's?” Trip looked to the Warden, and the man nodded. 

“Ah yes! Sei and Aoba. They were brought here a few weeks ago. We had to shackle their feet to the floor to keep them from moving. They have a habit of...running. The orphanage they were living at went under and a lot of those kids scattered to the wind. Including these two.”

“Ah! So that's why you were curious.” 

They still didn't know the smaller blonde's name, or even the big man behind them. 

“We can't take both of them, Virus.” Trip spoke. 

The man sighed. “I know. We only have enough for one.” Virus chuckled, looking to the man behind them. “Unless our friend Mink wants to buy the other for himself. 

The man snorted, a small smirk being drawn to his lips. But it was one of disgust more then anything. “No thank you. If I want some T and A, I will admit it by hooking up with someone. Rather be honest then the two of you.”

Aoba's blonde ran cold. So...that's why they were there. He looked to the man, now known as Mink. He shook, taking a deep breath. “Sei...” he whispered and the dark haired boy looked to him. 

“I'm sorry...” he whispered to his brother. 

Sei looked so confused by what his brother was talking about. 

“Take my brother.”

Everyone had been disgusing things, when Aoba finally spoke. Surprise filled both the blondes and even a hint looked on Mink's face. 

Sei's eyes went wide and shock. “A-Aoba!?” he cried, looking distressed. 

 

The warden unlocked the cage, two gaurds coming to help him

“Listen to me...” he whispered to Sei, who was now in hysterics as he blubbered like a baby. Constantly saying he couldn't leave him, how they were supposed to stick together. Aoba held Sei's hands tightly in his.

“I will find you. I promise...” he whispered. Right as he said those words, a guard pulled Sei out of the cage, despite much protesting.

The Warden, Virus and Trip talked as they began walking down the hallway followed as Sei was carried out of the room. Mink stayed back a bit, looking down at Aoba as he clung to the bars, now all alone in that cell. 

“...Why?” Mink asked him, raising one brow. Aoba looked up at him, his eyes shining with tears as they spilled down his face. 

“Eh?” 

The man rolled his eyes, crouching down now, resting his elbow on one knee, his hand in his palm. “Are you deaf or stupid? I asked why you would give your freedom to him?”

“...” Aoba said nothing and looked down at the floor, shaking as Mink stared at him. 

“Ah, Mink are you coming?” Virus called, all of them having stopped to wait for him to catch up.

The man didn't look up from watching Aoba. 

“....” without a word, Mink gripped that chin from between the bars, forcing Aoba's face up. He winced, closing his eyes tightly as his cheeks were squeezes together in that large hand. 

Aoba whined, slowly forcing one eye open.

“This place makes the worst of people. So why would you be any different?” he whispered quietly. 

Aoba said nothing, but not like he could with the fact this asshole was holding his face together. 

He huffed, standing now and following the group and soon enough Aoba was left alone.

And he cried just as hard as Sei had done before he left.

Of course, those actions had consequences. A short time later, one of The Warden's favorite employee's came to his cell and yanked it open. 

“You little brat!” he yanked the boy out of the cell, feeling those shackles dig and pull on his ankles; Aoba thought they might break. 

“Because of you, the boss lost out on making a ton of additional money! He was so close to breaking those two down into a payment plan to have you both!” A kick to his stomach.

“You worthless!” Another kick.

“Ungrateful!” Aoba felt like he was going to be sick. His insides curling as he felt the wind knocked out of his entire body. 

“Piece of--” Aoba covered his face with his hands, feeling the other might go for his face but nothing else came. He slowly looked up to find the man had stopped, listening to something in his ear piece they all wore. 

He looked back down to Aoba's dirty, tear stained face. That cold, heartless look of pure disgust. 

“Boss wants you.” And with that, he yanked Aoba off the tile floor, unhooked his shackles and practically dragged him down the hall. 

 

Aoba had begun to internally make peace with himself as he was dragged down the halls. He knew what was coming next...he was going to die. 

The boss HATED losing on money. The last time a young girl messed up a deal they took her and she never came back. The guards had talked about how she was killed and dumped in some river a few miles from their location.

“I'm sorry Sei...but at least you're safe...” he thought to himself as he was met with a terribly blinding light when a door was open. Having been subjected being in little to no light for a long time, the sudden onslaught could be surprising and downright painful.

Aoba rubbed his eyes with both hands before being shoved onto the floor. When he opened his eyes, he was met with a pair of nice, shiny, leather boots. 

He slowly looked up and as he did, he was surprised at who he saw. 

“You!?”

Mink snorted, resting his right cheek on his knuckles. 

Now that they were in better lighting, Aoba could make out more. The suit he wore, the way his hair was held in dreads, the accessories, the high cheek bones and his broad figure. God..

This guy was a walking steroids factory. 

 

Aoba sat up on his knee's now, shaking still with a wince his now bruising stomach. 

The Warden stood nearby, not saying a word. 

“Mink here has decided to purchase you!” He suddenly chimed in.

Aoba looked to the pigman, before looking back to the man in front of him. 

Aoba's brain was coming up with all these thoughts and theories. 

His smart mouth just couldn't...stop. 

“So what was that you said earlier about if you wanted some T and A you would find someone else?”

“MIND YOUR TONGUE!” And with that, a slap came to the back of his head. Mink scowled, standing.

“I've made my decision.” 

A loud yelp came from Aoba as he was lifted up into Mink's arm, being balanced like a child with only one hand. Aoba clung tightly to his chest and shoulder, cheeks red. 

He looked at Aoba, and Aoba looked right back into those eyes. Those beautiful, gold eyes. 

“Did they hurt you anywhere else?” He asked and Aoba, against better judgement, nodded. 

“Where.”

“M-My stomach...”

Mink glared at the Warden and his men. 

“For each injury he's gotten, you're taking 50 thousand off the price.”

Aoba leaned into Mink's left ear, whispering. 

“Three kicks to the stomach, and that smack to my head.”

Mink nodded. “You can take my offer, or leave it. Make no profit, or some. Frankly, I should take the damn kid and you be lucky that I'm still leaving you with no broken bones or dead.”

The man grit his teeth tightly together, before sighing. “Of course...I'll send you the bill with reduced price.”

Mink nodded and carried Aoba out of the room. 

“...Why did you buy me?” he asked him.

Mink rolled his shoulders.

“Why are you so small?” Mink snorted in response.

Aoba really had no idea if this was a good idea.


	2. Chapter 2

The car ride was...awkward. Very much so. 

Aoba and Mink both sat in the back of a very expensive car. Aoba had never even seen a stretch limo hummer before, let alone ridden in one.

Aoba had all these questions swirling in his mind. 

He continued sneaking glances at the man sitting next to him as he lit his pipe, pressing it between his lips and in taking. Letting out a puff of smoke from his lips. 

Mink eventually noticed the glances then chuckled. 

“Do you want some?” he asked, offering the pipe to Aoba who quickly shook his head, blushing.

Now that the silence had been broken...maybe he could ask.

“Can I ask you a question.”

“You just did.”

'Crap...' Aoba thought to himself, biting his lower lip. 

He noticed, as he did that, Mink had stiffened up just a bit when Aoba bit his lower lip. But it was almost gone before he had even acknowledged it.

Mink sighed, eyes slipping shut.

“You're going to ask me anyway, so go ahead.”

“W-Why did you buy me?”

“You already asked me that back at the slave trade.”

“But you didn't answer.”

“Are you REALLY that dense?” Mink asked him, looking a little more annoyed now. 

Aoba looked away from him at the floor. “I...I guess I am.”

Mink chuckled from the back of his throat, it was a deep, thunderous chuckle that pulled at Aoba a bit and made his skin rise. 

Before long, Aoba was gripped around the waist and tugged onto Mink's left knee, being forced to straddle it. Aoba yelped a little, cheeks burning bright red. His hands resting on those shoulders again. 

“I bought you because of your sacrifice.”

Aoba's eyes went wide.

“Y...You mean with Sei?”

“Yes.” Mink's free hand rested on Aoba right hip now,stroking his thumb over the skin. 

“You're scrawny.”

“Finish the damn reason please!” Aoba shouted before Mink snorted, taking a drag of his pipe again, blowing it right in Aoba face with little to no concern if Aoba liked it or not.

“Most people who go into those places are never the same. They lose their kindness, their generosity, their innocence. When you did that for your brother...I was shocked, but a little impressed by it. You didn't deserve to be left in that hole to die.”

Aoba waved the remaining smoke out of his face but was actually touched by what Mink said. Which also brought another question.

“Does that...mean you're letting me go?”

“Absolutely not.”

'Damn.'

“I DID still spend a decent amount of money on you. And I do have expectations set in place for you as well.”

“Like...Like what?” Aoba asked him, hands shaking as he held onto those shoulders still.

Mink's hand that had been on Aoba's hip drifted farther till he gave his ass a slight squeeze, making Aoba jump and his face turn red.

“I...I see what you mean...”

“Glad to see you have some brains.”

Aoba looked away, biting his lip harder.

“Stop.” Mink demanded, his hand reaching up to that chin. His thumb moving into the boys mouth to pull his teeth away from that lip. As soon as he had let go, Mink's own teeth had replaced them. 

“If anyone will be biting your lip, it will be me.” he whispered, letting his warm breath dance against Aoba's skin. 

“But I'm not touching you like that till you get a bath. You REEK.” he suddenly blurted out, shoving Aoba off his knee and onto the floor of the car. 

Aoba winced, rubbing his lower back now. 

“I don't have anything that fits you at the moment, but tomorrow I'll take you to get some.”

Aoba looked up at him now, just resting on his knee's. “T-Thank you...” he whispered. 

Aoba took the time to really understand his current appearance versus Mink's. 

Mink was completely polished and well tailored, while he himself was dirty, shabby looking and gross. The clothing he was was simply a white night gown that came down to his knee's. It was dirty and disgusting from how long he had been in that place.

His stomach growled angrily at him, much to his embarrassment. 

At this moment, Mink handed him a bowl. “Here.”

He looked down at the bowl with a surprised smile. 

“Peaches...”

“I read your file. It says you like them.” 

Aoba nodded his head before taking and biting into the sweet fruit.

And he couldn't help but smile as he bit into one. That first bite turned quickly into a rapid succession. The sweetness reminded him of times when he and Sei were happy. Their family, that small cottage on the lake next to the orchard. 

He hadn't even realized he was crying till he felt a hand, brush their knuckles against his face.

“What's wrong?”

Aoba quickly swallowed down the remaining peach he had to eat before looking up at Mink. “I...I'm sorry.”

“Don't be. Dinner should be ready by the time you've finished bathing. But this should tie you over. “ 

The car stopped finally, and Mink moved to step out into the crisp, autumn air of night. Aoba wiped his face clean before moving to help Aoba out of the car himself. His body shook from the chill and he felt Mink drape his arm over his shoulders, helping him walk to the inside of his home. This was when he took time to take it in. 

It was a large, stone mansion, but in reality it looked like a castle. A large fountain in the center of the round about drive way. 

As they entered the place, Aoba was suddenly met with a large amount of staff members. 

“Welcome home, Sir.”

'It's like I walked into a shoujo manga...” Aoba thought to himself before he was being tugged up to the stairs. “Bring our dinner to my room tonight.”

“Y-Your room?” Aoba whispered.

Mink looked down at him. “They mentioned you were a runner. I'm not taking my chances by giving you your own room. You'll have to earn that privilege.” 

Aoba looked away from him, cheeks turning red. 

They soon entered Mink's room and it was so different then the rest of the house and not what he was expecting at all. 

It was a dark, warm brown with lots of Native American based items. Lots of what looked to be hand carved furniture made of similar wood. 

In fact, that bed looked so damn inviting and welcoming. 

Mink seemed to read Aoba's mind as he gently nudged him to a door. “Bath first.” 

Aoba blushed but stumbled toward the bathroom, entering the room. He closed the door behind him and took in the shining room around him. It was so...crisp and clean. And he really felt out of place. 

He looked at himself in the mirror, and in reality he was a ghost of himself. He was so thin and lanky now, his hair gross, face and skin dirty. 

He needed that bath. 

He dropped his clothing to the floor and winced as he saw the bruise already forming on his stomach. 

He quickly turned away from the mirror (A bit disgusted by his appearance), and began the water, shuddering at the warmth he'd long since missed. If they ever got to bathe in the trade, it was always being dosed with cold water from a rubber hose and it was always degrading. 

Aoba slid into the bath and immediately melted. His body relaxing as he began to scrub his skin clean. Aoba had never been able to sit in a bath tub with jets or one that could fit another person entirely, possibly two. 

It was so nice and relaxing. He turned the water off, then turned to washing his hair. It took him 3 times to clean it before he felt satisfied. 

He stayed there for awhile, just relaxing in that warmth he had long missed. He wrapped his arms around his knee's, bringing his legs up to his chest to rest his cheek on them. 

He jumped a foot in the air when he eventually heard a knock on the door. “Dinner's ready and waiting when you decide to come out.” 

Oh...that's right. As if being woken from a dream, his stomach began to growl angrily at him.   
“T-Thank you...” he whispered before draining the water from the tub. 

He grabbed a crisp towel as he stepped out, drying himself off. He was about to wrap it around his waist when he noticed a large, white bath robe on the counter. Several in fact. 

He opted for that instead, wanting to be as clothed and concealed as possible. 

As he stepped out into the bedroom, Mink was siting in a chair nearby, working at his desk. He looked deep in thought, and almost felt bad disturbing him from his concentration. His hair was no longer in his pony tail from earlier, but now cascaded down his back while his suit jacket rested on the back of the chair. 

“U-Um...” he whispered. Mink looked up briefly to Aoba, removing his glasses he'd been wearing. 

“I-It's ok if I wear this for now, right?” he asked and Mink nodded. “It's far too big but it looks good on you.” he snorted, smirking now. “Of course it's better then walking around naked for the time being, hm?”

And with that, Aoba's face turned bright red.

Mink pointed to the wheeled tray that held the food on it and Aoba walked closer to it, looking over everything. His stomach growling again, this time louder and his own mouth began to salivate. 

“I already ate so you can help yourself.”

Aoba stiffened up. “Y-You did?”

“Yes. I figured you'd be hungry and you self control will be terrible. All I ask is you not eat yourself sick.”

Aoba nodded then sat down on the bed, beginning to eat his fill of the various foods they had brought. 

Potatoes, carrots, steak, and some dinner rolls were left for him to eat and it was delicious. Once he was finished, the plate completely empty now, he flopped back onto the bed and his eyes began to close. 

It was a few moment that passed, but he felt the bed next to him shift from the weight of another person. He looked up to Mink leaning over him on the bed, his skin tingled as Mink's hair brushed his face and he looked away shyly. 

“What...?” he whispered softly. 

“You said those men had kicked you in the stomach earlier. Let me see.”

His cheeks turned red. “I-It's fine...”

Mink ignored him and began to untie the sash holding the bathrobe in place. “W-Wait I said you don't need to look!” he shouted, quickly looking up at Mink with wide, fearful eyes. As soon as the sash was undone, the robe had fallen open pretty fast. Aoba quickly closed his legs together tightly, a blush on his face as dark as a tomato. 

But Mink gripped his knee's and forced his legs open wide for Aoba to be completely exposed to the bigger man. Aoba whined, shutting his eyes tightly and covering his face with his hands. 

“Lower your hands.” 

Aoba remained still. 

“Aoba...” Mink said deeply, moving his face next to the boys ear, whispering. “Let. Me. See you.” he whispered into that ear before nipping the shell, causing Aoba to shudder. “I'll tie them to the headboard if I must.” he whispered now, voice deeper. 

Slowly, Aoba's hands lowered and he kept them balled up on his chest, but his eyes remained closed. Mink didn't mind that at the moment, if it helped the boy deal with him observing him, then it was fine. 

His eyes scanned every inch of him, stopping his eyes at the bruising on his stomach. One hand reached forward, resting his hand on the main center; Aoba's body flinched as he let out a shuddering breath.   
Mink's eyes darted up to see the boy was now looking at him. 

“H-Hurts...” he whispered weakly, voice cracking. 

“I'm aware. But it doesn't look too bad. “ Mink leaned down, kissing the skin gently and Aoba's breath hitched again. 

“A-Are you done?” he whispered and Mink chuckled. “No. I'm not.” he moved so their noses were almost touching now, staring Aoba down. “Remember what I said in the car. I do have my uses for you.” To drive home the point, Mink gripped Aoba's cock roughly in one hand, causing a loud cry to come from the boy. 

“A-Ah!” His hips bucked up into that hand on instinct, making Mink chuckle. He quickly covered his face again with his hands, shivering and shaking. Mink removed his hand, gripping those wrists and pulling them away from Aoba's flushed face. 

“What did I say about your hands?”

“I...I'm sorry....” he whimpered. 

“Is it really that embarrassing?” He asked, cocking one brow as he looked at the others face. Watching as his eyes began to brim with tears. 

“That answers my question.” Mink thought to himself. But the problem was that he liked the idea of Aoba crying and red faced with his legs spread for him. He liked the idea a little too much. One hand drifted to Aoba's thigh, stroking the skin with his thumb. 

“I...” Mink looked back up at him, his thumb still stroking the boys skin. 

Aoba seemed to clam up a little and he looked away from Mink again, watching somewhere else. “I-I've never...done...”

Oh.

Oh.

OH.

Was the only realization and Mink's mind was going. Well to be honest, he'd figured that idea when Mink picked the kid up the first time back at the traders. He was far too delicate really. He sighed, moving back to the edge of the bed, pulling his pipe back out. 

Aoba sat up off the bed slowly, sitting there as he watched Mink's back. “I have to go about this a different way.” Mink muttered to himself, taking a drag from his pipe as he thought. He looked to Aoba a moment then a thought struck him. He put his pipe back down before bringing the boy in close, giving him a kiss fully on the mouth. Aoba whined, hands gripping the front of Mink's shirt. 

It was slow, gentle. As if Mink was testing Aoba's waters. He realized he'd have to get the kid worked up first before making a move on him. At that point, Aoba whined loudly, letting Mink kiss him, sitting still. 

Mink's tongue swiped along the lower lip, nipping it with his teeth. Aoba whined, slowly letting the other's tongue into his mouth. Sliding his own tongue to meet Mink's. The older of the two let Aoba explore his mouth, letting him get comfortable and relax. Eventualy, Aoba pulled back a little so he could gasp for air. Mink chuckled, licking his own lips.

“You taste good.” And Aoba's blush went darker. 

“S-Shut up...!” he mumbled, shoving at Mink a little, but he still held onto him. “Did you like it?”

“Huh?” Aoba looked up now at him again. Mink locked eyes with Aoba. 

“Did you like it?”

Aoba slowly nodded his head. “I...I did.” he whispered softly. 

“Would you like another?”

“Y-You're asking me?”

“Yes. Obviously if I just did what I want our...relationship if thats what you'd call it wouldn't start off to a good start and you'd be tempted to run off on me while I slept.”

Aoba looked down at the bed. Really, he did like the kiss. He liked it a lot. And Mink tasted very good. Sweet, yet spicy. It matched the way he smelled, and it was a good smell too. 

“Cinnamon...” he whispered, pressing two fingers to his own lips. 

“Hm?”

“You smell...like cinnamon...” he whispered, pressing his forehead to Mink's collarbone. Mink held him there, eventually letting one hand drift to the back of the boy's head, stroking the boys hair. 

“...You're worried about him aren't you?”

“Absolutely!” he yelled, looking up at Mink. 

Mink sighed. “I'll...arrange for you to see him in a few days.”

“You will!?” Mink nodded. “Yes.”

Aoba's arms wrapped tightly around the man's neck, holding on tightly. “T-Thank you! You have no idea how much seeing Sei will mean to me!” he cried out, those tears from earlier now returning. 

“...You must really care for him.”

“He's...the only family I have left. I have to make sure he's ok.”

Mink stayed quiet as the boy held onto him before sighing. 

“You should get some sleep. Don't worry, I won't do anything to you in your sleep.” he whispered, pulling back and standing up fully. 

Well...that was a surprise. 

“Wait...aren't you going to...?”

“No. Not right now at least. You're in an emotional state and doing that I could very well break you.”

Mink leaned back down and kissed the boy again on the mouth. A hard, breathless kiss. His tongue sliding in without permission from Aoba, making the boy moan as the other's tongue slid over every inch of his tongue, his teeth, the cheeks. Everything. 

When he pulled back Aoba was left panting and blushing. 

“That's me being tame.” Was all Mink said in response to Aoba before heading to the bathroom for his own bath. 

Aoba really had no idea what he was going to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Aoba tried to sleep but really he found it difficult. Even before Mink had joined him in bed, but now it was almost impossible. He was so used to cuddling with Sei when he slept. And even with that massive man sleeping with his back to him, he couldn't help but feel more alone then ever. 

He held tightly onto the sheets in his bed, biting his lip before hiding his face in the pillow, trying to prevent the tears from flowing again. He really did cry too much. 

“You cry a lot.”

Aoba felt a pang hit him as he heard the gruff voice next to him speak, full of sleep. 

“...H-How did you know I was awake?” he whispered, slowly rolling over to face the others back. 

“You shake when you get ready to cry. I can feel it in the bed.”

“I'm sorry...” he whispered. Mink sighed, muscles relaxing as he rolled over to face the boy and brought him close to him. Aoba's eyes went wide as he was pressed against that well tones chest, his cheeks turning red. “W-Wha--!!”

“You're lonely right? Or would you prefer I not?”

Aoba said nothing as he eventually relaxed into the others hold, resting his head on the others chest now. He felt Mink playing with a few strands of his hair and it was oddly comforting. He sighed, relaxing more in the others hold. 

Mink rolled onto his back, letting the boy rest into his side and Aoba felt a tad embarrassed. But soon it subsided and he found himself falling asleep, embraced by the cent of cinnamon and the warmth of the other. 

When he awoke, Mink was gone and he was alone. A small note was waiting for him on Mink's side of the bed. 

'Had to go to work, be back at dinner time, Mizuki will take you clothes shopping.

Pick out something nice.

-M'

Aoba hummed, looking up and around. 

“But...who the hell is--” he stopped as the door made a knocking sound, looking up as it opened. “Ah you're finally awake.”

The man who walked into the room was tan, a lot like Mink, with a nice red hair color, but it really looked more purple then anything. His clothing was terribly fashion forward with a punk style but also showed he had tattoo's on him. 

“Are you...Mizuki?” Aoba asked. The green eyed man blinked then nodded with a grin.

“D'aw, the big guy told you my name I'm flattered!” he said happily, moving closer to Aoba. 

“While I admire the whole “freshly fucked bedroom chic” look you're going for it isn't really appropriate all the time.”

His entire face turned red. “We didn't fuck or anything!”

Mizuki blinked. “Really? Well isn't that something. Don't worry, we'll find you some nice clothes to wear. For the time being, you can borrow something of mine. It'll be a bit big but not big enough to where you'll be swimming.”

As he said this, he placed some clothes on the bed for Aoba to wear. 

“I'll wait in the hall for you.” and with that, he turned around and walked out the door. Aoba sighed, looking at the clothing. “Might as well....”

After a few moments, he entered into the hallway. Wearing a gray t shirt, with tight black jeans. Mizuki let him borrow a pair of black vans he owned, but they were too big.

“It's...kinda big.”

“Yes, but it also looks good on you.” Mizuki said with a grin. “Come on. Mink said to help you pick out some nice things. And I've got some idea's for what you'd look good in.” Aoba took a deep breath, following behind Mizuki now as they headed for the door. 

Mizuki drove a deep orange jaguar, opening the door for Aoba. “After you, princess.” Aoba gave him a glare. Of course Mizuki thought nothing of it. 

“I see why he picked you now. You've got that spunk he likes.” and with that, Mizuki pulled out of the driveway and they were off.

 

“Where are we going?” he asked, looking to Mizuki with wide and innocent eyes. Mizuki kept his look to the road as they drove. “Relax. We're just going into town to get you some clothes and some lunch.”

Aoba looked to his lap, nibbling his lower lip. 

 

“So tell me about yourself. Mink didn't go into many details other then he got you from the slave trade. But he doesn't go for things like that.”

Aoba looked up now. “He said he bought me...because I let someone else buy my brother when they couldn't take us both.”

Mizuki let out an “aaaah” sound in understanding. 

“He's got a loyalty to family thing. So you really impressed him by doing that.”

Aoba nodded. 

“I don't...know anything about him either.”

“Ah I see. Well my brother is a little on the strange side.”

“Your brother!?” he shouted, looking shocked. Though it did make a bit of sense. He could see the small resemblance now. 

“Well we're half brothers. He's older by about 10 years or so. He let me move in when my mother passed.” They stopped as they pulled into the parking lot of the store.

“Enough of that. Let's go get you some clothes to make my brother weak willed.” he grinned. 

Aoba followed as Mizuki lead him into the store, keeping a hand on his arm. It was way too fancy inside this store, a chandelier was hanging from the ceiling for Christ sake. 

Aoba felt out of place in this fancy world. 

“M-Mizuki I dunno about this. C-Can't you just...pick stuff out for me...?” he whispered. He honestly just wanted to go back home at this point. 

Mizuki pet Aoba's head as he talked to a saleswoman. “Relax Aoba. It's not that big of a deal.” 

Aoba was a very simple boy who liked simple things. This was all just...too much for him. 

Mizuki lead Aoba to a section of clothing that would fit him and simply told him to pick things that would make him happy. Mizuki was nice. Super friendly, super welcoming and kinda talkative. 

Honestly, Aoba had no idea how Mizuki and Mink where even related. He took a deep breath, pulling things off the racks and looking them over. At one point, Mizuki had to coax Aoba to even pick things out at all.

Of course, it soon came out why.

“I...I can't afford any of this.” he'd whispered to Mizuki out of ear shot from the other shoppers and the employee's. Mizuki blinked, finding it somewhat endearing to see Aoba look so embarrassed. 

Gently, he put a hand on Aoba's shoulder. “Aoba...this is a gift. I was told to bring you to get some things. Please don't worry about it.”

“But it's so expensive...” he whispered.

“I don't think it is...” he muttered, looking at a price tag. “I mean...It's only 85. “

“That's so expensive!” he exclaimed, causing a few people to look at him. He looked back at his feet, blushing. Mizuki sighed, turning the boy and leading him to pick out other things besides t shirt and pants. 

By the end of the trip, they walked out with almost a thousand dollars worth of items. Aoba wouldn't let them get anymore then that. 

In order to spare Aoba anymore feelings of discomfort, he took him to a simple coffee shop. Mizuki and Aoba sat across from each other, simply enjoying the others company. 

“How old are you, Aoba?”

“I-I'm 18...”

Mizuki hummed, sipping his coffee. “18...so you'd be going to college soon, right?” 

He nodded.

“If you could, what would you like to study?”

“I...I'm not sure really.”

“You should consider it.” Mizuki reassured him but Aoba looked back to the lid of his cup.

“W-Would Mink even let me? He'd be paying for it and he's already spent too much on me...” he said, trailing off in a whisper. 

 

Mizuki hummed, watching the bluenette while he sipped more of his coffee. This kid really didn't ask for much. And now he saw why his older brother probably would like him more as time went on. 

“Ya know...” Mizuki began, putting his coffee back down onto the table, reaching over and putting his hand over Aoba's. The younger looked up at the other, feeling a sense of comfort as Mizuki held his hands and smiled warmly.

“My brother isn't this heartless monster you seem to have built up in your head. You can ask for things from him, rely on him without having to worry about what you'll owe later. You can be happy. You deserve that with the things you've probably been through.”

Aoba's eyes were wide as Mizuki spoke to him, holding his cup a little tighter. He couldn't help but feel the smile tug at the corners of his lips. “I...I guess you might be right...” he whispered. 

“It might take time but trust me Aoba. And if he treat you bad well...” he leaned closer to him, kissing the tip of his nose. “I'll kidnap you myself and run away with you.”

And there that red face returned. “M-Mizuki jeez!” He blurted out, using one hand to cover his nose and mouth out of embarrassment now. Mizuki grinned a cat like grin with a laugh.

“Ah so cute Aoba!”

“Shut up I'm not cute damn it!”

“Yes you are~” 

It was around this time, Mizuki began pinching Aoba's face. “You're far too cute!”

“Stop it!”

“Why are you making a scene in public?”

They both looked to see a young blonde with piercings walking up to them. 'He looks like a punk.' Aoba thought to himself before looking to Mizuki as he let go of his cheeks. 

“Ah! If it isn't my best customer, Noiz!”

“Customer?” Aoba tilted his head, curious. What did Mizuki even do?

“Ah, I run a tattoo and piercing parlor a few blocks from here. Actually, it's one of the reasons I'm here right now is cause we're meeting someone.”

“Are we meeting—No you're not meeting me.” Noiz cut Aoba off, earning a sharp glare. 

Noiz rolled his eyes. “You're not intimidating.”

“Excuse you you brat!?”

“I said...” Noiz moved closer, leaning in as he spoke and Aoba could feel the blonde voice on his skin.

“You. Don't. Scare. Me.”  
Aoba glared at him harder.

“Ah, Noiz, please be nice. Aoba's my brothers....” Aoba looked to Mizuki, silently praying he wouldn't outwardly say what his relation to Mink was. 

“...friend.” Aoba sighed internally, returning to his drink.

“Friend?” Noiz raised a brow.

“Yeah! Friend!”

“You mean fuck buddy, right?”

Aoba choked on his drink.

“Ah, Aoba are you alright?” Mizuki fussed, reaching over to make sure he was fine as Noiz sat with them. Aoba nodded. 

“I-I'm fine.” he sputtered. 

“We're meeting someone?” Mizuki nodded. “Yep! They should be here soon so don't worry too much. The redhead looked up as the bell of the shop rang and smiled. “Ah, right on time.”

Aoba looked up and over his shoulder in time to see a very familiar figure walking through the door and to the line.

Aoba sighed and looked at his lap.

“What's wrong? I thought you'd be happy to see him after our chat.” Aoba looked up at Mizuki and he smiled. “Don't worry, it's nothing really. Just...thought it'd be someone else is all. “

Mizuki hummed, giving a skeptical look but let it drop. “If you say so...”

Noiz raised a brow at the two, simply scanning his phone every now and then. 

“Well, I have to get to work. Noiz, you wanna come with?” The blonde nodded. “Hn.” was all that was said as he pushed his chair in. 

“You're leaving?” 

“Yeah. That shop doesn't run itself.” Mizuki grinned at him, hands in his pockets. “Gotta make the money somehow.”

“But...I thought you guys were—Mink is rich. I, however, am not.” Mizuki ruffled Aoba's hair then hummed. “I know a guy who could trim your hair. It's got some dead and split ends on it.” Aoba shook his head.

“Suit yourself.”

“I happen to like his hair long.” A deep voice added in, and Mizuki grinned at Mink as he finally joined the group at the tail end.

“I'm SURE you do.” Noiz snickered, smirking at the man as he headed for the door. 

Mink glared at the back of Noiz's head. “Lil shit...” he muttered, taking a swig of his own drink. He looked to Aoba, motioning with his head to the door. “Grab your things, let's go.” Aoba nodded, quickly grabbing the bags under the table and darting off to catch up with Mink. 

 

Aoba was surprised to see that Mink drove himself around without a driver. His car was a sleek, black jeep and Aoba even needed help getting in. Really, a car that needed a step to get in? Was he over compensating for something?

'You'd know if you'd fuck him last night.' 

Woah! Where did that thought come from!? Aoba blushed at the idea and remembered how intimate they had started being last night. His cheeks red.

“Are you going to be red in the face everytime we're alone together?”

His head darted up when he looked to Mink, holding his shopping bags tightly to his chest. He shook his head. “N-No...”

“Are you sure? Because you were like that yesterday too.” Mink snorted, keeping his eyes on the road still.

They stayed quiet for awhile, Aoba looking out the window while Mink focused on driving. 

“Did you have a nice time with Mizuki?”

“I did. He's very nice.” He looked up. “He told me...you're brothers. Is that one factor why you bought me?”

“It did briefly cross my mind. If we were in that situation, I probably would have done the same thing.”

Aoba smiled as he looked back to his lap. Somehow, maybe he and Mink could get along. He also believed he had made a friend in Mizuki as well. 

“Um...Mink?”

“Hn?”

“Did you...find out about Sei? Is he ok?”

“...” Mink remained quiet, and Aoba had this sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach. Was he ok? Did those two do something to him? 

“Mink?”

The man in question didn't say anything else. “It'll be awhile before you get to see him. I couldn't do much.”

“O-Oh...”

Crushed.  
Defeated.  
Devastated.

And a whole bunch of other words were filling Aoba's entire body. He wanted to cry, and he felt those tears building. That stuck, burning feeling in his throat as if something was lodged there. He held his breath for awhile, trying not to let I be seen how upset he was. 

He hid his face in one of the bags, pretending to be asleep now but Mink knew better. 

They remained in silence for the rest of the drive back to Mink's home.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as they arrived back at Mink's, Aoba did his best to hide that feeling in his being. But it was easier said then done. Especially when Mink was a good reader of a person and a good judge of character. Aoba placed his bags in the floor board so he could get out without any help this time.

But even then, he tripped as he got out. Luckily, he fell right into the strong arms of Mink who'd come around to him him without Aoba noticing.

“T-Thank you...” he whispered. 

“Aoba...”

“I-I need to grab the stuff still.”

“The servants will get it.” 

“I-It's fine I can do it.” He tried to move out of Mink's hold, but that man was a rock in human form. 

“Aoba, look at me.”

He didn't. Which was aggravating as all hell to Mink. But he could hear it. The shake in the boys voice, the unsteadiness he has on his own two feet. Obviously, he was upset. 

How could he not be?

“I won't ask you again Aoba. Look at me.”

And again, he didn't. Mink reached down and gripped his face like he had done yesterday between those bars. Aoba whined, quickly shutting his eyes.

'I can't look at him!' He thought to himself, body shaking. 'If I do I'll really start crying.'

“I refuse to let you move until you open your eyes and LOOK at me.” Mink was firm about that too. He was set on not moving either. He was a disciplined man. He could wait all day if he had to. But Aob wasn't like that. And eventually...he caved in. 

The moment he opened his eyes, the first big tears filled his eyes and fell down his face. 

Mink was stunned for a moment. This was different then last night. Those were eyes filled with utter disappointment. Utter sadness. But most of all, they were filled with this hopelessness. 

And Mink couldn't stand it. 

With a sudden crash, a loud yelp from Aoba and a grunt from himself, he shoved the boy against the side of the car, pinning his hands with one of his own above his head and kissing him hard on the mouth. 

Aoba whined, body tense as Mink forced his tongue into the boys mouth, biting the boys lip to get some form of reaction from him.

“Aoba...” Mink growled lowly, grinding his hips into the youngers. Causing another yelp. 

“H-Hnn!” He whined, feeling the man shove his knee between his legs, rubbing him right in a tender area. Aoba tugged his arms, trying to free himself from the others hold. As Mink went in to kiss him again Aoba made a small mistake.

He bit him.

Mink pulled back, eyes wide in shock. Aoba panted now, gasping for air after that kiss. 

Mink snorted in response, narrowing his eyes a little. “So you're a biter.”

Aoba didn't look at Mink again for a moment, instead chosing to stare at something on the ground. His cheeks red, body shaking. 

The taller leaned in close, whispering in his ear. “Another reason I picked you was the fire I saw in your eyes. The will power you seem to have. Or was I wrong?”

Aoba shook his head, voice weak as he spoke. “N-No...”

“Then don't look at me like such a pitiful child.” Mink's hold on Aoba's wrists tightened.

“You're pouting.”

“I-I am not!” He shouted, looking to Mink now, their eyes meeting. He still looked as though he was fighting to keep himself together, but there seemed to be some fight back in him. 

“Yes, you ARE.” Mink growled lowly, grinding his knee again into the boy's slowly growing hard on. Aoba gasped, shuddering as he felt that tingle and those pants were becoming tighter. 

He whined, tugging at his wrists. 

“I-I...”

Mink removed himself completely from the boy, straightening himself. Aoba slowly slid down to the ground of the drive way, panting and red faced. 

Mink stared down at him, watching the boy. Well...slowly pushing the boy to his limits seems to be working but he was getting a tad impatient. 

“Come on. I want to see what you picked out.” And with that, Mink began walking back to the house. 

Aoba was conflicted. Right then and there, he wanted the man to kiss him again. He'd kind of wished Mink had kept going, but slowly his hard on was fading. Aoba slowly rose to his feet and followed behind Mink.

 

Now, Aoba felt an even bigger problem. As the bags were placed by the wardrobe, Mink sat on the bed and began to remove his boots. He leaned back against the headboard and watched Aoba as he stood by the door. 

“Go on. I want to see how you look.”

“D-Do I have to?” He asked, looking away shyly with a blush.

“Well...you don't have to. But I'd figure you wouldn't want to bust a load while wearing clothing belonging to my brother.”

Oh. My. God.

Aoba had completely forgotten that Mizuki had let him borrow some of his clothing. And that was mortifying. If he had any remaining sex drive building it was completely gone. That was enough of a sobering idea in itself. Just thinking what had happened moments before in the driveway.

Mink smirked at the look on Aoba's face. It. Was. Priceless. 

Quickly, Aoba grabbed one bag and made his way into the bathroom to change. Mink smirked, pulling his pipe out as he waited. Well...it was better then him crying. 

Aoba paced the bathroom, now barefoot, in thought. Of course he'd grab the wrong bag. Of course he'd grab one holding pajamas. Of course they'd be the high riding, hip hugging shorts. Of course. 

He sighed. 

“I have no choice.” he muttered and dropped his clothes, quickly changing into his new underwear, his shorts and the black tank top in the bag. He folded the clothing Mizuki had given him and set it on the counter next to the sink. 

Slowly, he made his way back into the room. He was welcomed by a low whistle from the man resting on the bed. “Well that's a surprise.”

“Shut up!” Aoba blurted out, and quickly ducked under the covers of the bed. Mink chuckled, tugging the blankets back a little to look at the boy who was hiding his face in the pillows now. He reached over and began to play with the boys hair. 

“Embarrassed?”

No response. Mink snorted, forcing the boy to look at him. As he was met with those wide eyes, he couldn't help but imagine how that pretty little face would look sucking on his cock. 

He hummed, tapping his pipe against the headboard now before setting it on the bedside table. His thumb swiping over his lower lip.

“...Come here.” 

And Aoba complied without a fight this time, moving up and straddling the others lap like he was asked. He looked up at Mink as he continued to rub his thumb over his lower lip. He looked in thought and he really wished he could read Mink's mind. He wished he could figure out what the man was thinking. He was a tad stoic really and hard edged. 

“T-Thank you...for today.” he whispered softly. Mink raised a brow. “Hm?”

“F-For the clothing. I-If I can do something to pay you ba—Don't even start.” Aoba flinched a bit, trying to resist the urge to bite his lip. 

“You can't go around without things to wear, and I'm not going to keep you completely naked in the house. Of course...that's always an option.” Aoba pouted now, swatting his shoulder. 

“Hmm..feeling fiesty?”

“You're being mean.”

“Am I?” Mink smirked with a chortle. 

Aoba huffed, attempting to move off the others lap but was stopped. 

“Did I say you could move?”

Aoba shook his head. Though his skin did tingle and raise up as Mink brushed his hands along his bare thighs now. He shuddered, feeling some of that heat from earlier return. 

Mink hummed, nipping the boys lower lip again before sucking on it. “A-Ah...”

“I do expect you to give in at some point.” He whispered against the now swollen and plump lips. Aoba looked away. “I...I understand...” he whispered.

“Do you?”

Another nod from Aoba.

“I see.” And that was all that came from Mink. His hands slid up Aoba's back, under the tank top he wore which gained another shudder from Aoba. 

“Hm. I have an idea.”

“A-An idea?” Aoba whispered back, gripping Mink's shoulders as the man began to kiss his neck. Mink hummed, kissing and nipping Aoba's next still; earning another shudder and a loud gasp in the process. 

“Ever given someone a blowjob before?” 

“O-Of course not!” Aoba shouted suddenly, his entire face going hot with embarrassment. Aoba felt the other man chuckle in response. 

Aoba took a deep breath, slowly letting his hands drift down. “H-How do I—Start by moving off my lap. That would make it easier.”

Aoba really had no idea what he was doing, that much was obvious. But in reality, Mink found it terribly endearing to experience. Aoba was a precious flower; One he was more then willing to destroy.

Mink let Aoba move off his lap in order to rest between his knee's. Hiking up a leg and waiting. Aoba took a deep breath as he reached down with shaking hands, working on the belt buckle of Mink's pants, tugging it out of the belt looks and leaving it off to the side. 

After that came the button of his pants, followed by the zipper. Aoba's hands fumbled pretty badly, making things go slower then it should have. Mink was patient though. He could be when he wanted something and rushing Aoba would more then likely only result in him being scared off the idea and he didn't want that. 

Once the boy had finished, Mink had to prompt him. 

“Lay on your stomach. Unless you'd rather be on your knee's on the floor.” Aoba blushed and slid down off the side of the bed, Mink swung his legs off the side. “Hmm...wasn't expecting that.”

“It...It seemed easier?” Aoba was so unsure about doing this. But really, deep down in the back of his mind he had this worry. This fear. 

This fear if he didn't do as asked, Mink would take him back to the traders. 

He would willingly submit to Mink's demands like this if it meant keeping himself out of that hell hole again. He never wanted to go back. Aoba was jolted out of his thoughts by his head being forced closer to the male's still clothed, and growing, hard on. 

“Come on.”

Aoba whined, looking up at the older man hoping for some guidance on what he was supposed to do next. Mink rolled his eyes, reaching down and guiding one of the boys hands into his pants. Aoba shuddered as he touched the others cock. He instinctively flinched away, but Mink was holding him still. 

“Go ahead...” 

Aoba looked up at Mink as the other urged him on. His cheeks, the tips of his ears, the tip of his nose were all red. Really the boy was too much of a blushing virgin for his own good. He shut his eyes tightly as he pulled Mink free, and he heard the man hiss as his heated skin met the coolness of the air around them. 

Slowly but surely, Aoba opened his eyes to see what he was about to get into. He felt his heart rate sky rocket as he was met face to face with the size of the older. 

“Definitely not trying to over compensate...” he mumbled to himself.

“What was that?” Mink asked him, tilting his face up with the end of his pipe tilting his chin. 

“I-I...It was nothing.”

“Liar.” Mink tapped his chin a bit harder in response, making him flinch. “What did you say?”

“I...I thought the reason you had all of those big cars and big house was because you were o-over compensating for...lacking...things.”

Mink stared at him blankly then snorted with a smirk. “No. I inherited all of this when my grandfather passed away. This, and all of the responsibilities that go with running his company.”

“Really?” Aoba looked up at him fully, blinking his eyes in surprise.

“Yes. I'm his biological grandson.” 

“Didn't you...want to do something else?”

“Well...I did and still do. But I find I have an aptitude for this line of work. I take a month out of the year and go back to the home I was raised in in the mountains though. A small, but humble log cabin.”

Aoba could imagine it really. Mink out there as a rugged mountain man, jeans and a flannel shirt. Tending horses, chopping wood, just...enjoying his solitude. 

“I'd like to see that...”

Mink hummed, seeming in thought. “Then I'll take you with me next time I go. Eventually, I plan to retire there. Sell this place, go back to my life before.” Aoba wished he had that luxury. To go back to the home he was born and raised. But sadly, that wasn't the case. 

He had no home to return to. 

Aoba was jolted out of his thoughts when Mink tapped his cheek this time with his pipe. 

“Is there anyone home up there in that pretty, little head of yours?” 

Aoba pouted at him. 

“You'll...need to give me steps on doing this...” he muttered, having almost forgotten about the current task at hand. 

Mink hummed. 

“Lets see how you do with your own instincts first.”

Aoba nodded, but his blush remained as Mink helped him move his hand. Eventually, Aoba began to stroke him on his own which caused Mink to groan, but not much. “I know you can do better then that.” He grunted, making Aoba glare up at him. 

“T-The hell is that supposed to mean!?”

Mink gripped the boys hair, pressing his lips to the head of his dick. “Well for starters, you can put that mouth of yours to work. If you can back talk, you can do this.” Aoba whined looking up at the other now. Mink had to suppress a shudder at that sight; Aoba on his knee's, dick pressing to his lips, eyes looking up at him wide eyed past those long lashes of his. It took every part of him not to just fuck the boys mouth on his own terms. He sighed through his nose, trying to relax himself enough now.

Aoba kept looking up at him, eyes silently begging for a cue as to what to do next. 

“Use your mouth.”

Aoba slowly parted his lips, sliding his tongue against the slit. He felt a small victory and a sense of satisfaction when he saw Mink flinch a little. However, it was short lived as Mink pressed his dick deeper, trying to force the head past his lips. 

Aoba whined a little, giving him an unhappy look and Mink really just stared at him. “Well?”

The boy on his knee's rolled his eyes; which Mink found to be insanely irritating and punishment deserving later, but he wouldn't say anything for now. 

Aoba swirled his tongue around the tip now, then slowly began dragging it down the shaft a little. Well, Well, Well. Looks like Aoba had a natural talent for sucking cock. 

But Mink was growing impatient. Terribly impatient. His dick twitched, matching his irritation much more known. Aoba's hands continued moving along the others shaft as well. The hand on Aoba's head began pushing him down more.

“Alright, that's enough of that.” Mink muttered, causing a soft squeak from the bluenette. Aoba's hands braced on Mink's thighs now, gripping the fabric tightly. He whined, shutting his eyes tightly as Mink pushed the boys head down. “Go on. Move just like this.” Aoba looked up at him through half lidded, glassy eyes that threatened to spill over from the sudden force of being impaled by Mink's cock. 

As Mink began helping guide Aoba's head, he stroked the boys hair as a form of encouragement. 

Aoba whined loudly, rubbing his tongue along the underside of the others shaft. But he was beginning to have difficulty breathing. He tugged on Mink's legs now, whimpering. 

“Breath through your nose Aoba.” he grunted, and he was met with another whine. Mink grunted a bit, feeling himself growing closer to release. 

Aoba whined, sucking harshly to try and get the other to finish. He wanted to finish already and be done with this. 

Mink growled lowly, eyes slipping shut as he continued to force the boys head to move. “Hnn...good boy.” He grunted, voice heavy with lust and satisfaction. 

Aoba simply let Mink use his mouth, but he did suck pretty heavily to help stimulate him more. The sound of wet sucking could be heard throughout the room other then Mink's grunting and Aoba's whimpering. 

Mink watched Aoba with half lidded eyes, enjoying this immensely. It wasn't the same as fucking the boy, but it was a good start. It'd happen on it's own in time. Though as he watched the boy, he noticed something. He chuckled a little breathlessly now.

“W-Well now...” he panted. Aoba looked back up at Mink. Using his foot, Mink pressed it into the boys own clothed erection, causing a muffled gasp from Aoba.

“Didn't realize you had a kink like this. Not that I'm complaining.” 

It wasn't much longer till Mink came in Aoba's mouth. 

It was DISGUSTING. Aoba felt Mink's cum fill his mouth and the taste just...was disgusting. It was bitter and salty and he had no choice but to take all of it down his throat and into his mouth. 

He gasped as he was pulled off of Mink's shaft, still being connected by a long, thin line of saliva. Aoba panted heavily and Mink watched him closely. 

Reaching down, he pulled the boy back into his lap, holding him bridal style now as he kissed him deeply on the mouth. His tongue swirling around and reaching every part just like before. Just as devouring as before. Just as hungry as before.

And Aoba didn't complain this time. He didn't shove him away or anything else of the like. In fact, he gladly accepted the other, pulling him closer and closer till their bodies were completely one. Mink growled lowly, moving them so Aoba was under him on the bed, moving his mouth to the boys throat and collar now. Kissing, licking, biting any bare skin that he could. 

Aoba gasped, arching his back into the other, his hips grinding into Mink's in order to try and gain some attention to his lower half. Mink smirked, pressing one hand to the boys hips and keeping them down in an attempt to tease him. 

“Shh~” he whispered against the boys neck, taking a deep breath. “You smell so good.” he whispered under Aoba's chin, kissing it gently. Aoba shuddered, gripping onto Mink tightly by the shoulders with a whine.

“Hmm!”

Aoba whined as Mink pressed him fully into the bed now, leaning over him. He kept his hands beside his head, Mink's hands pressing his wrists down. “P-Please...” he begged, cheeks red. Mink hummed lowly, holding both wrists in one of his hands as he reached into the others shorts, dragging them off the boys legs now.

That same hand came back, stroking the boys hard on now. The action caused elicit moans to escape the boys mouth, making him squeal and hike his voice up like a cheap whore.

“A-Ah! Ahn!” 

“So loud...” Mink whispered, shuddering. 

He leaned in closer, biting the boys neck. He could feel his own cock becoming hard again. His hand moved faster, making Aoba squirm. 

“I-I...! I'm about to--!” He stopped mid sentence, body tensing up as another spasm of pleasure hit him before Mink stopped completely. Aoba looked up at Mink with wide eyes. Full of shock and disappointment.

“W-Why did you stop?” he whispered, his body shaking from the denial of his orgasm. Being so close. Being right at the brink. 

“S-Stopping now w-would be too cruel...” he whispered. Mink nodded as he still held onto his wrists with one hand, using the free one to now reach for his belt. Quickly he held it up in front of Aoba's face, breathing heavily.

“This is your last chance to shove me away Aoba. Once I put this on you, that's it. You belong to me and I will do with you as I see fit. If you do, that's fine. I won't force this on you again. Do you understand?” he whispered in a husky manor. 

Aoba stared at him with needy eyes. His body shuddered, mind mulling over all of the reasons this was wrong, but also why all these reasons were right. He took a deep breath, nodding. “I-I want you. Please...” he whispered.

That was all he needed. 

Mink took the boys wrists and bound them by the leather belt he had worn earlier, using it to bind the boys wrists. Mink quickly removed the rest of the bluenette's clothing, watching as he squirmed with each touch. 

“M-Mink...” he whimpered. 

“So needy...” Mink muttered, hovering over the boy and dragging his hands over him. Now removing his own jacket. 

Mink now sat between the boys legs, able to see every inch of this boy beneath him. With both of his own hands now free, he slid them from Aoba's hips, up his sides and to his ribs. Aoba shuddered. 

“P-Please...” he whispered, shivering with each touch. “N-No more teasing. Please.” he begged. Mink chuckled now, flipping the boy over onto his knee's. Aoba let out a loud squeak as he was flipped over, looking over his shoulder at him in shock. 

“H-Hey!?”

Mink huffed, resting on his knee's before giving the boys ass a gentle swat, earning another squeak. “I have to prep you. You're so eager for it but you don't want it to hurt now, hm?”

Aoba blushed. “W-What do you mean by p-prepping me?”

Mink rolled his eyes, ignoring the boy before reaching into his bedside table. He reached into the first drawer, removing a small container of lube. As soon as he popped open the top, a sweet flower like smell filled the air and Aoba felt himself begin to relax.

Mink held the boy by his hips, coating two fingers in the substance before gently beginning to rub that small entrance. 

Aoba gasped, eyes going wide as he gasped. “A-Ah!” he cried out while arching his back, gripping at the blankets tightly. He tugged on the sheets tightly, biting his lower lip to stifle the noises as Mink began to thrust a finger into him. 

It was a tad uncomfortable, that much could be said for certain. Aoba whined, hiding his face in the bed-sheet's now as one finger thrusted in and out of him. His back arching and his legs quivering in response to the stimulation he felt making it's way through his body. It was a burning sensation inside, almost an itch that he felt needed to me scratched. It was agony for him. 

He wanted so much to just be done with this part. 

'You want him to dominate you. Fuck you like a slut.'

That nagging voice in the back of his brain was constantly calling him again. It wasn't the first time either. You know the phrase 'let your conscious be your guide”? Aoba didn't believe that was the case. But that little voice did know him better then anyone. And god damn, he was right about the things Aoba wanted. 

“M-Mink please...” he whined, before letting out a terribly loud and keening sound. 

Oh, Mink had found the spot inside of Aoba that had him seeing stars. Didn't take too long, of course the next part was purely accidental. Mink added a second finger inside and the moment he hit that same spot, Aoba came all over himself and the bed with a loud cry of a most unexpected word. 

“Daddy!”

Woah.

WOAH.

Mink stopped for a moment, staring at the boy who was now trying to regain his breath. He watched as that supple frame twitched in pleasure as he rode out his high. Aoba's whimpering and whining could be heard from a mile away really, but that wasn't what Mink was focused on.

It was the word. 

That one, simple word. 

Mink quickly flipped Aoba over onto his back before bringing him to straddle his lap again like before. The boy panted heavily still, body shaking and shivering. 

“What was that?” he whispered softly, brushing a thumb over that quivering lower lip again. Aoba slowly looked up at Mink with the most glazed over, high on euphoria look a person could have and Mink felt his self control begin to disappear. 

“I...I'm sorry...” he whispered in a harsh pant. “I...It just slipped out. I-I'll try to—No.” 

“Eh?

Aoba looked up at Mink, seeming to be more awake now. 

“W-what do you—I'm saying I don't mind.” 

Aoba seemed to sober up pretty quickly again and he felt like hiding once more like he had earlier when he'd come out of the bathroom fully dressed. 

Mink hummed lowly, taking a drag from his pipe to accumulate and organize his thoughts. 

“I have...selective tastes, Aoba.”

“Like what?” 

“For starters...” he gripped Aoba tightly around the throat, bringing him close. The tightness was still enough for Aoba to breathe but the intent to restrain and dominate him was still there. “I like to be in control.” he whispered against Aoba's lips. 

Aoba shuddered. “O-Obviously...” he whispered, attempting to close the gap between their lips. However, Mink simply moved to the side in order to avoid it; causing a terrible whine from Aoba. 

“I like to restrain my partners. Reward them for proper behavior and punish them for bad.” Aoba shuddered again, but this time he looked terribly nervous. 

“Relax.” Mink reassured him. “Those punishments never leave the bedroom. I'm not a sadist.”

Aoba nodded, letting his lower lip stick out in disapproval at not being allowed to kiss Mink again. 

“H-How did..things end up like this...” he whispered.

“Well you were blowing me and became turned on by it. Not hard to figure out.” Mink snorted, before slowly releasing the boys neck, letting him cuddle up on his lap. 

“C-Can...Can I take your shirt off?” Aoba asked him, tugging on the off purple colored shirt Mink had been wearing under his suit. Mink hummed in response to that. 

“I don't see why not.”

Aoba tugged at his wrists that were still bound, showing them to Mink.; he chuckled in response to that. “Well you're not getting untied yet. “ he teased as he removed his own shirt, watching from the corner of his eye how Aoba gasped a bit at being met face to face with his bare chest.

Last night he couldn't see it due to the darkness, even as he felt how warm the others skin had felt against him, but this was unreal. How sculpted and chiseled he was. Aoba's body visibly shivered as he dragged his fingers down the others chest to where the end of his pants. 

“Am I still over compensating?”

He shook his head without saying a word and Mink let out a soft chuckle. Without a word, he simply held the boys cheek with one hands, stroking his thumb against his cheek. “You really are something...” he whispered. 

“M-Mink...” he whispered, seeming to want to ask a question. But the man did not respond, simply staring him down. The air was quiet and the feeling was different for both of them. 

Aoba felt that there was an unspoken tension and it was really awkward for him.  
Mink was just waiting patiently for the boy to speak, enjoying the quiet. 

Finally, Aoba broke the silence.

“C-Can we...keep going?”

Mink chuckled, nodding with a smirk. He wanted to push the boy. See him desperate, squirming. 

“I don't know, can we?”

Now, it was Aoba who was frustrated. Quickly, he moved to close the gap between them, kissing him deeply and doing his best to dominate the kiss, lifting his arms so Mink's head would rest between them while still bound. 

The older man growled lowly in his throat, dragging the boy closer to him by his hips before breaking the kiss for a moment. “Fine.”

It was a fast shift, forcing the boy down onto his back, his body pressing in a way that Aoba's legs were spread wide for him. One hand reaching down, beginning to probe an prod the other gently. Aoba whined, legs twitching and flinching while his hips bucked up and ground. 

“A-Ah...!”

“Relax.” Mink growled softly, kissing the boys chin again before biting his lower lip. “If not, then it will hurt.” Aoba whined with that, trying to relax as the other toyed with his ass. 

“I-I...” Mink looked up from kissing Aoba's chest, raising a brow. He smirked, loving the face the other boy made. Face flushed, teary eyed and half lidded, mouth open and trembling. 

Mink began to finally push a finger into him, thrusting it hard and slow. Aoba let out a shuddering gasp, and Mink felt a great amount of joy and satisfaction well up inside of him at the sounds the boy made. He ground his finger up, trying to find that spot inside that would make the boy completely--

“AH!”

Found it. 

Mink continued to curl his finger up into that spot, rubbing as he watched Aoba's face. Eyes wide, mouth gaping and his squeals coming out at a pitch he didn't think possible for a boy his age. He hummed, licking his lips as he eyed Aoba's now hard cock. 

He swiftly pulled his finger out, feeling satisfied at how Aoba whined in obvious unhappiness. “Say it again.”

He whined, looking up at the other with teary eyes. 

“W-W...What?”

Mink leaned down, licking the boys lip. “What you said earlier. What you called me.”

Aoba gasped, shuddering, leaning up only to whine as Mink pulled away to tease him. 

“D-Daddy...please.”

Mink groaned softly, forcing the boys legs farther apart. 

“Tell me what you want.”

“D-Daddy...more. Please...” Aoba took a deep breath. “Please keep touching me like that.”

And Mink was happy to oblige him. This time, he took two fingers, returning and making Aoba squeal harder and louder. “Daddy!”

Mink groaned low in his throat. This boy under him...it was incredibly unexpected about how erotic and lewd he could be. It was amazing and gorgeous really to see this flushed face on him. Mink curled his fingers up again into that spot. 

“O-Oh god! I'm going to cum!”

“Not yet.” he smirked, removing this fingers of his and unweaving himself from between Aoba's arms. The blunette whined louder then he thought possible, looking near tears and being full of disappointment. 

“B-But...!”

“Relax.” Mink rested between the boys legs now, grinding his and Aoba's cock's together in a teasing fashion, making the younger squirm more. “F-Fuck!”

Mink chuckled. “Do you want it that badly Aoba?”

He nodded his head quickly. “Please...I-I'll do anything.” 

Mink hummed, toying with the idea of what anything could mean. But instead of being an absolute ass hole, he decided to simply give the boy what he wanted. They had time to play like that later really. With a grunt, he moved forward slowly, proceeding to thrust all the way to the hilt into Aoba.

The scream that came out of Aoba would have broken a weaker man's heart. But this was Mink, and he had a very good tolerance for those kinds of things. He grunted at how tight Aoba was, and felt his eyes close for the briefest of moments. Slowly, he opened them again and looked down at Aoba. God, he wished he hadn't because the way he looked was an image to behold. 

“A-Ah...”

Trembeling, swollen lips from the kissing. They were red and plump to the point Mink was ready to just kiss him again due to how inviting they looked. 

His pale skin, almost looked like it was glowing from how the light around them in the room was.   
His chest heaving, nipples hard and pink, tempting him to bite on them. 

His eyes glossy, glazed over with some unshed tears and lust. They were half closed, looking up at Mink with this need. And it was a need that Mink was happy to give him.

His hair was all spread out like a pool of water on the bed sheets. Really, he looked like an angel. An angel Mink was about to ruin and corrupt. The thought made him shudder internally. 

“M-Mink...” Aoba whispered, drawing the man back to current reality and out of his musings. He let out a sound that pretty much sounded like an animalistic growl, causing Aoba to stare at him wide eyes. “I-I...”

“Quiet.' he ordered, giving a slight thrust, causing the boy to hitch his breath in response with a keening whine. 

“If you could see the way you look...” He grunted, leaning over and kissing Aoba deeply, making sure his tongue was shoved right into the kids mouth and swirling around in dominance. Aoba was left breathless by the time it was done. 

Mink began thrusting hard and fast into the boy, watching as Aoba continued to cry out with each sensation to go through him. 

“A-Ah! H-Harder!” 

Mink obliged him. 

Even if he wasn't that young any more, Mink could very well hold his own in the bedroom. Aoba was learning that first hand as Mink kept moving in and out of him at a pretty good pace. However, when Mink suddenly changed their position Aoba cried out loudly. 

Before long, he was back straddling Mink's lap with the man leaning against his headboard. Aoba whined, resting his forehead on Mink's collarbone. “I-I...” he breathed out in a shuddering voice. Mink brushed some of Aoba's hair from his shoulder, kissing the skin before biting down hard and beginning to suck. Aoba cried out loudly, clinging to the male tightly. 

His hands returned to grip Aoba's hips, forcing the boy to bounce now. Aoba whined, arching his back as Mink hit that spot in him over and over. His nails dragged down Mink's chest, leaving scratch marks on him. “I...I'm close!”

“Good.” Mink growled, biting the boys neck now. He was close himself, but it would take a moment. Aoba whined, hips bucking up before he let out a loud cry as he came all over them both. He collapsed against that broad chest, panting. 

Mink growled, simply using both hands now to bounce Aoba's hips faster. Aoba whined as he felt Mink thrusting into him with more aggression.

Eventually, Mink came inside the boy with a grunt and Aoba let out a loud cry. He hid his face in Mink's chest, the man in question resting his own face in Aoba's hair.

In reality, by the time Mink pulled out Aoba was fast asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Waking up, Aoba again found himself all alone in Mink's room. His body sore from the nights actions but he found himself cleaned and dressed now. Which was a surprise for Aoba. Sitting up, he winced as he felt very inch of his lower body protest. Again, there was a note resting on Mink's pillow for Aoba. Picking it up, he flipped it over a bit before reading. 

“Gone to work. We need to talk when I get back.

-M”

Aoba felt a twinge of amusement that Mink would take the time to write him in the morning before he went off to whatever it was he did for a living. Aoba slowly, wincing every few steps, walked to the bags that held his new clothing. Deciding to redress himself, and actually shower this time as well. 

He dropped his clothing on the bathroom floor, and immediately his cheeks burned red. Mink really had left a lot of bite marks and bruises on him. His fingers gently touched one of the marks on his neck and he winced. 

“D-Damn it all! This is going to make me look cheep!” 

Aoba slumped, hands pressing on the counter top. “Jeez.”

It was so embarrassing to think about, and about everything that had happened last night when they returned home. He remembered the crushing feeling of sadness ad disappointment when Mink told him he couldn't see his brother yet. Perhaps his anxiety and his being upset pushed Mink to try and distract him. He'd have to ask when Mink returned home later. He looked to the clock on the wall in the bathroom and took note of how it was showing it was a little after 11:30 in the morning. Which explained his hunger and his growling stomach.

He quickly moved into the shower, shuddering at the warmth of the water. He sighed, simply letting the water wash over him. Before long, he pressed his back into the wall, sliding down till he curled up on the floor into a tight ball. He finally cried. 

He wanted to see Sei. He wanted his brother. He wanted to hold him, to know he was okay, to run away with him till they found a safe place. A place for just the two of them. 

He promised their grandmother they would stick together when she finally passed, he promised his parents he would protect his brother. He was doing a damn good job. 

“I'm sorry...” he sniffled, sobbing as the water hit him.

“I'm so sorry.”

He had no idea how long he had been inside that shower before finally getting out. When he did, the water had long since gone cold and his eyes blurry and red from how much crying he had done. But now his hunger was beginning to set in. He searched through his clothing again to see if he could find something warmer then what he picked out. However, he was only able to find things that clung tightly to his frame and didn't provide much warmth.

In the end, he opted to find one of Mink's over sized turtle necks. It...felt much better then he had expected and he finally noticed how good it smelled. “Cinnamon?” he mumbled to himself before humming. It was comforting and relaxing really now that he had noticed it. Quietly and quickly, he padded out of the room and made his way downstairs in his new sweater and a pair of pajama pants that dragged on the ground, pooling at his feet. 

Once he made it to the foyer, he found a servant cleaning. “Ah, Aoba. Mink told me you may be coming down at some point today.”

He was an elderly gentleman, and pretty pressed. He was your typical grandfather style butler really. “C-Can...Can I have something to eat?” Aoba asked shyly, wringing the bottom of his sweater in his hands as his stomach growled painfully loud.

The man smiled with a nod. “Of course. Follow me.”

The man lead Aoba into one of the smaller rooms. Apparently, this house had two. The grand dining room for large parties and holidays, and then the smaller sun room usually for brunch and small things. 

“I imagine you'd prefer to sit in here to eat instead of the dining room. It can be a bit lonely when eating alone. Master Mink feels the same.” 

“A-Ah yeah. I-I also like watching the weather. Um...I didn't catch your name.”

“Oh, my apologies! My name is Winston. I've been serving this household for almost 50 years.”

“Wow! That's a long time.” Aoba said with a smile, walking with the man now side by side. 

They reached the sun room, and Aoba automatically felt relaxed. 

It also gave a nice view into th landscape in the back yard. Woods, gardens, mountains in the distance. “I can see why Mink likes it.” He muttered to himself before the ruffling of feathers caught his attention. 

Next to the window, on a large perch was a beautiful pink feathered Major Mitchell's cockatoo. Aoba stared with wide eyes. “Wow...” he whispered, walking close to the bird. “A-Ah, young sir I warn you that Tori can be a bit temperamental to strangers.”

Aoba looked to Winston then smiled before beginning to laugh. Winston looked a bit surprised. 

“I-I'm sorry but it's funny is all!” he chuckled, sitting down in one of the chairs next to the bird. “I-In my families native tongue of Japanese, Tori means bird.” Aoba held his face in one hand as he hunched over in a laugh. 

“I'm just...finding it funny is all.”

Winston smiled now. “Well...that is rather humorous. Now what would young sir like to eat.”

Aoba hummed. He hadn't thought of that. “Mink had mentioned that you liked spiced peaches.”

Aoba quickly perked up, nodding his head. “I-I do!”

“Well, I'll grab you some tea, spiced peaches and anything else I can see the hook has in mind then.” 

Aoba smiled. “Thank you Winston.”

Aoba looked back to the bird as the gentleman left, simply smiling at him. “Never imagined Mink as a bird person.”

“...Never imagined him as a people person either.”

Aoba jumped back, eyes wide as the bird spoke then the realization kicked in. “Ah...you're an all mate.”

The bird ducked his head in response, beginning to preen himself. 

“So...your name is Tori.”

“That is correct.”

“It's...nice.”

“Hmm.”

Aoba offered a hand for the bird to fly to and he nodded, resting on the young boys shoulder. Aoba flinched a bit and the bird tilted his head.

“You seem to be in pain, are you alright?”

“Ah I'm fine...Just...got bit a little too hard on that shoulder.”

“Ah. Should I move then?”

Aoba shook his head. “It's fine.”

Aoba and Tori both looked to the door as Winston came in with a tray of tea, and some finger sandwhiches to start with. Aoba welcomed the warm food and drink really, quickly diving into them. 

He hadn't realized how hungry he was till now.

“Thank you Winston.”

“Will you need anything else for the time being?”

He shook his head, and the man gave a soft bow. “Then I will go off to help the kitchen staff.” Aoba nodded and soon he was left alone with Tori.

He offered the bird a cracker, which he gladly took. 

“Thank you.”

Aoba looked to the window, watching as it began to drizzle softly outside. He leaned into the chair, yawning a little. 

“It's a quarter till 3. Mink will be coming home from work soon.”

Aoba looked to the bird on his shoulder and smiled. “Hmm....does his schedule change each day?”

“It depends on his meetings that he has scheduled. He plans to retire in the next 6 to 8 months once he can give the company to someone who will look after it.”

“Wow, thats really soon...” he looked away now, remembering what Mink had told him the other day. 

“What...will happen to me then?” Aoba thought to himself. Will he be kicked out? Will Mink take him with him where he goes? What would become of him and Sei. Never the less, he had to figure out what was going to happen. 

“Have I upset you?” Aoba's head darted up as he looked at the bird now. Tori was simply preening his feathers, before looking back up. 

“Your heart rate has sped up considerably, and your emotional well being seems to be compromised too. Should I alert Mink and ask him to come home early?”

“A-Ah! No! That's alright, Tori. You don't have to....”

“Are you sure?”

Aoba nodded and the bird hummed, moving to sit on his perch once more by the window to finish his self care in more available space. Just as well, that spot on his shoulder was beginning to hurt. He rubbed it gently before staring down at his tea he hadn't drank yet. “Well...that's nice to know.”

Aoba sat in relative silence, staring out the window deep in thought. In fact, he didn't even notice Mizuki sneaking up on him till--

“AOBA!”

And cue the cup crashing to the ground, covering his feet in tea and Aoba screaming like a girl in shock.

Mizuki laughed. Oh, did he laugh. Aoba glared at him before getting up from the table and making his way out of the room. 

“A-Ah come on Princess it was just a joke!” The male quickly followed after Aoba, grabbing his upper arm to stop him. That's when Mizuki noticed how...small Aoba actually was. A look of some small concern was beginning to grow.

“Woah...kiddo I just noticed how thin you were.”

“I'm fine.”

“I dunno come on lets get you something else to—I said I'm FINE!”

Mizuki jumped back a little, seeing the look of anger and hurt on Aoba's face. Ok, possibly he had crossed the line this time. Mizuki did that a lot but never had he actually hurt someone like...this. He bit the inside of his cheek, looking away in thought. 

“Aoba, I'm sorry. I didn't...realize how much it would upset you. It was just a joke.”

“It wasn't funny!” he yelled now, tears filling his eyes. Woah, that was a shock. Even Aoba didn't understand why he was crying. Mizuki quickly moved closer. “H-Hey come on.” He quickly moved onto one knee, reaching up and holding Aoba's face as he wiped the tears away with his thumbs. 

“Aoba, why are you crying?”

“I-I...” he couldn't speak at that point. His blubbering like a child was getting in the way of that. Around this point, Winston came into the foyer. Mizuki looked at him with a “I've fucked up pretty bad! Help!” face right as the front door opened. 

“I'm ho--”

Mink stared at the scene, raising a brow. Mizuki trying to calm a very near hysterical Aoba, Winston trying to assess the situation and through the door to the sunroom, he could see some maids cleaning up what seemed to have been a mess. 

“What did you do?”

“I-It was an accident!” Mizuki blurted, quickly moving to stand, holding his hands in front of him. Mink pinched the bridge of his nose in his thumb and forefinger. “I've had a long day of negotiations and all I want is quiet I swear I don't--”

Everyone looked up when they heard a loud thud and sure enough, Aoba had fainted on the floor of the foyer. 

“Oh shit! Aoba!” Mizuki quickly dropped to his knee's. “Oh god I killed him!” 

“you didn't kill him, he simply fainted.” Winston reassured the young man, who looked a little green in the face. 

Mink sighed, setting his briefcase and jacket by the door and picking the child up bridal style and carrying him upstairs. 

 

Aoba kept coming in and out of consciousness the entire time. Mink having called a doctor to see him, and Mizuki fussing in the corner of the room. 

“How long did you say he was in that place?”

“According to the file they had it was about a year he was there.”

“Well that explains it.” Winston piped up. “Young sir's body is a bit under fed. He's not used to the high quality food in mass quantity yet. His stomach and body are just rejecting it.”

“You'll have to go slower then. Soups should be the main source for a couple weeks, but he can have small amounts of other things.”

“Anything else that could cause this?” Mizuki asked, Mink simply sitting in a chair opposite the bed.

“Well, stress for starters.” 

“Understandable.” Mink finally spoke. “He was severely upset yesterday when he was told he couldn't see his brother yet.”

“I also might have mentioned something.” The automated voice of Tori piped in. 

Aoba slowly opened his eyes, looking at the group in the room. He felt a calming feeling on his body and sure enough a cold compress to his forehead. 

“I mentioned your retirement in a few months.”

Mink hummed. “How would that upset him though...?” He muttered. 

“A-Ah! I got it!”

Everyone looked to Mizuki. 

“You see, Aoba being stuck for sale in that place so long! Well, he may feel you're either going to throw him away or take him back or...something!”

'Wow...Mizuki is really smart....' Aoba thought to himself, watching the room. 

“I apologize Mink.”

“It's fine. You didn't know.”

“Well in any case...” The doctor spoke up, finally closing up his things and standing. “Follow my guidelines and he'll be fine. But it also needs some rest and I'm also prescribing some anti anxiety medication for the time being.”

“...eaches...”

Everyone looked as Aoba finally spoke, attempting to sit up in bed now. “Can...I-I have some peaches?”

The doctor smiled with a nod. “That sounds fine but still follow my guidelines. I'd like him to come see me in a few weeks for an actual office visit.” He looked to Mink. “I'll make an appointment with your secretary.”

Mink nodded and Winston saw the doctor out. 

Mizuki quickly moved to the bed, hugging Aoba tightly.

“Oh Aoba I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you or upset you that bad!”

Aoba whined a bit but gently pat Mizuki's shoulder. “I...It's fine...”

“Mizuki.”

They both looked to Mink. 

“Can we please have a moment?” The man nodded and got up, moving out of the room. The tension in the air was stifling between Aoba and Mink. Aoba fidgeted now, staring at his lap. Mink moved, sitting on the edge of the bed next to him. “Are you alright?” he asked, gently lifting a piece of Aoba's hair into his hands. 

“I-I...I'm fine.”

“Aoba....”

“R-Really I—Don't lie to me.”

Aoba flinched, looking away as he bit his lower lip again. 

“...W-When can I see him?”

“Soon.”

“H-How soon is soon?”

“I don't know. I can't promise when, but I meet with Virus and Trip at the end of the week. Just be a little more patient and try to get some rest.”

Aoba slowly looked to Mink, near tears filling his face; surprising the hell out of Mink. 

“W-What...What will happen to me when you retire?”

Mink hummed, slowly moving his hand to hold the boys cheek. “Depends on what you want.” 

Shock, confusion, and minor annoyance filled Aoba. The hell was that supposed to mean!?

Sensing this, Mink sighed. “You can either come with me, or I can set you up with a place of your own. Keep you comfortable and happy. Really depends on you.”

Aoba stared at him now. “I...I have a choice?”

“Yes. Like you had a choice last night.” His cheeks turned red and Mink sighed. “I...I want to apologize for last night. I took advantage of your fragile mental state. I won't do that again.”

“What...What if I told you I liked it?” Mink raised a brow at this. “Go on?”

Aoba shrugged and it was now that Mink finally noticed Aoba's attire and he smirked. “Well...This is unexpected. “

“Eh?”

“You have your own clothes yet you decided to wear mine?”

“I-I just...didn't have anything comfortable enough and today was a bit chilly a-and—HMPH!” Aoba stopped mid sentence as Mink kissed him full on the mouth, gently flicking his tongue against the others lower lip. Aoba gasped, letting the other dominate their kiss. Eventually, Mink pulled back and Aoba let out a soft cooing sort of sound. 

“Are you hungry.”

A small nod.

“Then I'll have the staff bring something up.”

Aoba gripped onto Mink's arm as he attempted to pull away. “I...I'm sorry I caused so much trouble.”

“Don't worry about it.”

“E-Eh?”

“I said-” Mink dropped down to knee level next to the boy, stroking the skin of his hands. “Don't. Worry. About it.” Aoba slowly moved, his feet touching the floor now. “I...I had this thought earlier.”

“Hm?”

“I-I want to find a way to pay you back for buying me and doing all of this....”

“You don't have to.”

“But I want to!” Mink chuckled at the child's determination. In reality, Aoba was just a child. “Alright alright. Tell me this idea.”

“L-Let me help you out at the office you work at.”

“That's out of the question.”

“W-Why!? You spent all this money and a home doctor visit and clothes and—Why are you being so cooperative?”

“Eh?”

“Well...before I bought you I heard that most “pets”, lack of better term, will be very disagreeable and very fighty.”

“Well...”Aoba leaned down, kissing the other gently. Which surprised the hell out of Mink. “If...you had been mean to me like the people at the slave trade...this wouldn't be the case. You've been kind to me and I've grown to be...somewhat fond of you.”

Aoba's face heated up and Mink couldn't help but smile. “Well...I've grown to be fond of you too Aoba. You've been dealt a difficult hand, like a lot of people.”

Aoba smiled at him, trying not to laugh. “I....will consider letting you work with me. Did you do well in school?”

“Is this an interview?”

“Answer the damn question.”

“Oh. You're getting a little gruff with me now. Kinda hot.”

'Woah.' was the only thing going through both of their minds. 

Mink chuckled, one hand now beginning to drag up and down the boys left thigh, making Aoba shudder. 

“Well...I got really good grade in History and English. But I struggled in Math.”

“I see...” he hummed. “Well...I'll think about it.”

Aoba smiled before looking away from him. “I...I'm sorry to cause you so much trouble.”

“Forget about it. Just focus on gaining your weight back and getting better.”

Mink said this as he flopped back down onto the bed, kicking his shoes off with a sigh. He pulled the boy close to him, nuzzling his face into Aoba's hair as he gently kissed his head. “...I don't know much about you...” he muttered, playing with his hair. 

Aoba giggled, feeling the tickling sensation. “I....I can say the same thing about you.” He mumbled, nuzzling into Mink's shoulder. The other hummed, looking down at Aoba with a small smile at the corners of his lips. 

“Well then...”

At that moment, Winston arrived at the door, wheeling a tray of food in for the two of them. “Thank you Winston. I can take it from here.”

The man nodded, and quickly departed. Aoba sat up as Mink stood, moving and placing a bed serving tray over his lap. “Eat up.” 

Aoba pouted at him but he couldn't deny the food smelled delicious. 

A hot vegetable soup with hot piping roles and a glass of water. 

Needless to say, he ate it all right quick and sighed in happiness. Mink placed another bowl in front of him and the boy smiled brightly. “Peaches...”

“You said you liked them.” He said softly, beginning to change into something more comfortable; flannel pajama pants and a tank top followed by a gray sweater. He sighed, sitting back down on the bed with a book in his hands and glasses. 

Aoba stared, mid bite as he saw the other place those glasses on his nose. Aoba stared at him still, eyes wide. 

“You're staring...”

“Y-You...wear glasses.”

“Yes, and?”

“They...They look nice.”

Aoba quickly looked back to his food, devouring them quickly and Mink chuckled softly. “Relax.” Was all that Mink said, petting his head with one hand. Aoba swallowed thickly, tilting his head in the other direction as he began to move to put his tray back on the cart. But he quickly returned to sitting next to Mink on the bed, sipping his water in the process. Mink handed him a slim, black rectangular device with buttons and switches. 

“You can feel free to watch the tv on the wall. Doesn't bother me much.” was all he said.

 

The two spent the rest of the evening in comfortable silence, Mink reading and Aoba flipping through the channels absolutely amazed and stunned at all the things going on and happening in the world. Eventually, he settled on some movie about a young couple and one of them being a vampire. Out of nowhere, Aoba simply piped up.

“Vampire's don't fucking sparkle.”

Mink, having been mid sip of his coffee choked back.

Aoba looked up at him. “But they don't! Like...vampires are supposed to be these beautiful and dark creatures of the night that stay away from sunlight because it hurts too much. Not this...weepy, walking disco ball angst shit.”

Mink held his face in on hand, hiding himself with his hair that was no longer in a ponytail; the dreads still remaining. That's when Aoba noticed. 

Mink was laughing. 

“What's so funny?”

“Just...you cursing.” Mink looked up at Aoba, and he saw that sweet face staring up at him. He reached over, brushing his knuckles over his forehead. 

“You have such a sweet face. It's hard to imagine.”

Aoba smiled with a blush. “How old are you?” Mink snorted. “How old are you?”

“I asked you first.” Aoba pouted. 

Mink rolled his eyes in response, closing his book and setting it on the bedside table with his glasses resting on top of them. 

“Do you have to wear them all the time?”

“No. Just when I read.”

Aoba tilted his head a little, noticing how late it was. “Don't you have to work tomorrow?”

“No. I took the day off to make sure you're alright.”

Aoba bit his lower lip, which Mink quickly forced apart with his thumb. “What did I say about this?”

“I-I'm sorry...” Aoba whispered and Mink huffed with a sigh. 

“You need to stop apologizing so damn much.” 

Aoba nodded, looking away but a thought hit him and he quickly sat up. “W-Wait! You're taking tomorrow off right?”

“Yes.”

“Y-You weren't meeting with Virus and Trip tomorrow right!? C-Cause you can go to wo—Relax.” Mink told him, holding his shoulder in his right hand. “I don't see them till the end of next week. It's only Thursday.”

Aoba nodded, looking down at his lap. Mink sighed, moving closer and kissing the boy gently on the cheek but Aoba moved his head and kissed him on the mouth instead. Shocking Mink a little. 

“Well...”

“I...I kind of want you.”

“You need to rest.” Mink muttered, letting Aoba kiss him anyway. 

“Please...”Aoba whined softly, scooting closer and crawling to straddle him. Mink sighed, hands on the boys hips. “I should collar you.” he huffed, making Aoba tilt his head. 

“Collar me?” he asked, grinding a little against Mink now. He groaned, one hand gripping a little tighter on the boys hip while his other hand gripped his chin and forced him to look at him.   
“It's what I wanted to talk to you about.” he muttered low, hands simply moving under the sweater Aoba wore and trailing up his spine, gaining a small gasp from the smaller of them. “A-Ah~.” he gasped out. He looked to Mink, simply resting there.

“What about?”

“About my taste's. You remember how I said I like to be in control, right?” Aoba nodded as he spoke, kissing the others hand. “I-I do...” he whispered. 

“It's...more then that.”

“Then tell me.” Aoba stopped what he was doing for a moment, eyeing the other with wide, innocent eyes. 

“I want you as my pet.”

“Eh?” Aoba stared at him for a moment. 

“I mean collar as in the bedroom as I'm not about showing my personal taste's in public like that.”

“You mean...like the whole bondage thing?”

“Not entirely true but not wrong either.”

“I...I dunno.”

“Think on it then.” he whispered, kissing the boy himself now. 

“You don't have to. But the idea of you wearing my collar when in the bedroom excites me a bit.”

Aoba chuckled, grinding into the other again. Mink grunted, stopping him now. “You fainted today. You need rest then you do to ride my dick.”

Aoba whined, pouting at him and god damn Mink wanted to just give into the temptation on top of him. Especially with him wearing his sweater still. Aoba yawned at this point, rubbing his eyes. “I guess you're right. It's like....almost midnight and I'm sleepy.”

Mink smirked. “My point.”

He slowly slid the boy off of him and back into bed. Aoba smiled but before completely settling in to sleep for the night he stood up and dropped the pajama pants to the floor. Mink grunted in response, watching as his sweater came to right about the boys knee's. He couldn't help but admire that oh so sweet looking pair of legs. 

It took a bit of will to resist what Aoba was trying to do right now. 

Aoba crawled back into bed, snuggling into Mink's side now. 

“Sleep.”

“I'm trying to but you need to turn the damn light off.”

“Such a foul mouthed boy aren't you?”

He giggled, and slowly his eyes fell closed and soon his breathing steadied. Mink turned the television off, then the lights and finally he joined Aoba in the world of sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't feel a bit bad about including more smut in this chapter. But I DO feel bad about how I feel I made them both insanely OOC in this and I feel bad and I am sorry if that happens.

Aoba awoke to the gentle breathing of the man next to him. His back was still to Mink, but he slowly rolled over to see him fast asleep still. Sitting up, he leaned over the male with a smile. Mink looked so relaxed, so peacful, and he felt it was a real treat to see the man sleeping so deeply like this. He hummed, now lifting some of the man's hair in his fingers. Admiring the braiding and the dreads he had. Really, how difficult was it for him to care for his hair like this? It was damn astonishing. 

Aoba smiled, leaning down and giving Mink a gentle kiss to the corner of his mouth before standing up and slowly walking out of the room and downstairs. It was about 7 in the morning, and the kitchen was a tad bit quiet. Inside, a young lady by the name of Mina was in the kitchen. 

“Mina...?”

“Oh!” She jumped, turning quickly to face Aoba. “Mister Aoba!”

“J-Just Aoba will be fine. Um...can I ask a favor?”

“A favor?” She asked him then smiled a sweet smile. Like that of a mother. “Of course! What can I do for you?”

“I need you to help me make something.”

 

Mink grunted as he slowly shifted awake. Reaching over to his right side of the bed to look for Aoba's still sleeping form. However when he found it empty, he bolted up. Oh hell. Did the kid run off on him in his sleep? He looked to the bags of clothing from the other day and found it was all still there. He needed to get the kid a dresser or have them put away somewhere. 

He quickly got out of bed, slipping his slippers on before heading downstairs. “Tori!” He called and sure enough within a few moments, the bird flew to his side and landed on his left shoulder. “Where is everyone?”

“Aoba is in the kitchen with Mina. They're making breakfast.”

“He's...cooking?”

“Yes. He insisted he make you breakfast this morning to Mina.”

“Did he now?” Was all Mink said before walking down the stairs and toward the kitchen. He stood outside the doorway, keeping out of sight as he listened. “Ah just a little bit more and the glaze will be done.”

“Did you cook a lot before you came here, Aoba?”

“Yeah. Granny taught me and Sei, and we helped car for the kids at the orphanage after she died. Believe it or not I can actually do a lot of cool stuff.” He cheered all too enthusiastically. 

Mink smiled a little, corners of his lips curving as he crossed his arms and leans against the wall. This kid...was slowly warming up Mink's heart in way's he hadn't felt in a very long time. Something about this kid was just...there. Maybe it was how he could still be shy and innocent but also incredibly enthusiastic and ready to go for anything. Always willing to fight and try. Or maybe it was his stubborn attitude. 

“Do you think he'll like them?”

“Absolutely.”

The smell finally caught his attention. It was sweet smelling, warm and hinted toward something he personally enjoyed. Sliding around the corner of the doorframe. Mina turned to look but he quickly gave her a one finger to his lips. He had this idea. 

Slowly, he snuck up behind the boy and wrapped his arms around his waist, gaining a loud squeak in shock, arching up into Mink's hold. 

“Is that for me?” He asked, resting his chin on Aoba's shoulder. 

“A-Ah you ruined the surprise! You should have stayed asleep longer!”

Mink chuckled. “Sorry. Does this mean I can have one of those?”

Aoba huffed, puffing out both cheeks. “Actually, no. You can't.”

“But then you went through all the trouble for nothing.” He teased, breathing lowly in Aoba's ear, making him blush. 

“H-Hey...” Aoba whined, squirming a bit.

“Hmm?”

“F-Fine...you can have one.” 

Mink chuckled, letting go of him now. “Get dressed, we're going out.”

“Eh? This early? But it's only around 8....”

“Exactly why I want us to go soon. I'm taking you for a ride.”

“A ride? What do you mean?”

“Oh, Sir Mink do you want me to prepare you both a lunch?”

“Yes actually. Thank you Mina. “

“Am I missing something?” Aoba asked him now and Mink sighed, leading the boy before calling out to the girl in the kitchen. “Pack those for us as well.”

 

“Wow! This is so cool!” 

Was all Aoba said once he saw what they were talking about earlier. 

In the garage sat a beautiful, black 1963 Harley Davidson motorcycle. “It's so pretty and vintage. Oh man, how did you get it!?”

“It was a birthday present when I was a teenager. Easier to get around on one of these then in a car where I grew up.”

“Wow...are we riding this today?”

“Yes.” Was all Mink said as he watched Aoba inspect every inch of it. It was endearing a little watching the boy inspect the bike, looking in every inch of his bike. 

Aoba finally stood from his crouched position and darted back inside. “Come on let's go!”

Mink snorted, following behind the rushing Aoba now. How the hell did he get so excited over a bike? He'd have to ask about that later.

 

“Long pants and boots to tuck the ends in.” Was what Mink told him as he entered the room to find Aoba looking for something to wear.

“Huh?”

“Rule one of motorcycling; Long clothing to cover the skin in case of an accident.”

“O-Oh!” Aoba blushed a little, looking before slipping his clothing on like Mink told him. “Oh dang...” Aoba muttered before the man rose a brow. “What's wrong?”

“I-I don't have a jacket that's good for riding a bike like that.”

Mink hummed, moving to his closet before pulling out a leather jacket and slipping it on the boy. “Here.” The jacket was huge on Aoba, but Mink couldn't help but admire how the boy looked in it. Seeing him swimming made him smile. 

He zipped the jacket up a little before gently brushing his knuckles along Aoba's chin. In return, Aoba gently flicked his tongue out toward those fingers, making Mink flush a little on his ears. “Thanks Daddy~.” He cooed and Mink gave him a look. 

“We're not fucking right now Aoba, calm those raging hormones.”

Aoba pretended to be innocent as possible, pressing a finger to his lips. “Whatever do you mean~?”

“Aoba...”

“Ok Ok I'm sorry.” he said with a giggling smile. “I couldn't resist.”

Mink snorted and moved to dress as well now. 

 

How the hell Mink was still single was really a real question Aoba needed to have answered. He was determined to find out this afternoon on their drive through the countryside really. Mink had told him he was taking him to a spot in particular that he was fond of and it made him wonder a bit. 

Mink secured the basket of food and such for their lunch to the back of the bike before sitting down and starting the engine. It was loud, very loud, and the rumble was certainly attention grabbing. Mink chuckled, watching at how Aoba had clamped his hands over his ears. 

Mink pat the seat remaining behind him. “Well, come on.”

Aoba blushed a bit then slowly made his way to sit. “If you don't move closer and hold on you'll fall off.” Aoba quickly latched onto the man and felt himself relax more. Really, he actually felt a shudder run through him at being able to touch those rippling muscles under his shirt and jacket. He rested his cheek against Mink's back and sighed deeply.

 

Aoba watched as the countryside passed him by while Mink drove down a single dirt road. It was in the middle of September, and the leaves were beginning to change and fall. It was beautiful as the sun shone through the leaves and tree's and Aoba felt way too happy. 

No one should be this happy. 

He hoped Sei was just as happy as he was and if not he'd have to find a way to make it happen. To save his brother. 

Aoba closed his eyes as Mink drove, letting the wind whip his hair around and flutter. Soon, Mink stopped the bike and put it into park, kicking down the kickstand. 

“Alright. It's a slight walk from here.” Mink told him as Aoba released him and they both moved off the bike. 

“How far of a walk? Will you bike be fine by itself?”

“A small walk, not too strenious, and yes it will be fine. Come on.” Mink told him as he grabbed the basket and they began to walk.

Mink helped him walk through the pathway and up a few slight hills, in reality, Aoba lost his will to walk about halfway through and now Mink carried him on his back. 

“I swear you're a child.” He huffed and Aoba whined. “I'm sorry.”

“No, it's my fault. I should have waited till you were a bit stronger to bring you here. Thought that the trip would make you a bit more relaxed.”

Aoba looked over Mink's shoulder. “I-I can walk. I don't want to be trouble.”

“No, it's fine. The walk down will be easier.” And with that, Mink continued to carry Aoba. As they entered a clearing, Aoba gasped.

“Wow...”

“See why I brought you?”

“Y-Yeah. It's amazing!”

Mink set Aoba back on his feet as they arrived at a flower field, in the middle was a waterfall that poured into a small grotto. 

Aoba walked over to the water, looking in and noting how clear and clean the water looked as it flowed. “This is incredible. It's like a dream.”

Mink hummed, setting a blanket down under a large willow tree that would drape over them and shield them from the brunt of the sunlight. Aoba looked over at Mink and joined him as he pulled out some items. 

“Do I really have to eat mostly soup till I gain weight?”

“I'd do as the doctor said.” Was all Mink said about it before handing the boy a cup of something warm as Aoba took his jacket off and set it down on the blanket next to him before removing his shoes. Mink smiled, watching as Aoba leaned back and relaxed. Laying down and drinking the drink. 

“I have this game we can play.” Aoba said, looking up at him. 

“Ok, why do I feel uneasy with this game of yours without knowing what it is?”

“Oh hush.” Aoba teased with a grin. He rolled over onto his back, kicking his legs up into the air and crossing his ankles against each other. “The game is this. I ask a question, then you ask a question. To...know each other a bit more.”

“Hmm...” Mink leaned against the tree trunk. “And if I don't want to answer?”

“Then the person gets to ask TWO questions.”

“....Alright. Ask your question then.”

“Hmm....” Aoba hummed, tapping his chin in thought before getting an idea. 

“Where were you born?”

“In a small town in the Rocky Mountains.”

“What if Geography isn't my best subject and I honestly don't remember where they are?” Mink snorted, rolling his eyes. “All you need to know is I was raised on a reserve my people are from.”

“Ok....now your turn?”

Mink hummed, letting his eyes close as he thought.

“What happened to your family?”

Aoba felt a twinge of pain in him at the mention of it but he looked down at the cup from the thermos in his hands as he tapped the rim with his thumbs. Mink noted how Aoba suddenly seemed to clam up on him, and in reality he probably shouldn't have asked that. 

“Sorry...I shouldn't have asked.”

“No...No, No it's fine really. Just...give me a moment.”

“Aoba.” The boy looked up to see Mink looking at him now fully. “It's fine. You don't have to tell me till you're ready. My own curiosity was getting me.”

Aoba smiled weakly as he took a sip of the warm liquid again, and Mink hummed. “Ya know, you never answered my question from last night either.”

“Hm? Mink asked, raising a brow. “How old are you?”

Mink snorted now, chuckling as he pat Aoba's head. “You didn't answer mine either. Fine. I'm 35.” Aoba blushed brightly at finally knowing how old the other was and he couldn't help but be insanely turned on by that idea. He was being screwed by a guy who was pretty much 17 years older then him.

“Wow...I'm so much younger then you. I'm only 18...” He muttered the last part, somewhat pouting and Mink chuckled again. Aoba was too damn amusing. 

“You seem to think I mind the idea of you being younger then me.” Aoba raised a brow at Mink as the man drank from the actual thermos part. 

“Ok uh...Your turn for a question.”

Mink hummed, looking in thought. He honestly wasn't one for touchy feely idea's and things like this. It wasn't his general thing to do. He didn't let people get close like this, no one usually knew much about him. Aoba? Well he'd make an exception. 

“...If you were able to get an allmate, what kind of model?”

Aoba blinked, looking genuinely surprised by that idea. He'd always thought they were cool, but he'd never owned one before. He hummed in thought before finally deciding. 

“A dog.”

“A dog?”

“Yeah! A small one. One that would be easy to maintain but also one I could cuddle and hold when I'm feeling particularly sad.”

“Oh, and I suppose you don't like holding onto me then?” Mink teased before noting how Aoba seemed to not tell he was being funny.

“Relax. I'm kidding.”

“I-I know you were teasing just...” He looked away again, blushing. “Like when you're at work and I'm alone. “

Mink hummed, seeming to internally come to an understanding. The idea had been in his mind since yesterday when talking to the doctor actually. An Allmate like Tori to keep Aoba company and alert them both if his health would begin to decline more. In reality, Aoba probably needed it more so then Mink needed Tori. But he liked the company in all reality. 

“Alright. Your turn.”

“Ok!” Well that depressive slump of Aoba's passed quickly. The boy sat up to crawl closer to Mink now, resting his chin on Mink's thigh and looking up at him with large eyes. “What...exactly is our relationship?” He asked now, voice a hushed whisper. 

Mink hummed, reaching down and stroking Aoba's hair gently, making the boy sigh in a relaxed way. “...What do you want it to be?” Mink asked him.

“That's not an answer.”

“But it's the truth. What do you want Aoba? Like I said, I'm not forcing you into something you don't want. I won't tie you down. I'm not going to hold you against your will like some monster. What do you want?” He asked him, stroking his cheek now.

Aoba slowly opened his eyes, looking up at Mink now and leaning into his hand. “I...I've somewhat grown attached to you.”

“Oh really?” Mink teased, cocking an eyebrow. 

“I...I want to stay with you. I want to be close to you.”

“Why?” They stared at each other, eyes meeting and Aoba sighed again. 

“Because...you're the first person other then my brother who hasn't let me down.”

Mink looked stunned by that, pulling the boy to sit up straight.   
“What do you mean by that?”

“I...” Aoba took a deep breath, taking time to really form his words. 

“The first time I saw you, I had hoped you'd be the person to help me. To get me out. For weeks, months even I had hoped someone would save me and Sei from that place. When those two took Sei, I was so devastated because I knew that was a chance for both of us to get away. But I wasn't willing to let a chance for him leave.” 

Mink watched as Aoba took a deep breath, seeming as though he was dealing with an internal crisis of his own. In reality, Mink did understand where Aoba was coming from. For year's, he himself felt trapped and was begging for something, someone to save him from the life he'd been forced to take on as his grandfather on his mother's side demanded he take over. In reality, it was just one of those things that Mink was only able to escape after years of working hard by himself and stealing himself against the world. But...really it would have been easier if he had someone by his side. 

“Aoba.” Mink whispered, lifting the boys face up. “Why did you hope it was me? Did you not see other people go in and hope one of them wou—No.” Aoba interrupted, shocking Mink. 

“I didn't. No one ever came to that spot unless they were looking for young girls. “ Aoba cringed, making a disgusted face. He was resisting the urge to lurch. “Sometimes, they'd kidnap girls that were daughters or related to big government officials to get additional money to keep things going. I saw a lot of them never return home.”

“That...sounds terrible.” Was all Mink said to the boy, still holding his face in his hand. 

“I was prepared for the same fate. The both of us were. To die together just as we were born together.” Aoba's body began to shake and Mink felt a wetness began to seep into his thumb that was pressing against that cheek. 

“But then Virus and Trip came. I...I didn't want to go with them. Something about them scared me. The way they talked, the way they dressed, acted, everything about them SCARED me!” He shouted, lowering his face to the blanket now, body shaking. 

“I was so terrified of what would happen to us! But I had to make a decision.” He sniffled, wiping his face with the back of one hand now. Mink watched as the boy simply let it all out. It was better for the soul, so for now he said nothing. 

Aoba NEEDED this. 

It was only Mink and Aoba and the nature around them. Mink knew how good this could be for the soul really. Many times he had come out here as a teenager to let out his aggression and his own anger by just screaming. 

“When they began to say they could only take one, I had them take Sei.” He breathed. “I...I had this terrifying thought. If they got both of us, if they took both of us with them and one of us was under a contract payment plan then we'd never be free. We'd have to stay with them for the rest of our lives paying back the debt. I've heard stories from other slaves being traded how their debt would be added on higher and higher each time they did something wrong to the point they'd never be free.”

Aoba breathed. “I...I couldn't put Sei through that. But I fear I sent him to the wolves now.”

He looked up at Mink, face covered in tears. “Does that make me a bad person? For selling him out to those two?”

So...it all began to make sense. Mink brought Aoba into his lap, letting the boy hide his face into his shoulder as he cried. In the comfort of mother earth and nature he was able to simply let it out, crying as loud as he possibly could without fear of another human hearing him. 

Mink stroked Aoba's hair gently, holding him close. “You're not bad, Aoba.” Was the only thing Mink said to him, kissing his ear gently and Aoba shuddered. 

“I will do...everything I can to help you see him again. To help you both be together. I promise.”

Aoba pulled back, staring up at him now with bloodshot teary eyes. “Are you sure?” he asked, voice cracking. “Positive.”

“But I didn't even think of what happened to him after he left the cell. As he was taken away, all I thought about was myself. How I'd escape and how I would be free.”

“Aoba, when you thought that, did you have a reason?”

“Yes...”

“What was that.”

“I-I thought I needed to find a way to freedom so I could find Sei.”

“Exactly. Not for a damn moment did you stop thinking of him. Even as those men beat you to a pulp before I took you. You kept thinking of him. You're not selfish, in fact you probably have a bleeding heart.”

“A..A bleeding heart?” Aoba asked, sitting up straight now. 

Mink reached into the basket, pulling out one of those warm cinnamon rolls from earlier before placing a piece at Aoba's lower lip. He gladly took the item into his mouth, flicking his tongue against Mink's finger to clean the glaze off. 

“A bleeding heart is what you refer to someone who does nothing but think for others to help them even long after they've been hurt. You have that and while I admire it...you do need to be careful with it.”

“I-I do?”

“Yes. People...will sometimes exploit that trait. They'll eat someone alive with that trait.”

“Then...I-I guess it's good I have you to protect me.” He whispered softly, blushing as he cleaned his face with his hands. Mink chuckled, beginning to eat his own pastry now as well. 

“Yes.”

Aoba pressed his face against Mink's shoulder, looking up at the man as he still sat in his lap, snuggling into him like a small child. 

“Why did you hope I took you?”

“Hmm?”

“You said you wanted me to take you. Why?”

Aoba looked up at him, and smiled at him now. Mink was relieved to see the boy smile now after that outburst moments ago. It was just...something that he was glad for. 

“Honestly...I just felt deep down. You had this asshole exterior to the world but I think it's because you don't want people to fuck you over. You have this protective nature to you, this feeling that you'd be good at protecting people close to you. You're...kind of like a wolf or a bear or something.”

Mink snorted, kissing the boys forehead gently and Aoba blushed. 

“You're smarter then you look.”

“And you're nicer then you look.”

“Oh, well it's good to see your shit eating attitude is coming back now.”

Aoba stuck his tongue slowly out at Mink and the man rolled his eyes with a shake of his head. He looked up, admiring the waterfall before gently rustling Aoba. “Hey. Look.”

Aoba slowly raised his head and stared at the waterfall. By the edge was a mother doe and her two babies. They were young to where they still had their spots on their back. “Wow...” Aoba whispered. It was incredible really. Almost as if the world was giving him some form of a sign. 

Mink smiled, not really minding the deer but looking at Aoba the entire time. Watching as that amazed look came back to his face and he suddenly seemed to be happy. Mink began to wonder what the boy was like before this. 

Aoba looked to Mink now, and the male felt a bit of embarrassment at being caught staring. Aoba smiled, simply tapping the man's nose with his finger. 

“Boop.”

“The fuck...?”

Aoba laughed now and Mink rolled his eyes. “I dare you to try that again.”

And Aoba did.

Mink pinned the kid down to the blanket before Aoba could even get up to run. Aoba laughed, staring up at Mink who had him pinned down by his hands, moving his fingers he threaded them through Mink's own. 

Mink hummed, pressing their bodies close together before kissing Aoba now. It was gentle, sweet, as if he was afraid he was going to break the child in all reality. But Aoba was the one who would deepen it. Who would try to entice Mink into taking over. 

Mink grunted, deepening the kiss on Aoba's request now. Shoving his tongue deeply into the boys mouth, pretty much fucking him in the mouth with his tongue. Aoba moaned, arching his back and his body into the older male's now. Aoba gasped, feeling his pants becoming a little too tight and Mink seemed to feel the same way. 

Quickly, Mink unzipped and unbuttoned Aoba's pants, sliding them down his slender legs. Aoba gasped feeling one of his legs being pulled out of his pants. He sat up now, pulling his hands free to help undo Mink's own pants but the other stopped him. 

“Relax. Let me do this.” Mink whispered and Aoba nodded, leaning back on his elbows as Mink simply unzipped his pants. 

Both of their cocks were hard and needing attention, the September air making Aoba hiss against the heated skin of his body. 

“Mink...” He whispered,shaking as he looked up at the man. He smiled up at him. “If...If I said this was somewhat hot we were about to have sex in the woods were anyone could come up and see us, could we do this more often.”

Mink snorted, spreading Aoba's legs further to get a better angle, forcing them to wrap tightly around his torso. “Probably not. But we'll see.” Was all he said before thrusting into the boy. Aoba cried out, reaching up and gripping his hands behind the male's neck, fingers threading together tightly. 

One of Mink's hands cradled the boys boy, lifting him up to kiss him as he let him relax. Once he was sure Aoba was relaxed and ready for him to move, he began to grind his hips, thrusting into him. He grunted, laying him down fully on the blanket before moving in a gentle manner. It was such a turn on that a man this built, so demanding and strong could be gentle and caring to Aoba. Really, every touch, every kiss, every movement from Mink set Aoba's body on fire in every tingling sort of way. 

“Mink...” Aoba whispered as he spoke between their kisses. 

“Hmm...?” Was all Mink responded with and Aoba gasped. 

“Is this..why you had us sit under the willow tree?” He breathed and Mink chuckled. “No. I thought it was a good umbrella in case it suddenly rained or the sun got too hot. But now that you've given me the idea.” Mink said that as he thrusted into Aoba's prostate, forcing the boy to squeal loudly, voice hitching an octave higher then before. Mink groaned deeply, stopping his hips.

“Hey...”

Aoba looked up at him, whining at the loss of pleasure to that spot. “W-What?” he whined, pouting as Mink reached a hand under his shirt, raising it up before leaning down and flicking his tongue over one of Aoba's nipples. 

The bluenette gasped, both hands reaching up into Mink's hair, pulling on it a little. Mink looked up at Aoba with a smirk. “Call me what you did last time.”

“W-What?”

Mink leaned up to press the tip of their noses together, kissing him gently. “Remember?” Suddenly, Aoba had an even redder face if that was even possible. “O-Oh...y-you mean...”

“Yes. Tell me what you want.” He teased. 

“D-Daddy...” He whispered, gripping Mink by the shoulders now. “Don't be shy. We're the only two here. No one knows this place exists except the two of us and our family.” He breathed, kissing Aoba's lips gently before whispering against them. “Louder.”

Aoba whined, looking away in embarrassment now before taking a deep breath. “D-Daddy...please. M-More.” He whined and Mink was happy to oblige him. “Of course. Anything for you Aoba.”

And Mink did deliver. Thrusting his hips harder into that spot and making Aoba squeal harder and louder, crying out as loud as possible as he clung tighter to Mink now. Mink grunted in response, reaching down and beginning to stroke Aoba. 

“C-Close! I-I'm so close!” Aoba gasped, his body shaking and twitching. Mink grunted, nodding as well and grinding his hips a bit more in order to hit that spot harder. Slowly grinding into it after each thrust. Using both hands now, he lifted Aoba up till their chests were touching, having Aoba grind down now as Mink stood on his knee's. 

Aoba clung to Mink and quickly slammed their mouths together, taking control of the kiss. Mink let him this time, focusing on grinding his cock slowly into Aoba's spot. Aoba couldn't help it. He cried out into the kiss as he came between them both, cum splattering their stomachs and chests. Aoba quickly felt himself embarrassed more so then ever for a few reasons. 

1\. They had sex in public, but really that was fun and enjoyable and he'd be happy to do it again.  
2\. He called Mink 'Daddy” in a semi public location.   
3\. He just came all over the both of them and dirtied their clothes.

Mink chuckled, kissing the boys temple now as he listened to him pant. He still hadn't cum yet, and kept thrusting till he did. Aoba clung tightly to Mink, tugging at his shirt now. “I-I'm sorry I made your shirt messy.”

“It's fine Aoba.” Was all Mink said, kissing the boys temple. 

Slowly, he laid Aoba down and simply stared at him from above as he laid on the blanket. 

Shirt raised up around his collar bone, hair spread around around him, pants still on by only one leg and his entire lower body covered in both their cum. It was insanely erotic and if Mink was an asshole, he'd take a picture of Aoba like this on his phone. But then anyone could see it, and this moment, these moments of after sex bliss and happiness was meant for him and him alone. No one would get to see Aoba like this. Never. 

Mink slowly pulled out, reaching into the picnic basket and pulling out some paper towels that had been packed, cleaning up Aoba first, then himself. Aoba slowly pulled his pants back on and Mink tucked himself back into his pants. 

“I...I'm sorry about that.” Aoba muttered. “The impulse simply got the better of me.” Mink snorted. “It took both of us by surprise really. The setting fit for it.”

But Mink was beginning to notice a common occurrence. Every time Aoba cried, every time he became emotionally and possibly mentally upset they always ended up having sex together. It happened the last time and it happened again just a few moments ago. He'd have to change this later. 

“Mink...” Aoba broke the man's thought as he spoke, looking over to Mink now as he wrapped his arms around his legs, bringing them close to press his chin on his knee's. 

“Yes?”

“I...nevermind.” Aoba looked away, blushing still and Mink snorted, raising his face by lifting his chin as he took another bite of those cinnamon rolls. 

“Tell me.” He simply said, handing the boy a roll and a napkin. Aoba smiled, sliding his legs down and biting into the pastry. 

“I...I really like being with you.” was all Aoba managed to say. But Mink understood entirely what the kid meant. 

“Well, that's good to know. I've grown fond of you as well Aoba.” They sat their in silence as they ate, Aoba resting his head on Mink's shoulder, and Mink simply letting the boy relax on him. They lent back against the tree together, Mink's right arm draped over the boys shoulders. It was about 2 o clock when they finally packed their items and headed back to the bike.

Aoba walked beside him, and a sudden bit of courage found its way into Aoba's heart. Slowly, he reached forward and gripped the other's hand in his own. Mink didn't move or even look to Aoba, but he did return the grip now.

He looked away, blushing now but inside he was jumping for joy as his insides squirmed. 

 

Aoba didn't realize how much he needed a shower till they returned back to the manor that they both were calling home for now. He only really realized this when he felt Mink's cum beginning to drip out of him as he stood off the bike after they'd pulled into the garage. Mink looked to Aoba. 

“Something wrong?” He asked, and Aoba blushed with wide eyes. “I...I just need a shower.” was all Aoba said and frankly enough for Mink to understand what he meant. Aoba chuckled, picking him up bridal style and carrying him upstairs. He left the now empty basket on a table by the kitchen doorway and carried Aoba upstairs. 

Aoba couldn't help but giggle. “Wow. Such a gentlemen.” He giggled, kicking his legs. Mink snorted, rolling his eyes but going along with Aoba's playing. “Anything for my princess.”

Aoba's cheeks turned red and he hummed.

“What?”

“Would...you be willing to call me that in the bedroom?”

Mink nearly stopped in his tracks. How the HELL did he get a kid with a daddy kink like this? But Mink chuckled. “Sure. If it makes you happy.”

Aoba giggled, clinging to the man now as they reached the bedroom. Mink set Aoba down on the bed. Standing, Aoba quickly grabbed a new set of clothing of his and headed for the bathroom. Needless to say he was shocked to find Mink was following him.

“Something wrong?”

“No. You don't think I'm going to miss an opportunity to shower with you right?”

Aoba turned red and he looked away. “Y-You don't have to do that.”

“Aoba.” 

He looked up to Mink as he was beginning to undress and shuddered, watching. “Um...”

“Let me. Please.” He asked, leaning down and kissing the boy. Aoba moaned into the kiss, nearly dropping his clothes on the floor as Mink brought him in closer. Was Mink turned on again? Or was this just a simple breath taking kiss he had a habit of giving? Either way, Aoba complied. 

“Well, in reality the reason I want to shower with you is because I noticed something earlier back in the woods.”

“And what's that?”

Right now, the two of them were wrapped in a towel around their waists as Mink set the perfect temperature for the shower.

“The only two times we've had sex is after you've had some form of an emotional or mental upset. I want to make sure I'm not taking advantage of you.”

Aoba blinked before snickering, snorting then fully laughing. Mink raised a brow, looking annoyed at being laughed at. 

“Y-You're not taking advantage of me at all!”

“But it feels like it.” Was all Mink said as he dropped his towel and stepped into the shower. Aoba pouted now, dropping his own towel and joining the male. 

He watched Mink's back as the man stepped under the shower head and Aoba realized how he still had cum dripping out of his ass. He shuddered, and suddenly felt embarrassed. “Um...Mink.”

“What is it?”

“C-Can...” He swallowed thickly, shuddering. “Can you help me?”

“With?”

“Please don't make me say it.”

Mink snorted, turning to face Aoba and brought him close. “I don't know what you need help with unless you ask.”

Aoba took a deep breath, gathering the courage then finally saying it. “Will you help me clean your cum out of me?”

That phrase alone actually embarrassed both of them actually. Aoba, because he said something so dirty, and Mink because the boy was only in this state because of his inability to properly control his sexual urges. But he couldn't deny it was hot.

“Turn around, chest up against the wall.”

Aoba obeyed, pressing his cheek to the shower wall as his hands braced as well. Mink slowly moved behind Aoba, and the building anticipation was beginning to take it's toll on him now. He took a deep, shuddering breath. 

“Keep facing the wall.” Mink ordered and Aoba swore he felt the twinge of how dominant Mink could really be if Aoba had asked him to be. If things continued they way they were with the two of them then maybe it could be. 

He wanted that a hell of a lot. 

He waited before feeling a cool sensation right into that sensitive spot. 

“A-Ah!” Aoba cried out, gasping as he looked back at Mink now. Eyes half lidded, blushing, body shaking. 

Mink had poured a generous amount of body wash and was slowly swirling his finger around it before slipping two of them in to help clean him out. Aoba whined, feeling more of Mink's cum sliding down his legs. 

“D-Daddy!” He shouted loudly, and Mink bit the inside of his cheek now in response. Fuck, that was a little too good in reality. 

Mink kept cleaning up the boys insides as he fingered him lightly, purposely avoiding that spot inside of him but it didn't seem to stop Aoba's cock from springing back to life. 

“H-Hmph!” Aoba whined, wiggling his hips a bit in response. Mink hummed, reaching and grabbing the detachable shower head, pressing it to rinse the soap and water away. Aoba squealed loudly, eyes wide as he felt the pressure. “A-Ah!”

Mink chuckled. “Your body is terribly young.” He teased now, reaching and gently stroking Aoba's cock. “You get turned on by everything I do to you even without it being sexual.”

“S-Shut up!” Aoba bit back, whining loudly. He was terribly embarrassed by this. 

Mink chuckled, kissing the shell of the boys ear. “Well, what should I do with you?” He asked, but in reality he already knew, and so did his own problem he was sporting as he slid his cock between the boys ass cheeks. He simply rutted against Aoba and the boy gasped. 

“N-No teasing. Please.” he begged as his nails dragged down the wall of the shower. Mink reached up, taking one hand and kissing those fingers. “Careful or you'll hurt yourself.” he whispered, and Aoba whined.

Mink chuckled, whispering into his ear after returning the shower head to it's location. “Tell me. Tell daddy what you want. He whispered harshly, biting the shell of the boys ear and Aoba caved. He needed it.

“Please...fuck me.” He whispered.

And Mink complied happily.

 

That shower lasted way longer then either of them had expected. But it did confirm Mink's fears to be false. Aoba was more then happy to let the other do those things to him of his own will, and now because he was forced into them. In fact, after their shower Aoba was even willing to go another round following, but Mink told him no stating they just got cleaned and to let them stay that way till after dinner at the earliest. 

Aoba simply laughed but complied. 

“So...How did you even get into that kink of yours?” Mink asked as they sat in his study now. He decided to at least catch up on some of his paperwork he needed to do. Simple stuff really.

“Ah...it's...kind of embarrassing.”

“Aoba, we just had sex in the woods, then again in the shower once we got home. Nothing should embarrass you at this point.”

Aoba gave him a wry look, cheeks red but he sighed.

“Fine. Well...when I was living at the orphanage one of our care takers had a lot of these erotic books for desperate housewives. Stuff with titles like “The fire's of love” or some cliché shit like that.”

Mink snorted, continuing to listen as he wrote on paper and typed at his computer.

“Well on day, I sort of found a few and began looking them over. She didn't do a good job of hiding them and part of me thinks it's because she wanted to sleep with the older kids. She was your typical cougar ya know?”

Mink cringed a little at the story. Good god, he was beginning to get this terrible suspicion those people sold him and Sei to the slavers. 

“Let me guess. One of them involved—Yep!” Aoba didn't give Mink a chance to finish asking but in reality it wasn't needed. 

“It was insanely hot too. The main character went to this all girls school and she had this insane crush on her Health teacher. She found out he was into BDSM and shit like that and by chapter 6 he was bending her over his desk.”

“Alright, I get it. You...don't need to tell me anymore.” It was more like Mink didn't want to hear anymore really. 

The remainder of the day was spent in relative silence between the two. Mink had this plan for the two of them tomorrow, and he only had a short time to do it. After all, Aoba had a surprise waiting him in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story about the erotic book Aoba read as a kid toward the bottom? Yeah that happened to this author but it was in the middle of a Goodwil. Those individual books they sell near the children's section you never know WHAT you're going to find. Mind you I was like...15.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is half filler, half important. But either way you should read it.

Mink had risen early that morning, planing on finishing up the surprise that he was planning for Aoba. He was already dressed, and eating breakfast with a cup of coffee before 7. He couldn't seem to sleep in even if he could. He was so used to rising early and sleeping early it just...didn't seem to bother him anymore. 

At this point, Mizuki walked into the kitchen with a yawn still dressed in his pajama's. “Hey.”

“Morning.”

The quiet between Mink and his younger half brother was a bit awkward but it was usual business as far as they were concerned. Finally, Mizuki broke the silence. 

“He's not...angry anymore right?”

“...What do you mean?”

“At me...about the other day.”

“Ah.” It dawned on Mink that Mizuki was asking about Aoba and about the aftermath from that little prank he pulled on the boy. 

“I'm pretty sure he's forgotten about it.”

“You sure!? C-Cause I didn't mean to upset him and he's such a sweet kid and—Mizuki for the love of fuck will you stop talking and listen to me for once.”

The younger stopped talking and Mink sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “He's not angry. To be honest, he's been pretty happy these past couple days.”

“Oh! Then...can I take him out to—No.”

“D'aw, why?”

“Because your friends are shady as fuck and I want the kid uncompromised as possible.”

Mizuki pouted, puffing his cheeks out before becoming serious. “I heard something through the grape vine.”

“Why do I care?”

“It involves Aoba's brother.”

Mink stayed, quiet, putting his cup down on the counter and listening in silence. “Now that I have your attention.” He hopped up on the counter, sitting there with his own cup of coffee now. 

“I've...heard some things. Virus and Trip might be pimping him out.”

“How did you hear this and who from?”

“Friend of mine. He may still be in high school, but he's a hacking genius.” 

“You mean the blonde shit with piercings and looks like an MCR reject?”

“You know, it really shocks me that you even know what My Chemical Romance is.”

“Back on subject. Mizuki, how did he get it. I need details. Anything I can use.”

“Ah well...I mentioned the whole situation to him. He asked to borrow the computer and soon enough he was hacking into their data base.”

“For fuck sake, Mizuki!” Mink slammed his hand down on the counter. “If this gets traced back to either of us we could all go to jail!”

“But that won't happen.”

“Why the fuck not? If your friend wasn't smart enough to cover his ass—Because here's evidence of REALLY shady business tactics.”

“....”

“On their bank statements and in their emails as well. There's talk of drug peddling, human trafficking, embezzlement...hell even hitmen and murder.”

“...Does he have any evidence of this? Any copies?”

“I can get you some but it'll take probably till the end of the month. Noiz is good, he covers his tracks but this is some tricky stuff. Gonna blackmail?”

“Might have to. Aoba's dead set on getting back to his brother. I don't trust Virus and Trip, honestly never have. I do business with them because I have no choice. But maybe I can strike a deal with them for Sei.”

“What's so special about this kid anyway? Or maybe you've got a thing fo—He's Aoba's twin brother. His only remaining relative. He's...pretty much spent his whole life protecting him and looking out for him. “

“...Mink.”

“Yeah?”

“You're in love.”

“Don't be ridiculous. You don't fall in love that fast.”

“He's been here a week and you're already bending over backwards to make sure he's happy and healthy.”

“If you saw the way he was back in that cell, you would too.” Was all he said before straightening up. “I have a job for you anyway.”

“Oh~?”

“Keep him busy. I have to go somewhere for a bit, working on a surprise for him. At 2 o clock, I want you to bring him to this address.” Mink handed Mizuki a piece of paper with an address on it. Mizuki raised an eyebrow. 

“What's this?” He asked, finally a small white head of a ferret poking out of his shirt with a yawn. “Ah, Good morning, Mochi-chan.”

“Good morning, Mizuki-kun. Did you sleep well?”

'Yes, thank you!”

“Mizuki, up here please.” Both the Allmate and Mizuki looked up. “I need you to do this.”

“Can you tell me what it is?''

“Can you keep a secret?”

“I'm a bartender by night bro. Secrets are my living.”

“I'm taking him to get an Allmate.”

 

Mizuki took a deep breath, pacing outside of the bedroom Aoba was probably still sleeping in. He had already dressed in his trademark black t-shirt, red leather pants with a matching studded jacket. 

“Jeez Mizuki, relax. Mink said he wasn't mad anymore. He's not going to cry on you.”

“Who's not mad?”

Mizuki jumped, turning around to see Aoba in front of him now. The boy was already dressed in a t shirt with the logo and name of the band “Goatbed” on the front. Apparently the boy was a fan. He had good taste. His pants were just those tight skinny jeans that were popular right about now.

“A-Ah, Well...I just wanted to see if you were ok and all. I'm sorry I upset you Aoba. I didn't mean to.”

Aoba smiled, gently putting his hands on both shoulders. “It's fine! I shouldn't have over reacted.”

Mizuki blinked before gushing. 

“D'aw! Aoba you're so cute!” he shouted, hugging the boy close and making him squeal. “M-Mizuki come on! This is embarrassing!”

He pulled back from Aoba with a grin. 

“Hey, wanna go for a ride?”

“Eh? Sure...but where's Mink? I know it's Saturday so he shouldn't be at work...”

“Ah he ran off earlier this morning to do something. Last minute meeting and all.”

Aoba nodded, smiling. “Sure.”

Mizuki lead Aoba to his car, pulling out and driving. He cast his eyes to the clock in the car. He still had 2 hours before they had to meet with his brother. He said not to take Aoba to meet his friends but...technically his tattoo parlor served everyone and if his friends happened to be there...eh fuck it. Mink could deal with it later. 

“Where we going?” Aoba jolted Mizuki out of his thinking. “I'm gonna take you to meet some friends of mine!”

“I get to met your friends? I dunno, this doesn't sound like a good idea.”

“Tsk, this is why you need to get out more! You're beginning to sound like my brother.”

“I dunno...is it safe?”

“Absolutely!”

 

Aoba was now sitting in the front lobby section of Mizuki's parlor and bar. Dry Juice was a pretty cool name for it, but in kind of made him think of alcohol more so then anything. And not the good kind but the really dry tasting kind. Must be why it has such a fitting name 

“Ah, Mizuki he's so cute!” Aoba smiled at the woman who was maintaining the bar currently. She was tattoo'd all over her arms, and had a beautiful head of red hair. She was thin and just downright stunning. She could make a paper bag look good. 

“Isn't he? Aoba, this is Carla. She's been working here with me since I opened the place a few years back.” He drapped an arm over the girls shoulders and gave her a quick kiss to her cheek. The girl gently swatted him. 

“Are you guys dating?” Aoba asked. They stared at each other for a moment before laughing. “N-No Aoba. You see Carla—I'm gayer then the sunshine honey.” She said with a laugh, making Aoba blush brighter. 

“O-Oh! I'm sorry!”

“Don't be.” She gently ruffled his hair with a smile. “It's a common mistake. If I wasn't taken by the love of my life then Mizuki would be my next choice.”

The male snorted, rolling his eyes and unwinding from Carla.

“I'll be right back. I gotta grab something from the back.”

Carla waited till Mizuki was out of earshot before sitting next to Aoba, putting her arm around him. She had this look in her eye that made Aoba nervous. 

“Aoba honey, tell me. Are Mizuki and Mink being nice to you?”

“Eh?” He looked confused now then nodded. “Y-Yeah. They've been real good to me. Why do you ask?”

“Ok...when Noiz came in here with those things he dug up on the two of you I was worried. You seem like a nice boy.” She smiled at him, but Aoba didn't look too happy. He looked...kinda sick. 

“What...kind of things did this guy dig up?”

Carla pulled back, leaning into the purple plush seat of the couch now. “Well...things like what's happening to your brother. That was what we found yesterday.”

“What do you mean what's happening with my brother!?”

Carla blinked. “You mean you don't know?”

“No. I don't. Carla, if something bad is happening to Sei I need to know.”

The girl frowned, lighting a cigarette in the process. She took a drag before flicking it in the ash tray on the table in front of him. “Well...he's with Virus and Trip. That's an automatic red flag right there.”

“Are...Are they bad people?”

Carla was beginning to get this weird feeling in her stomach. Aoba was asking a lot of questions. But then it hit her. 

Aoba didn't know. 

“Aoba...when was the last time you saw Sei?”

“When we were seperated.”

Shit.

They both looked up as Mizuki walked in. Carla looked at him with a mixed look of 'Boy you got some explaining to do” and “I kind of fucked up, help.” Aoba looked to him, looking concerned and like he was demanding answers. 

Mizuki raised a brow. “Wha—t's the matter?”

“What's going on with my brother?” Aoba was the first to speak, standing up now. Mizuki casted a glare to Carla. “Damn it Carla.”

“Hey, I'm not involved, I thought the kid knew!”

“I sent you a text message this morning!”

“My phone's been dead since I dropped it in the sink last night!”

“God damn it.”

“Mizuki.” They both looked to Aoba, who was rigid and tense. His body shaking as his hands tightened into fists. 

“Tell me about Virus and Trip. What kind of people are they?”

Mizuki sighed, sitting down with Aoba now. “Are you...sure you can handle what I may tell you? It's not good and I cant have you fainting again like before. Mink would murder me.”

“Yeah?” Aoba gripped the front of Mizuki's shirt, bringing them close. “Well I'm going to murder you right now if you don't tell me! Now spill the beans you Hot Topic wannabe fanboy!”

Woah. 

Now...that was new. Mizuki blinked before beginning to snicker, trying to hold in his howling laughter. Seeing Aoba get so...worked up was new. It was hilarious and if only Mink was here to see it. But now was the time for serious business. 

“Alright. I'll tell you. But first you need to let go of my shirt, ok?”

Aoba slowly let go, glaring slightly at Mizuki. “Start talking before I change my mind.”

“Alright. Well, this story goes back a couple of years. I met Virus and Trip in high school. Their grandfather, Toue, was the headmaster of the school we went to but also the big owner of the company known as Morphine.”

“Morphine? Wait...you mean the big money institution? The banking firm?”

“Yeah! Hey...how do you know about them?

“The orphanage I lived in with Sei. They had to take out a second mortgage when they lost their state funding. It was with that company. We managed to pay it all back mind you and buy the building. We attempted to at least. The day before the owner's signed the papers the ENTIRE place burned to the ground and everyone was scattered to the wind. That night, me and Sei were captured.”

“That sounds suspicious.” Carla piped up, listening now intently. 

“Yeah, no kidding.”

“Mizuki, you don't think this was set on purpose.” Aoba asked him. The darker skinned male hummed, looking in thought. “It might have. Carla, you think Noiz could find out for us?”

“Possibly. We'll have to see though. Unless there were some security camera's on the property maybe.”

Mizuki looked back to Aoba. “Well back to the story. I didn't care too much about them and kept relatively to myself. But those two seemed interested in me because I wasn't afraid of them like everyone else seemed to me. It was a real...thrill for them.”

Aoba kept listening, looking seriously deep in thought. 

“In the end, they blackmailed me with rumors and stories that weren't even true. So I had to give in to what they wanted. Ended up joining their gang, got suckered into prostitution for them too.”

Aoba went rigid. “B-But if those stories weren't true...!”

“But no one knew me yet. I was the new kid. And...well those two offered to help me make friends.”

“Your personality should have been enough. You're so nice, and fun, and all together sweet and—D'aw Aoba you're making me blush!” 

Aoba huffed at him. “Don't get carried away now. How did...you get away from it?”

“Well...Mink helped me. So did Noiz. Noiz was from Germany. So therefore he was on their list too. But he didn't give enough of a shit. He dug up dirt on them. In the end, he made a deal. He doesn't share that dirt and get them kicked out of school if they left me alone and caused no more problem's. The next day, they transferred out and Toue resigned.”

“So you really trust Noiz then.”

“With my LIFE. It's why I've asked him to help you get your brother back. Carla too. She's got connections and dislikes those two with as much disgust as most.”

“What about Mink?”

“He was ready to go in with all kinds of lawyers. He helped me. A lot. Most people would have just said to piss off and let me wind up on the streets. But he helped me get off the drugs those two got me on. Helped me get the help I needed.”

“Mizuki...” The man looked to Aoba, right as the boy hugged him tightly around the neck. “That must have been terrible for you.”

Both Carla and Mizuki looked shocked at Aoba hugging him, but the man laughed. “Hey I'm fine really! It's not that big of a deal anymore. I've been clean for years now and I've got my own business too! I'll be A-OK.”

He pulled Aoba back and gently pat the kids cheeks. “Don't worry your cute little head about it. We gotta focus on saving Sei, remember?” Aoba nodded now. 

“Good. Ah, Carla what time is it?” Mizuki looked to the other, watching as she looked at her watch. “hmm...almost 1, why?”

“Ah, Mink wants us to meet him somewhere at 2. I'm gonna bolt since it takes a minute or two to get to the place. C'mon Aoba.” He said, standing. Aoba followed suit right before the door opened. 

“Welcome to Dry—Oh speak of the fucking devil's.” Carla sneered. 

Mizuki and Aoba looked up to see the two men in question they had just been talking about. 

“Ah, if it isn't Mizuki. And what's this, with Mink's new pet none the less! It's good to see you Aoba.”

The bluenette crossed his arms over his chest. “Where's my brother.”

“Kind of rude to suddenly demand things from people you don't know.” Trip snorted, hands shrugged into his pants pockets. 

“Kind of rude to get kids hooked on drugs, or didn't you get the memo.”

“Aoba...” Mizuki hissed lowly. This kid...had fucking balls and a big mouth. 

Virus smiled, Trip simply smirked. 

“Ya know, Aoba you should come see us sometime.”

“Yeah.”

Aoba said nothing, not taking their bait. Mizuki was impressed. Most people would have pegged Aoba as the kid to lose their cool with something like this. But not him. 

“But let's not talk about such nasty subjects. We're here to talk business.”

“You should make an appointment for something business related. I'm on my way out.” Mizuki told them, placing a hand on Aoba's back now. 

“It won't take long. We just want you to sell your shop to us.”

“What!?” All three of them shouted. 

“That's right!” Virus said happily. “We're looking to expand our company and since we've gotten so many employee's, we need to add more buildings. We're trying to get as much property in this area since it's so...Trip, wha's the word I'm looking for?”

“Cheap? Run down? Ghetto?”

“Yes, perfect!”

“Like hell I'm wiling to sell this place especially to the two of YOU.”

The frowned. “Won't you reconsider?”

“No. Now get out. Carla will show you the door.”

The redhead started making her way from behind the counter. Virus and Trip looked to each other, then back to the woman. “You're threatening us with her?”

Aoba hated to admit it, but even he agreed with them. How the hell did she expect to take on these two, or any of the bodyguards following in behind them?

Well the answer came out quickly right as the woman pulled out a shiny black hand gun.

“Get.”

Aoba felt himself tense, blood going cold. He didn't want to be here. He could feel his heart rate going faster now and felt his body shaking. 

“Well...then lets talk later when you don't have such...unsavior company. Nice to see you again Mizuki. Aoba.” With that, they left. However, Virus hung back at the door for a moment.

“Oh, by the way. Aoba.” He looked to Virus.

“Sei wanted me to tell you he said hi.”

As soon as the man left and they had all driven away in their car, Aoba bit his lip hard.

“What...did he mean by that?”

“He's trying to bait you Aoba.”

“No. No there was something malicious about the way he said that.”

“Mizuki, get him out of here.”

“Huh?”

“If you're thinking the same thing I am, then they may try something later. If you two are still here it could end badly. Go. I've got the shop.”

Mizuki nodded, leading the boy back to his car. 

The ride was silent to where they were going. But Mink was right, he never should have taken Aoba to Dry Juice. He would have to tell Mink. He cast a side eyed look to Aoba now, who was looking out the window. He was so quiet it was almost like he was asleep. 

They pulled into a parking lot for a large strip mall, and Aoba looked up. “Where are we going?”

“It's a surprise. Come on, it'll make you feel better.”

Aoba followed after Mizuki, and the surprise was a good one. He didn't even wait 5 seconds after seeing the man standing against the wall before running into his arms and holding onto him tightly. Mink blinked, looking down at the boy who was clinging to him tightly. 

Mink raised a brow at Mizuki and he simply mouthed out to him. “I'll tell you later.” Mink simply nodded, petting Aoba on his head now.

“I don't know what's wrong, but we'll talk about it later. Right now, I've got something for you.”

Aoba looked up at Mink, curiosity on his face. Mink was very relieved Aoba wasn't crying this time. He really was. Leading the two of them inside, Aoba immediately lit up like a Christmas tree when he saw where they were.

Inside the store were tons of models of allmates; varying colors, breeds, animals, you name it they had it.

“I know you're taken with Tori. And with the doctor having given you anti anxiety medication and such I decided it might be an idea for you to have your own.”

“That's why you asked me what kind of model I'd have then!”

Mink nodded, gently patting Aoba on the shoulder. The boy looked all over, admiring each make and model before deciding on one. 

A small, dark blue Pomeranian. The animal was booted up at the store, and tilted his head at it's new master. 

“Welcome user. Please input name.”

“Uh...does it mean my name or a name for him?”

Mink nodded. “Just..give all the info you need to.”

Aoba took a deep breath. “Ok um...” he turned back to the all-mate. “My name is Aoba!”

“Aoba? It's nice to meet you Aoba. What name would you like for me?” Aoba thought for a moment then smiled. “Ren!”

“Ren?” Mink questioned and the boy nodded. “His name is Ren!”

Mizuki smiled, Mochi poking her head out of the pocket of Mizuki's jacket. He smiled, picking the little ferret up and walking over to Mink. “He looks happy.” Mink nodded, letting out a 'hnn' sound before asking a burnign question.

“What happened earlier? Why did he seem upset?”

“Well...don't get mad.”

“When you say that I usually do but I'll try to curve my anger.”

“Well...I took him to Dry Juice to meet Carla.”

“...And?” He asked, taking a deep breath through his nose.

“Well, she accidentally let it slip Virus and Trip weren't the nicest of people. I told him my...previous relationship with them.”

“How'd he take it?”

“Well. He was very understanding and compassionate about the whole thing. But he's very worried about his brother more so then ever. Especially since Virus and Trip walked into the store right as we were leaving.”

“....Come again?”

“They want to buy Dry Juice.”

“Any reason why?” Mink asked, seeming to look more worried then before. 

“They want to build an expansion to their company. But I also found some information out about Aoba.”

“Oh? You want to share with me?” He asked, looking to see Aoba was talking with the technical staff member about caring for the allmate. He looked excited, happy, and Mink was pleased. 

“Well...the orphange he was living at was burned down the day before it was to be completely paid off. They had to take a second mortgage at one point in order to keep it running after they lost state funding at one point. Guess what financial firm it was with?”

“Morphine's.”

“Bingo.”

“So...I'm beginning to see a strange form of picture.”

“Me too.”

“I'll leave you two be for now. I'm going to see Noiz. I want to see him and check to see if he can finish getting that information sooner. I don't want them to trash my store for refusing to sell. They also tried to bait Aoba as well.”

“...” Mink remained silent, and Mizuki continued.

“I'll say this much. Aoba didn't show fear to them. He was kind of a smart ass.”

“How so?”

“Oh, well he demanded to know where Sei was and they said that was rude to demand such information to strangers. He told them it was just as rude to get new kids hooked on drugs.”

Mink snorted, nearly breaking into a fit of laughter.

“I see why you like him, he's a good kid.”

And with that, Mizuki left the store. Mink sighed after he left, in deep thought. Mizuki was becoming a target again, and Aoba was now on their radar. How could he protect them both? Well...he wasn't sure Mizuki would survive a second round with those blondes. Aoba? He wouldn't even last one.

He walked up to Aoba, smiling. “Ready to go?”

“Yep!” Aoba held the small dog in his arms now. He was far too happy and energetic about having the dog. “Thank you Mink. This...means a lot to me.” Aoba leaned up, giving the man a kiss on the chin since he couldn't reach him due to their height difference. Mink snorted in response, taking his arm and laying it over the kids shoulder as they walked out.

Once in the car, he leaned over himself and gave Aoba a swift kiss on the mouth. “That's what you wanted, yes?”

Aoba nodded, blushing brightly. “Yes.”

“Good.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I sorry for this chapter? Kind of. Warning this is gonna break a lot of hearts.

The day's following Ren joining them consisted of a similar schedule each day. Aoba had started waking up enough in the morning to wish Mink well at work, he'd go back to bed for a little while (Mink had to get up way too early in the morning in his opinion) wake up, eat breakfast or brunch depending on the time of day, watch tv or explore the house a little, help the staff to things to help not keep him stir crazy, or play with Ren. On occasion, he would run an errand with Mizuki to do things. 

When Mink came home, they'd eat together in the sun room unless he had company coming for a dinner meeting. Usually, with that, Aoba joined them and helped be as pleasant as possible. The first time, however, when asked as to what their relationship was Aoba had very quickly said they were lovers. Which wasn't a lie, but Mink had not expected it the way it came across. 

“I'm his housewife in training.”

Mink nearly choked on his grilled chicken that night. 

After dinner, they would sit together as Mink either did left over paperwork or as he read. By 11:30 they were in bed or they were fucking. Either way, they were in bed at the latest by midnight. 

Aoba had not asked about Sei all week after his run in with Virus and Trip. Really, it was also the boy finally realizing after much internal struggle that Mink and his family were on Aoba's side. No one liked Virus and Trip that much was certain. Aoba trusted Mink, which said a lot. He'd help him but he just had to be patient and pestering the man would not help at all except to piss him off. 

Thursday came and went in a wild blur for Aoba even though nothing of importance had happened. He didn't bring it up during dinner, he didn't bring it up after either. He simply waited till they were about to sleep. 

“Um...Mink?”

“Hm?

“Your...meeting with Virus and Trip tomorrow right?”

“Yes. I am. Are you nervous?” He asked, looking up from the book he had been reading. It was the same one from a week ago and the man was almost done with it. 

“A little.” Mink snorted. 

“It's my meeting and you've got enough nerves for both of us. I have a question for you though.”

“Oh? About what?”

Mink marked his page before closing his book now, turning to look at the kid. His chin rested in his hand as he leaned. Aoba looked up at him, currently wrapped up in the blankets. 

“Did you graduate highschool?”

That was...an odd question. But Aoba smiled sheepishly. “A-Ah no I didn't. I was only a few credits short when I was taken.” 

“...If you were...given the chance would you go back and finish?” 

Aoba stared at him with wide eyes now. Was he actually giving him the opportunity? The opportunity to reach a milestone he never had?

“I...wouldn't be against it. I'm just nervous about the idea.”

“What classes did you need?”

“Two core classes. English and Science. I passed Math with flying colors though.” He said with a grin. Mink snorted, reaching and fiddling with some of Aoba's hair now, curling it around his fingers. 

“You're not...worried I'd try to run away?”

“No. I'm not. It did cross my mind but if you wanted to run away you would have already or tried to.” He whispered. Aoba smiled. 

“You know when you first brought me here I was really worried.”

“Where you?”

“Yeah. I was scared, but happy at the same time. Scared because you were so big and I felt you would break me like a tooth pick. But happy because someone actually came and stood up for me for the first time in so long. Sei, while he's my brother and I love him, he's kind of a pushover. He's not very strong, and he's more of a wife then I am.”

Mink snorted, finding it mildly amusing to finally get more of a picture of the twin's. 

Aoba was the wild one. The one with the spitfire attitude that believed in good things and bad people would be punished. Sei was the shy, frailer of the two. In reality, he'd say Sei was the Princess and Aoba was his shining knight. 

It was almost endearing. 

He gently kissed the boys hair that was still in his fingers and Aoba blushed. “What's with you and my hair?” He asked, pouting up at him. 

“Hm?”

“You're always playing with it, even when you think I'm asleep.”

“Well...hair is something special in my culture. It can show a person's status for many things.”

“What about you then?”

“Hmm?”

“Your hair is in a lot of braids and dreads. Not what I'd forsee a businessman being like.” He snickered and Mink huffed. 

“Well...I didn't always have it like this. When I was a teenager it was down long. But when I came here, I felt I needed a form of strength. So this became my battle, and I a warrior. Once I retire and go back to my home I grew up and was raised, I'll take them out.”

Aoba's eyes went wide. “Wow...”

“...What?”

“Nothing just...I think I understand you a little better now.”

“Do you?”

“Yeah. I think I do.” 

Mink smiled, leaning over and kissing Aoba's forehead. “Sleep.”

Aoba smiled, snuggling closer to the larger male. 

 

Mink woke earlier then he normally would on a work day. But really, he had something he had to take care of before hand. According to Mizuki, Noiz had worked a nonstop hack-a-thon for the past week. He only stopped for food and to sleep, but he did nothing else in that time frame that wasn't needed. What he found out, was impressive.

Right now Mizuki, Mink, and Noiz were all sitting in the kitchen. The blonde was on his way to school for the first time that week, and Mink was fairly impressed. Right now, he saw everything he had dug up on the computer. 

“We need to take this to the cops.” Mizuki blurted.

“No.” Noiz told them. “Remember, hacking is still illegal. Even if you did, we'd all be in trouble and that wouldn't do well for anyone.”

“What can we do?” He asked, looking to Mink now. “Well...I don't know. If I go in there simply demanding things it won't end well. I have a meeting with them today so let's see how it goes. “

Mizuki looked away, looking in thought. 

“I know that look.” Noiz said, typing at his laptop to send everything into a blank 64 GB flash drive “You know something.”

“No! No! It's just...what if we gave an anonymous tip to the cops?”

“They own the cops.”

“Not...all of them.”

Both Mink and Noiz looked at him with narrowed eyes. “...Mizuki...”

“Start. Talking.”

 

Aoba spent the day a nervous wreck. He'd missed Mink going to work that morning and even now he didn't know exactly what to do. He actually spent most of the day in his room. Mizuki being gone with work stuff as well, Mink meeting Virus and Trip, really he just...was losing his mind. 

“Aoba, your heart rate is elevated.” Ren pipped up, sitting with him on the bed. He whined, hiding his face in the pillows. 

“Mink will solve this issue Aoba.” Tori pipped up, perching on the headboard now above him. He peeked up, looking at both the all-mates who sat with him. “I just...I'm worried.” He said, sitting up on his knee's as he held Mink's pillow to his chest now. 

“Not just for Sei, but for Mink too. And Mizuki. They're both taking such big risks and leaps for me. What...What if it gets too dangerous?” He asked, making Ren whine a little. The small dog padded closer, and Aoba lifted him up into his arms. He nuzzled the dark blue fur, the dog licking his cheek now. 

“Please don't be sad Aoba. It'll be fine.”

“I hope so Ren...”

“Try and take your mind off it. Is there anything on the television you'd like to watch?” Aoba shook his head.

“Maybe a nap would help.” Was simply the response from Tori. Aoba flopped back into the bed, holding that cinnamon scented pillow close to himself again. Ren curling up next to the boys head now, resting his muzzle on the others head in an almost protective manner. 

 

Aoba slowly woke up to the sound of beeping. Loud beeping, and annoying at that. He blinked, looking over to the clock beside the bed. 

“Hnn...6:30...wait 6:30!?” 

He bolted up, eyes wide as he picked up the electric clock. “Oh my god!” He shouted, bolting right up and running out the room. Ren followed behind him now. 

“Aoba, what's wrong!?”

“M-Mink should be back by now! He's probably downstairs!”

But this was the weird part. He wasn't. No one except the house staff was home actually, which was concerning. He saw Winston washing the windows now. 

“Um...Winston?”

“Yes Aoba?”

“I thought Mink would have been home by now...”

“Ah, Master Mink called a short time ago. He's running late with his meeting today and won't be home till closer to 8 o clock.”

“That...doesn't sound normal.”

“Oh don't worry, it actually is.” The man turned and smiled at Aoba. “Don't worry so much. I may be a simple butler in my old age but I know the look of worry when I see it. He'll be fine, and so will you.” Aoba nodded, shuffling his feet.

“Come. I'll make you some dinner.”

“I-I'm fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“Y-Yeah. I don't feel right eating without him.” 

Winston smiled a knowing smile, but even Aoba didn't know what the man knew. Or maybe he did? It didn't make much sense to Aoba. He sighed, making his way to explore more of the house. 

Eventually, he opted for just sitting in the small in home library Minks grandfather had installed into the house years ago. He sighed, flipping through some books idly. However, he seemed to catch interest in a cookbook. But not just any. Oh this was amazing. Simply due to the fact it was apparently a book full of old family recipes. He looked out the window to see a car pull up and finally, Mink had come home.

Picking up the book, he quickly ran to the foyer. As soon as he reached the main entrance he slid to a stop, his feet still covered in socks as he slipped right on his ass. 

“Ah, Aoba are you alright?” Winston asked, helping him back up right as Mink walked through the door. “I'm fine! Don't tell Mink about that.”

The man blinked, bu nodded. “Alright then...”

The two smiled as Mink came through the door, Aoba still holding the book in his hands. “Welcome home!”

Mink smiled, handing his jacket and briefcase to Winston. He walked over, kissing Aoba on the cheek. “Thank you. I know you're eager to hear how my meeting went.”

“W-Well yeah you were gone a long time. It...was getting late and I was starting to get worried. Real worried.” Aoba looked at his feet and Mink couldn't help but think to what Mizuki had said earlier.

“You're in love with him.” 

Maybe the kid had a point. Maybe Mizuki was right. Still...this was still too early. He had to be sure. 

Mink lead Aoba to the stairs. “Come on.” He looked to Winston. “Bring the dinner upstairs for us?”

The man nodded.

 

“Did...it go well?”

“It....took a lot of convincing on my part. But yes. You'll get to see him.”

“Really!?”

“Yes. But...Aoba this is important.” Mink crouched down in front of the boy, resting between his knee's.

“Sei....” he took a deep breath, resting his forehead on the boys legs now. “He's...different then you knew him.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean...they've fucked him up. But I don't want you feeling responsible.”

Aoba felt himself grow cold. His body tense as Mink spoke. He couldn't help but feel the guilt. He felt responsible. “It is though....it's all my fault.” Aoba held his face in his hands. “If I...If I had—If you'd what? Let them take you both and ruin the lives of three people?”

Aoba looked up at Mink now, tears beginning to drip down his cheeks. “Me, Sei and...who's the third?”

Mink snorted, shaking his head as he stroked the boys cheek with his thumb. “Well...I have to admit that my life is exponentially better with you in it.” 

Aoba turned red in the cheeks before taking a deep breath. “T-Tell me more. About the meeting.”

“Can you emotionally handle it?” Mink asked, but Aoba nodded. “Please.”

Mink sighed. “I saw him today actually.”

“What!?”

“Yes. He was...much more thin then before. Looked tired. Very out of it like Mizuki was when he was drugged up by them. I saw the bruising on his arms, legs, neck even. So I do believe they're hurting him or doing bad things to him.” 

Aoba bit the inside of his cheek, trying to keep himself together now. He wanted to help Sei. Wanted to save him. 

“Noiz dug up a lot of information. A LOT of details. So...I have a favor to ask you.”

“What can I do?”

“Well...we've come up with a plan. You know Carla, right?”

“Yeah, the lady Mizuki works with. What does she have to do with it?”

“She's...an undercover cop.”

“WHAT!?”

Mink flinched, but nodded. “She's been trying to bring down their company for shady practices and ethics for years. But she has no proof. She needs a warrant with probable cause. So, we need you to meet with Sei and get him to admit to you what they're doing to him.”

“You want me to wear a wire on me?” 

“Yes. Aoba, this is the best plan we can think of. If we go the other plan Mizuki, Noiz, and myself may go to prison for how we go the information.”

“Even if it was for the greater good? You'd still be arrested?”

“Yes.”

“But that's not fair!” Aoba shouted, holding onto Mink's shoulder's. “We're doing it to save Sei and countless others!”

“But it still breaks the law Aoba. We have to follow this if we want to keep peace.”

Aoba stared at him before nodding. “How...can I get him to confess to it? Knowing my brother, if something is wrong he won't openly tell me.”

“Make something up. Tell him I'm hurting you, that I'm being bad to you. Make him feel like you have the same problems.”

“I...I dunno if I can do that.”

“Aoba, you want to save him, yes?”

“Of course.”

“Then it's fine. I know it isn't true, you know it isn't either. So do Mizuki and Carla. They all know. We just need Sei to think it's true, as well as Virus and Trip. It can help us. A lot.”

Aoba quickly brought Mink into his arms, clinging to him tightly. “Fine...” he whispered into the others ear, nuzzling his face into his hair. Mink sighed, bringing the boy closer before standing. Aoba quickly wrapping himself tightly around the other. 

“I'll try.” He whispered and Mink nodded before moving his mouth to press into the others for a kiss. Aoba gladly accepted, deepening it himself. He felt the need to show Mink how much he wanted him. Needed him. 

Mink laid him down on the bed, staring down at him. “What was that about?”

“I just...” Aoba stroked the others arms. “I don't know why I'm so afraid I won't see you again...”

Aoba reached up, cupping Mink's face in both hands and stroking along his jaw, his chin, every inch of his face. Mink nodded, leaning down and kissing him deeply again. 

“I won't let anyone take you from me Aoba. “ He whispered.

 

The meeting was set for 3 days, and in that time they had a lot to do. Carla was working on preparing a task force for staking out Virus, Trip, and the company they ran. They had an insider actually feeding them information. So, they knew everything at this point. 

Noiz was helping Carla. 

Mizuki was helping Aoba keep up his encouragement. 

Mink? He was busy sucking up to Virus and Trip still. Trying to make them comfortable and happy. 

When the day arrived, Aoba fidgetted in his seat in the car. They'd agreed on neutral territory for a meeting. They'd decided that it'd be at a small cafe, booking one of the event rooms for the two to have their privacy as well. 

Mink stopped the car, looking to Aoba. “Are you sure you can do this?”

Aoba nodded. “A-Anything. I can do this.” He whispered and Mink nodded. “For the record...I'm sorry for having to treat you like this.” Aoba nodded. “Don't worry. I can handle it. “ He teased, elbowing Mink gently. 

The man nodded, before leaving the car and walking around the side to help Aoba, gripping his arms a little too tightly as he guided him into the cafe. 

The main lobby area, Virus and Trip were already waiting. They smiled at Aoba, but inside he felt sick. 

“Ah! Mink, Aoba. So nice to see you.”

Mink let out a small “hnn” sound, seeming to tighten his grip on Aoba's arm. He actually flinched a little in response.

Trip snorted. “Nice to see you reigned your pet in since the last time we saw him.” Aoba looked to Mink with wide eyes and the man being cool and calm as ever simply let out a snort himself. 

“Gave him something better to use his mouth for.”

Virus smiled. “Ah! Well that's good! Sometimes you have to...give them an incentive to behave.” He remarked and Aoba had to fight all urge to be a smart ass. Fight every urge to just rip into the guy. But then the plan would be ruined. They'd lose their chance forever. 

Aoba tugged his arm from Mink, rubbing it. Mink hummed, giving him a side eyed glance then nudging him forward. “Go on. I'll be waiting here for you Aoba.”

Aoba nodded, turning and heading to the only private event room the place had. He took a deep breath now, before pushing the door open. 

In a plush, baby blue chair was the thin figure of his brother. Dark hair seeming to have grown a little longer since their departure as well as the dark circles under his eyes and his cheeks seemed a little thinner.

“Sei...”

“Aoba!” he shouted, standing quickly. They hugged tightly, clinging to each other. 

“I'm so sorry!” Aoba whispered, holding him tight. “I'm so glad to see you.” he whispered. 

“Oh Aoba. I'm so glad you're safe.” he whispered back, snuggling into his brother. They sat there together, simply holding onto each other tightly. 

Eventually, they pulled back, sitting across from each other now. “You look good.” Sei told him, smiling as he drank a cup of what looked like tea. Aoba nodded. “A-Ah yeah you look....” he couldn't be mean but god Sei looked like shit.

“You look different.”

“I...am different. Virus and Trip are different in themselves thats for sure.”

“Sei. I have a question. A lot of them.”

“I have a lot for you too Aoba.” Sei told him, fidgeting in his chair a little. 

“Well...a-ask away.”

Sei smiled. “You gained a little weight back. I take it Mink is treating you well.” Aoba took a deep breath. “W-Well...” he couldn't do it.

He couldn't tell Sei this man was bad. He couldn't do it at all. He couldn't lie about Mink, especially to his brother. He didn't have it in him. 

“Aoba?” Sei roused him, tilting his head.

“I can't lie to you Sei. But...Mink's been nothing but good to me.” Sei smiled brightly. He moved closer, resting his head on Sei's lap. 

“He's been nothing but kind to me since he took me to live with him. His staff is kind to me, his brother is kind to me, he's done so many kind things for me.”

Sei smiled, gently petting Aoba's hair. 

“Aoba, I'm so happy.” 

“What do you mean? I abandoned you when you needed me. I sent you to the wolves and I feel so ashamed I haven't done more to help you! To save you!”

“Aoba, stop.” Sei forced his face up, holding the others cheeks in his hands. 

“Aoba, you've spent your life looking after me after mother and father died. You cared for me through my illnesses, my slumps, all my problems. You sacrificed a lot of your own life and childhood for my sake. You finally have someone to make you happy. You have a chance at happiness. Don't stop just for my sake.”

Aoba leaned into the others hold on his cheeks, smiling happily. “Y...You're not angry with me?”

“No. But I have a question.”

“What is it?”

“Do you love him? This man I met the other day.”

Aoba's eyes went wide at the question. Did he love him? His heart fluttered, cheeks turning bright, and a smile made it's way onto his face. He was aware that he was being recorded still. He knew it well. In fact, he knew everyone involved would hear it. He didn't care at this point. He couldn't deny it at all. He'd only known Mink for a few weeks, almost a month. And in the end, it was a major connection. 

He thought back to the time at the waterfall, how kind and gentle he had been. How he'd cared about him enough to even take a day off work to spoil him when his mental health was in decline. Maybe it was then. 

“I...I do. Atleast I believe I do.”

Sei nodded, slowly pulling his hands away. “I'm glad.”

“Sei, let me ask some questions for once please.”

The other nodded. “Ask away.”

“Are...Are Virus and Trip good to you? Are they hurting you?”

“What makes you ask that?” He asked Aoba harshly. 

“You act as if I'm blind. You look like you're dying.”

“...It's none of your business—The hell it is!” Aoba shouted, slamming his fist on the table. 

“I am trying to get you out. But I need you to tell me everything! Everything they said, done, or even something they've made you do. I know what they did to Mizuki and--” Sei shoved him away at that point, eyes wide.

“You know nothing! Virus and Trip were friends with him! Gave him a job! Helped him get a life together!”

“A job? A fucking JOB!? Sei, for fuck sake, what lies did they feed you!? Or are you too fucked up by their drugs to know the right and wrong anymore? They RUINED him for the time and they'll ruin you too!”

“You're wrong. They wouldn't lie to me. They wouldn't hurt me like that.”

“Sei, are they selling you to others?” 

His eyes went wide, staring Aoba down with both fury, embarrassment, and shock. Almost surprised at the fact Aoba even knew about his dirty little secret. 

“...No.”

“I know you're lying.”

Sei huffed, drinking his tea again. 

“What I do to make money isn't your business. While you're sitting happily with someone you love you've abandoned your own brother.”

“I NEVER abandoned you!”

“Oh face the facts Aoba. You didn't want to go with them in the first place. You've always been a fearful person. They scared you and when they said they couldn't take us both you pawned me off to them. Admit it, I was always a problem.”

That was one hell of a personality shift for Sei. This was not his brother, this was someone else. This was a drug addicted child being pawned off for sex to random strangers. He was angry, hurt, and everything else.

Aoba had to make him see reason. 

“Sei...Please. You need to open up to me. We were best friends growing up. We were so close. This...This could be your only opportunity.” Aoba reached for the others hands and they were quickly pulled away from him. Sei stood up and as he walked past Aoba, he put a hand on his shoulder and squeezing. 

“I'm sorry but...I don't want to see you ever again.”

Aoba felt his entire world SHATTER at those words. His heart and mind pretty much breaking into a thousand, possibly millions of pieces. 

“S-Sei what are you saying?!”

He stood, watching the other now. Sei smiled. 

“Aoba, you're a smart boy.” he gripped the other's shoulders in both hands before kissing his forehead. 

“I know what I'm saying. I don't need you.” he forced Aoba to sit back down. “I don't want you.”

Aoba stayed seated, staring at the table with wide eyes as Sei left. He didn't know how long he had been sitting there before Mink came in. He said nothing, simply staring at the floor as he cried. He was so hopeful. So excited. 

His mind had built up this whole meeting. Sei would open up to him. Tell him everything that those two had done. He'd have his brother back. They'd all go to that log cabin in the mountains Mink had and live a happy life all together. 

It was all a lie. And his world came shattering around him. 

He was officially broken. He had no fight left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for breaking your hearts with this chapter but it'll get better. I promise.


	9. Chapter 9

The following month after Aoba's meeting with Sei was an absolute nightmare for everyone involved.

The tape was useless really. Nothing but subtle hints at what the two were up to behind the scenes. Carla still tried to get the warrant, pretty much trying but there had to be more concrete evidence on it. Sadly, nothing was working. 

Aoba was a wreck. An absolute mess and Mink was at his wits end. He was worried. Aoba had been completely bedridden for the last month only leaving to occasionally eat( but he usually threw it back up shortly after. He wouldn't even eat his spiced peaches anymore. He loved those too.) and use the restroom. Mink was willing to wait, but the fact the boy was completely catatonic was not helping. The only time he heard him speak lately was when he'd hear the kid crying in the middle of the night. 

Not even Ren could remedy the situation. Everyone was worried. But when the person who you spent your entire life trying to protect suddenly kicks you to the curb for trying to help them out of a bad situation? It could be damaging. 

Mink sighed, rubbing his forehead in thought as he sat at his work desk in the office. He had no choice. He was retiring early. He had to get Aoba out of the city, out of this place. But first, he had to actually get him to agree to it. He had to get Aoba to speak again. 

He had one more appointment and in reality, he didn't want to sell it to the people in question but he had to. Or at least bait them into it. 

“So we had heard rumors but we didn't know it was true.” Virus said, sitting across with Mink as he looked over papers. “Well...after that little meeting Aoba just...hasn't recovered. I'm taking him with me to the mountains. But I can't leave unfinished business here. I still haven't picked who to sell the place to but your grandfather's is right in the consideration.”

Virus smiled. “I see. Well please let us know. Your company has a lot of business associates and partners we've been trying to get for years to be honest.” he laughed. Mink snorted. 

“Well, be ready for me to call you in the next couple of weeks.”

“Certainly.” 

Now he had one more task to attend to. 

As usual, Aoba was still curled up in bed when he arrived home. He missed seeing Aoba greet him at the front door with a smile. Spending those nights together eating, watching tv, or even just listening to him drone on and on about something. 

He missed the way he laughed, the way he moved. He missed being able to hold him without hearing the boy cry in anguish. It was awful for everyone, but Aoba was the one suffering the most. 

But this had to end. He had to get past this. 

Mink slowly made his way to the bed, sitting on the edge. 

“Aoba?” He called softly, lifting some of his hair.   
“Hm?” Was the only response he got and Mink lifted the boy up gently by his shoulders. It was disgusting to see how much weight the kid has lost. All that progress. All that work had thrown out the window. The doctor himself said he couldn't do anything if Aoba wasn't willing to put the work to living. 

“Aoba, look at me. Please.” 

Slowly, Aoba raised his eyes to look at Mink. God, that pitiful look was terrible for him. He brought the boy close to him and held him tight. 

“Aoba...listen to me.” he whispered. 

“I'm going to retire early.”

“W-What?” 

Mink was relieved. Finally, he was getting Aoba to speak. The shock was enough to get his attention and it was good. 

“We've all...seen your downslide. You've lost so much weight and stopped caring for yourself.”

“B-But—Aoba I'm not done. Listen to me, then speak ok?”

Aoba nodded, looking up at him. “Sometimes...you can put all the work into helping someone, into caring for them and making sure they were safe and happy. But in the end, it may not be enough. Sei...he decided he didn't want your help. He chose his path, his fate. And sadly you were one of the victims of his actions. “ He stroked Aoba's cheek, holding his face in his hand now. 

Aoba leaned into the others hand, simply nuzzling into it. 

“But while you're depressed about this, it's only causing more people to suffer and be sad. People who care for you, worry for you...and love you. We—I--want you safe. Please, come with me to the mountains.”

Aoba gasped, eyes wide. He'd almost forgotten before he nodded. His breath shaking as he answered. 

“...Okay...”

Mink felt so relieved by this. He was happy, finally. But there was still this whole sensation of dread in him. Something didn't feel right. Maybe it was because how easy it was for him to convince him. 

Mink smiled at him, kissing Aoba's forehead. “But...I want to talk to you about something else.”

“W-What about?”

“...I listened to the audio on the tape.”

Aoba's entire face turned red and he quickly ducked back under the blankets. He felt so embarrassed. Mink heard his confession for how he felt. 

“T-That's not fair...” Aoba whined, curling up more. Mink snorted, tugging the blankets off him. 

“Oh no. We're talking about this.”

“No!” Well, a small sliver of the old Aoba was finally coming back a little bit. 

“Get up.” Mink told him, yanking him to his feet. “Aoba. I'm not...good with this sort of thing. But I'm going to try.” Aoba looked up at him, his face still red as he gripped onto Mink for support. Woah...a few days with barely any food and sitting in bed all the time really made his legs and entire body weak. 

Mink sighed.

“I was certain I was comfortable when I was alone. It was always that way even as a child. I was content, comfortable and happy. At least I...thought I was.” Mink told him, helping Aoba stand. 

“Then I met you. Something in you...awoke me. Made me happier then I had been in a long time. When I told you I was...fond of you, I was hoping that I was clear on my feelings but even then I failed to make it clear.”

“Mink, what are you—I'm trying to say that...I don't want anyone else but you. That I...” Aoba noticed it. A slight flush, it was so basic and small it was almost unnoticeable. But Aoba had. 

“I need you, Aoba.” he brought him in closer, kissing him on the mouth. It was gentle, sweet, caring but it also held a massive need. During Aoba's time in bed, Mink hadn't touched him once. He couldn't bring himself. All he could do was hold the boy while he slept or while he cried. 

As he pulled back, he whispered it against Aoba's lips. 

“I love you.”

Aoba felt his heart stir in his chest and he held onto Mink tightly, hiding his face in the others chest. He felt new tears burning his eyes but they were happy. He was so happy he could cry. 

“I...I'm sorry if I made you worry.”

“You bet your ass you're sorry. “ Mink teased, but in seriousness he was glad Aoba was happy again. 

“I'm sorry we couldn't do more about Sei. I know he means a lot to you.”

“No...you're right. He doesn't want me, but you do. And...as much as it hurts I have to deal with it.” Mink was glad to hear that to be honest. He was thankful that Aoba was really beginning to come around. 

“I'm glad.” Mink whispered then smirked, lifting the boy up with a grunt into his arms. Aoba yelped, being picked up so suddenly he clung to Mink. “H-Hey! What gives!?”

“You've been in bed for almost a month solid. You need a shower and the bedsheets need changing.” Aoba blushed as Mink carried him into the bathroom. “And I'm going to help you with this part. Obviously a shower wont work because you're too weak and I'm too tired to hold you the entire time. Beside's...” He moved close, sliding Aoba out of his shirt now. “I want to actually hold you and relax without worrying about the hot water running out.” he whispered, nipping Aoba's neck.

Aoba shuddered, gasping. “You missed me this much?”

“Yes.”

Mink turned the water onto hot, but not enough to burn them both. The room steamed up pretty quickly and Mink stepped in first, letting Aoba sit in his lap comfortably. Aoba leaned into Mink's body and the man smiled a little in his usual way. 

“We'll have time for that in a moment. But first you need a good scrub down.”

“You make me sound like a pet.”

“Well...you kind of are.” Aoba pouted at that comment then winked. “Maybe I should have a collar then.”

“Maybe you should.” Mink teased, fingers sliding along the others neck. “A nice black ribbon would be cute.”

“D-Don't tease me now, that idea's tempting.”

“Good.” 

That was all the exchange they needed and after that Mink began to help get Aoba clean. His hands purposely moved slow up and down his back and shoulder's, along his hips and under his arms and to his chest. 

He shuddered as Mink brushed across his nipples, leaning into the touch. Damn, both in his mind and his physical body he missed being touched by Mink this past month. And Mink was feeling the same way. But he had more pressing matters then fucking the kid senseless. 

“Lean forward and close your eyes. Your hair is an oily mess.” He teased before grabbing a bottle of shampoo. Aoba nodded, leaning and letting Mink comb through his hair. He sighed deeply, leaning into the touch a little more.

“That feels great.”

“Does it?”

“Yeah.” He whispered, gasping as Mink suddenly doused his hair in warm water. Aoba hummed, leaning into Mink before turning around to face him. “But I can think of something that feels better.”

“Jeez.”

“What?” Aoba tilted his head, scooting closer. “I know you've missed being able to touch me other then kissing.”

“You're not clean yet. You also need food, if you do something like that without eating you--” Mikn grunted as Aoba kissed him deeply, grinding against the other hard. Mink grumbled, pushing the boy back a little. “Food first. THEN I'll consider indulging you.”

Aoba whined then grinned. “I know exactly what I want.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah.” Aoba moved closer to the others ear, breathing hot and low. “Maybe your cinnamon stick~”

“Aoba.” Mink said flatly, giving him a real “are you fucking kidding me?” look that had Aoba giggling. “I swear sometimes I can't tell if I love or if I'm annoyed by your hormones. “

Aoba laughed, leaning back into the other side of the tub, letting one leg hang out over the edge. Simply swinging it back and forth now as water dripped onto the floor. “Don't make a mess please.”

“Gonna punish me~?”

“You have one hell of a personality switch.”

Aoba flinched, eyes going wide before he looked away and tucking his leg back into the water. Mink noticed the sudden silence and became a little worried. “What's wrong?”

“Nothi—Aoba?”

Damn. “Aoba, please. No more secrets. I can't help you if you don't tell me.”

“It's just...I said the same thing, or at least thought it about Sei.”

“Ah. Well I'm not going to lie. You do tend to switch like that sometimes. Sei's I believe was brought on by a drug problem. Yours is...different.”

“Eh? How so?” 

Mink smiled, beckoning him closer with his finger. “Come here.”

Aoba slid back over, resting his head on Mink's chest now. Mink wrapped his arm around him, squeezing his shoulder tightly. “I notice it a lot. When you want something you try to seduce me into getting it. Or try bribing people into giving you stuff. Is this...common?”

“Sometimes. I just...I've always been like this. Sometimes it feels like there's another person inside my head, but I can usually shake it away.”

Mink nodded. “I think...once we leave here it'll get better.”

“Really?” Aoba looked up at him now. 

“Yes. My mother used to tell me she found a lot of sick people got better after being away from the city. It...changes people. Makes them angry and hostile or greedy and cruel. But then when they move away to the countryside? Their true selves come out. I think that's the case with you too.”

“You don't...think I'm a bad person?”

“No. I think you're a confused kid who's been through a lot these past couple of months. Once we settle in...let's really enjoy it. You can get your diploma, even get a job if you want. The past holds you to this place. It's time we freed you.”

Aoba stared at Mink with wide eyes and he couldn't help it. He kissed him again and the man kissed him right back. Aoba poked Mink's lower lip with his own tongue and Mink gladly opened his mouth for him. Aoba pulled back, breathing heavy.

“You really need to learn to breathe through your nose.”

“Bite me.”

Mink did, making Aoba yelp. “It was an expression!”

“Don't tell me to do it if you don't mean it.” He chuckled. They both looked up when they heard a knock on the bedroom door. 

“Yes? I'm busy.”

“I'm sorry to disturb you sir, but there's a young man at the door for Aoba.”

“For me?” Aoba and Mink looked at each other for a moment.

“Did they give a name?”

“They said they were your brother. I suggest you hurry, the poor thing is in terrible shape.”

Aoba's eyes went wide and he quickly bolted up, nearly falling in the process. Mink stood as well, wrapping himself in a bathrobe while Aoba dressed himself in anything he could find that was clean. Mink hadn't seen him move that fast in a damn while. It was surprising to say the least.

 

Aoba practically fell over himself multiple times as he ran down the hallway past Winston, nearly falling down the stairs and into the foyer. He gasped, eyes going wide and his face holding an expression of horror. 

His brother stood in the foyer, drenched from the rain, covered in blood.

“A-Aoba I'm sorry!” Sei cried, body shaking. He wore what looked to be a white evening gown that came to his knee's. Tears dripping down his face as he dropped the bloody butter knife he'd been holding in his hand. 

“Oh god! Sei, what happened to you!?” He asked, rushing forward to him and catching him as he fell into his arms. 

“They made me do it! I didn't have a choice! They-They...!” Sei burst into hysterics at the meer attempt at trying to tell Aoba what had happened. At this moment, Mink came into the room with a damn confused Winston following him. 

Mina quickly rushed back in with a few clean towels to try and dry the boy off with, draping them over his shoulder. “The fuck happened?” Mink asked, Aoba looked to him like he had no damn idea at all what was going on. 

“I...I don't know.” he said, holding Sei as he hid his face in Aoba's chest. He looked to his brother, Sei was screaming apology after apology to Aoba.

“Sei, please talk to me! What happened!?”

“They...They threatened to hurt you and the people at that bar. Said if I didn't cut ties with you they'd find a way to make you and me both pay. I'm so sorry for what I said!”

“How did you get here?”

“I...I'm sorry.”

“Sei!”

“AOBA!” Mink roared, making them both look at him now. The man sighed, walking over. “Yelling at him isn't going to help. Help me get him up. He's covered in blood, dripping wet on a tile floor. Anyone would be hysterical. Come on, help me get him up.”

Aoba nodded, helping Mink carry his brother. 

Sei had a lot of explaining to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does the sweet fluff with Mink and Aoba make up for the last chapter? Yes? Ok good.


	10. Chapter 10

As soon as Aoba was helping Sei on his own, Mink made a few phone calls. He called Mizuki (who called Carla and Noiz) and soon enough they all made their way to the manor he was at. He had told Mizuki to bring Sei a few sets of clothing while he explained the situation. 

He didn't know all the details, but he had a feeling they all had been set up. Did he trust Sei? No. After what he had done to Aoba and the strain he had caused with everyone in this house he honestly had no damn reason to come to his home and upset it after it had finally been repaired a small amount. He and Aoba had made a lot of progress today and if Sei had been sent to ruin it, he was going to rip Virus and Trip a fucking new one regardless of jail time. He had damn good lawyers.

Mizuki arrived with various styles of clothing in a bag. Carla and Noiz followed soon after. It was about 1 am when they all gathered together. 

Mink let Sei be in one of the spare guest rooms for the time being, hoping that Aoba would be sleeping with him in his honest opinion. If he was covered in someone's blood, he was a threat to his staff and especially to Aoba who was more then willing to forgive him for what he had done. But he'd wait to cast judgment till his ward came out of the room with Sei. Right now, they all sat in his den with the tv playing something about the weather. 

“What exactly happened?” Carla asked, sitting on the couch now with her red hair in a bun, glasses perched on her nose. 

“Sei showed up on our doorstep covered in blood.”

“Jesus.” Mizuki muttered. 

“It gets better. He claims Virus and Trip made him cut ties with Aoba. Says they were going to fuck up Mizuki's place.”

“Not my baby!” he screamed, clutching his chest tightly. Mink nodded and Mizuki fell over onto the couch. Noiz looked up from his position on the floor, going through all the files and such on his computer he had brought with him. 

“We need more intel.” Carla told him. “If he's willing to testify—It might break him if we suddenly take him to the cops. Remember, he's covered in someone else's blood.”

Carla hummed. “Well...I hope it was self defense.”

At this point, the door creaked open and Aoba came in. Quickly, he moved and sat right in Mink's lap and decided to hide his face in his left shoulder. Surprising everyone. Mizuki grinned.

“D'aw, did you two have a moment?”

“Shut up.” Came from both of them, making them both blush and even becoming surprised in themselves. Aoba sat up fully, rubbing his face with both hands. 

“It...It's not fair.” he whispered. “We have to do something.”

“What happened?” Noiz finally asked, looking over to Aoba. The other tilted his head, looking confused. 

“Aoba, this is Noiz. He's our...hacker friend.”

“So he's the illegal mastermind? Kind of young to be a hacker.”

“You're kind of girly to be a man.”

“What did you say you punk!?”

“Aoba, stop.” Mink kept him seated in his lap, sighing. “He's helping you. Remember to be nice.” Aoba nodded looking to Noiz who simply smirked at him. “Can we order pizza?”

“This is not a sleepover.” Mizuki chided. “Beside's...they're all closed by now anyway and with Sei suddenly out of their possession they're probably staking out the house...what made him come here anyway? And how did he even know where to look?”

“Ok! So...I can't really tell you that because I don't know.”

They all groaned. “But he says he wants to tell us. Said he came here because when Trip told him we were leaving that...he couldn't bare the thought of not being able to find me to apologize.”

“Wow...so he risked his safety to come here to make up?” Carla asked. Aoba nodded.

“That's...kind of sweet.”

“Yeah no kidding!” Mizuki grinned. “Is he sleeping now?” 

“He's in the bathroom showering first. He was a wreck and needed some time to clean up. I gave him some privacy and told him where to find us when he was done.”

Carla was pulling out her tape recorder to record everything Sei would tell them. “Depending what he says, it could very well help me get the warrant I've been pining for for the past 3 years.”

Mizuki nodded. “Be nice to see some justice done to those punks. I heard a rumor today they've been recruiting underage kids for some shady practices.”

“Shady practices?” Aoba asked, tilting his head. “Uh...yeah. Stuff like drug peddling and prostitution to make more money. I don't know if it is or not but the idea is if anything happens the kids will take the fall.”

“That's terrible!”

“It's also true.” 

They all looked up to see Sei standing in the doorway. He wore a pair of tight fitting, gray sweatpants and a t shirt with a matching gray sweater. Aoba quickly stood on his feet, walking over and holding Sei's hand. 

“Uh guys...this is Sei. My twin.”

“Woah.” Mizuki suddenly sputtered, eyes wide. “He's...not exactly a twin.”

“Face wise yes, hair wise no.” Aoba smiled at Sei, whom smiled back weakly at him. 

“It's...nice to meet you all.”

“Sei...how did you get here?” Aoba asked him.

“I...I ran here.” 

“In this storm? That's suicide.” Noiz stated, looking up now. 

“Sei.” Carla stood up now, walking over to him and putting a hand on his shoulder. “You need to tell us everything that's happened to you. If you tell us, then we can guarantee that they never hurt you or someone else ever again.”

Sei looked at his feet then sighed before looking back up.

“O-Okay.”

Aoba sat with Sei on the empty couch, letting his brother lean on him now like they had been back in the cell. Two months really did change things, but not much either. 

“Everything you hear about them is true. They steal, embezzle money, kidnap people, sell drugs, get people hooked and then use them when they go broke. They even commit fraud and are part of the biggest human trafficking ring in the country.”

“What about the claims that they kill people?”

“That....is true.”

“Sei? What's wrong?” Aoba asked him, feeling his brother curl in closer.

“I...I need to tell you how I got here.”

“Sei, take a deep breath. I need as much info as possible. If you need a break—No.” Sei cut Carla off. “If I...If I don't tell you now I'll lose my nerve.” He took a deep breath, Winston bringing him a cup of tea to calm his nerves. 

“Tonight, I was supposed to entertain a possible business partner.”

“Entertain as in...sleep with him.” Aoba was about to protest on Sei's behalf and chew Carla out but Sei stopped him. 

“Yes.” Aoba felt sick in his stomach.

“I had to convince him with my charm to sign with us. It was important because this company controls the biggest trading export in London. Well, that's when Mink and Aoba came up in conversation. “

“How did we come up?” Aoba asked him, holding Sei's hand tighter. “Virus and Mink had a meeting today. Mink had...told him that he was going to retire and take Aoba to where he had grown up in the Rocky Mountains. Mink had offered to sell his company to him. I got so...angry I stole a butter knife from the kitchen and hit it in my dress before I left. I had to find a way to find you.”

Aoba looked to Virus with a small glare. “Nice to know that last part.” Mink said nothing, staying still. He'd have to clear it up with Aoba after this. None of them would be sleeping anytime soon. 

“Well...Virus had stated “Now we don't have to worry about kidnapping Aoba or having Sei try to seduce him to sign.” I felt sick at hearing that but then they told me I did a good job breaking Aoba's heart with the things I told him.” Sei looked to Aoba, tears dripping down his face.

“I hope you can forgive me Aoba.” Aoba smiled gently hushing his brother, kissing his forehead. “It's alright. Keep going.”

Sei took a deep breath. “I...I was devastated by what he had said. I'd hurt my only family in the process of trying to protect them. They threatened all kinds of things if I didn't cut Aoba out of my life. They knew someone was looking into their details because they're paying off a cop in the police department.”

“What!?” Carla shouted, eyes wide. Sei nodded. “They know someone is looking into them, but they don't have your name. They think it's a friend of Mink's, not Mizuki's.” Mink snorted. “Wrong info. Thank god for our similar sounding names. “ Mizuki grinned. “Yeah, no fooling.”

Sei looked back up at Carla now as she sat back down, writing down notes. “I have to tell my HR leader immediately. This can't wait.”

“Well you'll want to hear this part first.” Sei took a deep breath. “When I was in the car with the guy, he asked me if I had any family. I told him I had a twin brother, and he wanted to meet you. I told him I didn't know where you lived. But I told him you where with a man named Mink.”

The man raised a brow now, listening more intently. He didn't like people knowing such details on him.

“Well the man didn't know him, but when he got close enough I stabbed him with the butter knife. He...I don't know if I killed him or not but I stole the GPS out of the car and ran. I had gotten the address out of Virus's cellphone when he wasn't looking.”

“Sei...you took a big risk here. Don't worry. We'll protect you.” Mizuki told him, gripping his shoulders tightly in both hands as he stood behind the couch now. “You'll be safe with us.”

 

“That's right. With this information, I can finally get a warrant. With Noiz's info too? Those guys are going down.”

“You guys should stay here for tonight.” Mink suddenly stated. Everyone looked shocked and Mizuki grinned. “Big fat, bust the bad guy sleep over! Pillow forts galore!”

Sei couldn't help but smile. “That...sounds like fun.” Mizuki grinned. “Yeah? Then lets do it! You need a good laugh and some good food kiddo.” He said, gently pinching Sei's cheek and making him laugh in the process. Oh? Did Mizuki have a thing for Sei?

Everyone else seemed to sense it too. Mink stood on his feet. “I'm rather tired. After all of this, I need to digest it all. It is a lot.” He looked to Aoba. 

“You can spend time down here if you want, or you can join me.” 

Aoba felt bad for being angry at Mink before. It...was all probably for his own good. He was sure Mink had a good explination. Carla hummed. “I...really need to get this to HR.”

“Alright. Just...becareful.”

“Let me call my muscle.” Noiz said, standing. “The three of us can go to the police together.” Carla nodded. “Alright.”

“D'aw. Looks like it'll just be us two then darling. Hope that's alright for our lovely princess.” Mizuki teased and Sei blushed now, looking away with a smile. Oh no....that was a flirting look. “Sounds fun.”

Aoba smiled, standing. “I...I'll join you.” He whispered to Mink, holding his hand tightly now. Mink returned it with a gentle squeeze. “You need food still.” Aoba nodded. “I'm hungry.”

Mink chuckled. “Come on.” And with that, he lead them both out of the room. 

 

“Why didn't you tell me about your meeting with Virus?” Aoba asked, biting into a dinner roll as he asked.

“I didn't want to upset you for starters. But I also wanted to see what would happen after being baited. I'm glad I did.”

“You planned this to begin with?”

“Yes.”

“Why didn't you tell me?”

“You weren't talking at the time.”

Aoba looked down, still feeding himself a weeks worth of food. 

“I understand if you're angry with me.”

“I...I think I understand what you were thinking.”

'Oh?”

“Yes. You were worried about me and kept me in the dark for that reason. You thought you could try one last ditch effort to get Virus to confess to you.” 

“...”

“And...you thought if it didn't work then at least you tried.”

Mink slowly smiled, nodding. “Wow...you're pretty smart Aoba.” The kid grinned.

“So...was I the only one that noticed Mizuki and Sei? Or was it just the hunger making me delirious?”

“No, I noticed it too.”

Aoba smiled, leaning close to Mink. “Is there a saying about brothers being a like?”

“...” Mink thought for a moment then smirked. “Two pea's from the same pod.”

“Oh! That's a good one! Do you think Mizuki and Sei will come with us?”

“You still want to go with me? You have Sei back now I thought you would have changed your mind.”

“No. As much as Sei is my family, you're...something different I can't live without.” Aoba looked away with a red face, causing Mink to chuckle a little as he moved closer, lifting his chin up. 

“Well...I'm glad you think so.” 

Aoba was the first to lean in, kissing the other gently, making Mink smile. 

“You're perfect.” was all he whispered, making Aoba blush and look away. “W-Why do you say that for? Catching me off guard and making me blu—Hmph!” Aoba was cut off as Mink kissed him first now, deepening the kiss by forcing Aoba's mouth open with his tongue. Woah. Mink usually didn't take control without Aoba asking him to. 

“Hm.” He cooed softly, tugging Mink closer and letting himself fall back onto the bed as Mink moved to lean over him. His arms wrapped around the other's neck, attempting to take control of their kiss but Mink was damn determined not to. 

“Hm...it's been awhile.” he whispered when they pulled away and Mink nodded. “Do you not want to?” He asked, looking down at Aoba; he shook his head. 

“I...I missed being touched by you.” 

Mink nodded, ducking his head down to nip and suck on the skin of Aoba's neck. His hands sliding under the shirt and removing it over Aoba's head. He licked his lips, moving his mouth down the boys chest, making Aoba gasp. 

“A-Ah.” He shuddered, gasping. “D-Daddy.” He cooed, making Mink grunt a little. Fuck. He really HAD missed this. 

He winked up at Aoba as he used his teeth to tug the boys pants off, making Aoba gasp. His cock was already half hard. He shyly closed his legs a bit, having Mink's face so close made him nervous even though he knew the man wouldnt do anything bad to him. 

Mink hummed, sitting up now between his legs. “Aoba...” he whispered, cupping his cheeks and kissing him deep as he ground against him. Aoba whined, legs wrapping around Mink's hips. 

“W-Why am I the only one undressed?” Aoba whined, gasping as Mink reached down and stroked him. 

“You want to help me then?” Mink teased and Aoba reached forward, helping the man get out of the bathrobe he still wore from earlier. 

Mink chuckled now, both hands sliding up Aoba's side's before sliding back down to grip his hips. He leaned down, flicking Aoba's lips with his tongue. “Aoba...” he whispered. “Do you want me to prep you?” he asked. Honestly, if Aoba said no he was going to just thrust right in. But he wasn't a monster. It had been almost a month since the last time they had any kind of intimacy. He wanted Aoba to know how much he loved him. Being gentle was his way of showing it...well one of the ways.

But Aoba shook his head, kissing Mink deeply. The man deepened it harder, holding Aoba closer and shifting them so Aoba was in his lap now. Aoba gasped, feeling Mink's cock grinding right into him. “Daddy...” He whispered, attempting to kiss him again before the man turned his head away. He smirked.

“Ah, princess.” he teased, nipping the boys neck. Aoba whined, grinding up and arching into Mink as the man sucked his neck to leave a bruise. “I have plans for you tonight.” Mink assured him, making Aoba moan softly. 

“Hm, w-what do you want me to do?” He breathed, attempting to kiss the man again to have him pull away again. 

“Ride me.”

Aoba gasped, eyes wide as his cheeks burned. “I...--Is that going too far?” Mink asked him but Aoba shook his head. “N-No! Just...never though it could happen is all.” Mink snorted, reaching for his pipe and taking a deep drag of it to relax himself a little. 

He licked Aoba's neck, biting down and making the boy jump in his lap and Mink grunted. “Careful love.” 

Aoba giggled, wiggling his hips. “Does this turn you on?” He whispered, forcing Mink to kiss him. The man growled low, tugging Aoba close into him again and he gripped the boys hair and pulling. When they pulled away, they were just a breath apart. 

“You're asking to get punished, aren't you?”

Aoba smirked. “Would that really be a bad thing?”

Mink said nothing as he suddenly slammed the boy down onto his cock and Aoba squealed, legs shaking as he went down all the way to the hilt. “A-Ah! N-No fair!”

Mink grunted. God he missed being able to do this with Aoba. He missed being able to hold him, to grip tightly onto him. He missed a lot of things when Aoba was catatonic really. 

His smile.  
His laugh.  
The soft touch of his hands.  
But he also missed a lot of inappropriate things about him.  
Like being inside of him.  
How his kiss always lit a fire in his groin.  
How Aoba simply moaned his name so sweetly.   
The way he begged for his cock. 

Mink simply gripped Aoba's hips tightly, bouncing the boy relentlessly up and down as he moaned. “M-Mink! Daddy!” he cried, arching his back. Aoba whined, nails dragging up the man's shoulders and leaving long, angry red marks in the process. 

Mink grunted, gripping the boys nips hard enough now to bruise. Fuck, that was incredible. Having Aoba crying out for him, how desperately he clung to him and begged him. 

Mink grunted, nipping under the boys chin now.

“D-Daddy...” Aoba whispered, gently pushing him back to lean against the headboard a little and to let him take over. “I-I've been so mean to you.” he whispered, making Mink cock a brow in question but he said nothing.

“I...I ignored you for so long. Let me make it up to you.” He whispered before raising himself up and letting himself fall back down. Mink groaned, watching as Aoba did all the work himself now. This was a damn erotic sight of he ever saw one that was for sure.

Aoba's bangs clung to his sweaty forehead as he moved, gasping out in pleasure and calling Mink's name as if it was the only word he knew. He switched between that and calling him his bedroom term, but Mink was fine with that. He was just happy to finally have the boy back to normal. He wished he could take all the credit for pulling him out of his slump, but Sei coming back into the picture probably helped with that. Mink felt the smallest twinges of jealousy at that thought. Suddenly, he wanted to remind Aoba who exactly he was. 

“S-So close!” Aoba whined, making Mink come out of his thoughts. He watched as Aoba began stroking himself with one hand while the other rested on his chest. Mink quickly gripped both those hands, gripping them at the wrist in only one of his own. Aoba gasped, eyes wide.

“P-Please!? I'm almost there!”

“No. You didn't ask permission and you're in the process of being punished.” Mink told him, making Aoba bit his lower lip but Mink could see the corners pull up in a slight smile. Aoba was trying to hide it, so he let the boy bite his lip for the time being. As long as he didn't bite it hard enough to bleed. If that happened, he'd have to consider a gag or giving him something else to bite on. 

Aoba whined, simply grinding his hips now instead of lifting himself up. Mink had taken away the one leverage he had to raise himself with and that was actually damn well irritating as fuck to Aoba.

'Damn bastard! Let me fuck you my way!' Was the only thought Aoba could hear ringing in his ears. That personality switch was becoming annoying to him now too. 

Mink smirked, bucking his hips up. “Come on. Speed up.”

“K-Kind of hard without my hands.” Aoba bit back now, glaring weakly with a pout. Slowly, Mink released him and Aoba braced his hands on the headboard, using it to pull himself up before bouncing back down.

“Ah!”

“You're so close aren't you Princess?”

“Yes! C-Can I cum!?” He begged, drool dripping down his chin and tears of pleasure gathering in his eyes. Mink groaned, feeling himself coming close himself. 

Mink reached down, using one hand to stroke Aoba himself. He couldn't hold it. He needed to cum and holding it back was no longer an option.

“A-Aha~!” he screamed, arching his back as he came all over himself and Mink's hand. He whined, shaking as his body rode out the orgasm. Mink reached down, gripping Aoba's hips and thrust him down hard and fast before cumming inside of him. 

Aoba slumped over now, resting on Mink's chest as he breathed. The man did the same, holding Aoba close as he took a drag from his pipe. “F-Fuck that felt good.” Mink breathed, relaxing. He looked down to Aoba as he kissed the boys forehead. 

Aoba whined, sitting up as he shook from still riding out his orgasm. 

“Something wrong?” Mink asked. Aoba shook his head, lifting the man's hand and licking the fingers clean of his own cum. Mink watched with wide eyes, feeling that possessive feeling rise in him. 

“Daddy...” he whispered. “I...I missed being touched by you. Please. Can we keep going?”

Mink nodded, sitting up as he lifted Aoba off him. “Of course.” He whispered, kissing him deeply. Aoba moaned into the kiss before he was shifted onto his hands and knee's. Aoba whined, looking over his shoulder at Mink now.

Mink chuckled. “I have a treat for you.”

“E-Eh?” Aoba asked, eyes wide as he tried to look at what Mink was doing. However, he gasped as he arched his back, feeling Mink's tongue press into his cum soaked ass. Aoba squealed, tugging on the bedsheets as he pressed his cheek into the side.

“A-Ah! N-No fair!” Aoba whined, arching his back more. He could already feel himself becoming hard again. That was a dirty trick. 

Mink chuckled. “What are you talking about? I'm just helping clean you out.” Aoba glared at him weakly over his shoulder as his body shook. 

“I haven't touched you in weeks. I'm going to enjoy this entire night with you Aoba.”

His tongue flicked out and Aoba cried out, hiding his face in the bed now as he moaned loud. “F-Fuck!” he squealed, whimpering. It didn't take long before Aoba came all over himself again and on the bed. 

“Jeez. You have no stamina at all.” Mink snorted, pulling back before thrusting into Aoba from behind. He squealed louder, eyes wide as he felt him moved. “O-Oh god! Daddy! More!” he whined. Mink didn't wait. He just went in hard and fast till. Aoba's entire body went weak as he let Mink do as he please. 

“What's wrong Princess?”

Aoba couldn't form actual words, simply moaning in the process as he felt Mink thrust. Fuck he was getting tired and this was only their second round of activity. He wouldn't be able to last the night. Eventually, he found his voice. 

“I-I need a b-break.” He whined, looking over his shoulder again. Mink nodded. “I-I understand.” he whispered, thrusting a bit harder. “A-After this we can.”he breathed. He knew his own limits as well. He needed a moment to recover as well. 

It didn't take long for both of them to cum again. Mink pulled out and held Aoba for a moment as he caught his breath. Aoba turned around before holding onto Mink tightly, letting them both lean against the headboard of the bed. 

Aoba smiled up at Mink, looking tired. “You really are a slave driver.” 

Mink chuckled, kissing his cheek. “Well, I do have to spoil my Princess.”

Aoba laughed. “So...did you already have the kink or did I convert you?”

Mink hummed, taking a drag of his pipe now. “Well...I never tried it till I met you. That was all you.”

“Ah.” Aoba said softly, eyeing the pipe before taking it from Mink. The man blinked, watching as Aoba inspected it before taking a deep intake.

“A-Aoba be careful that's--” Mink watched as Aoba blew the smoke out and the image was a bit too much.

The bed sheets were wrapped around him, casually over his shoulders and one leg completely bare as it stuck out. The skin glowing in the moonlight from the window creeping in. The smoke of his pipe wafting in the air and fading as he held the tip in between his lips. He shuddered, feeling his chest clench as he saw the boy.

“Aoba...”

“Yes Mink?”

“If...If I wasn't certain this question was too early to ask I'd make you my wife.”

The boy's cheeks turned bright red. “Is...that a proposal?”

They stared at each other for a long moment. Gold meeting hazel then Mink broke the silence, slowly taking his pipe free. The fire between the two of them was so hot, so intense it could catch the room on fire. Aoba sat there, feeling his heart thump loudly in his ears. 

“...Once this was all over...” Mink reached over, brushing some of those blue strands behind Aoba's ear and causing him to blush. 

“I want you to consider it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we're getting close to the end of this particular story. I never expected it to turn out so long and I never expected it to be so...what it is.
> 
> Thank you to everyone for reading and giving kudos on it. It means a lot.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little filler based buuuut it also has some important information.   
> Side note: Sei likes Snow White because one of my cosplay friends does Sei (she loves him to pieces) and Snow White is a shout out to them because that's their favorite movie.

After Aoba and Mink had gone to bed, Sei was lead with Mizuki to the male's room. Really, it made him a little uneasy. His stomach was flipping and thrashing around as he walked. He knew more than likely the man wasn't going to try and make a move on him but his nerves were very wild. His entire body shook as he followed behind the darker skinned male.

“Alright! This is me!” Mizuki said, arriving at a door decorated in stickers, art, posters, anything of the male's interest. It was...different. 

Mizuki opened the door and Sei took in how the door seemed to match the bedroom with the punk rock chic and aesthetic. A big screen tv sitting on a dark cherry wood entertainment center with dvd's, video games and the like spewed out a bit. One particular wall was covered in what looked to be hand drawn sketches. 

Sei reached out, brushing his fingers against one of the finely drawn lines of what looked like an angel resting in a chair of crystals. 

“Wow...” Sei whispered, looking to the male as he rummaged around inside his own closet, looking for pillows and blankets. He was dead set on that pillow fort it seemed.

“You like? I drew those myself.”

“R-Really!?” He blurted out suddenly. “W-Wow! This is amazing!”

Mizuki looked to the darker haired boy with a big ass grin. “Well thank you. I'm glad the lovely damsel is impressed with my fabulous ability. It...helps.”

Sei tilted his head, walking over and helped Mizuki pick up the pillows. They were much softer then the ones at Virus and Trip's. He already liked this place more. 

“Helps?”

Mizuki sighed, standing up now and placing a hand on Sei's shoulder. “If it isn't too much trouble...since it's just us I'd like to talk to you about...things.”

It took Sei a moment before he realized. “O-Oh. Y-You mean...what happened with them. Aoba had...told me they did the same things to you.”

“Yeah.” Mizuki moved now beginning to set the bed into a massive fort for them. “But let's set this up first, okie dokie?”

Sei giggled. “Hearing you say okie dokie is funny. You come off as this bad boy ladies man type of guy. The kind of guy with tattoo's and piercings that would beat a guy for looking at him wrong.”

Mizuki blinked then laughed. That was funny. “You're thinking of Noiz, right? Hehe, Sei, darling.” He pat the boy on his head. “You'll be surprised if you see past people's outer shells.”

Once the bed was set, Mizuki moved to turn on the tv. “What kind of movies do you like? I've got Winston bringing popcorn and soda and all other kinds of junk food in.”

Sei fidgeted, sitting down as he held a pillow close to his own body. “A-Anything is fine.” 

Mizuki hummed. Something light. Funny. Something...Disney related. With a happy ending. He used those himself to get by when the PTSD got to him. When the nightmares came. When the past came back. 

“...You like Disney movies?”

Sei perked up. “Y-Yeah.”

“What's your favorite? I got a big ass collection.”

“I...I kind of like Snow White.”

“I'm not surprised.” Was Mizuki's reply, placing the Blu-Ray in and standing up. Walking over, he sat with Sei right as Winston brought the junkfood. 

However, Sei simply kept curled up to himself. 

“What's wrong? Not a popcorn fan?”

“I...I'm not allowed junkfood.”

“Not allowed? Why no--”Mizuki stopped. Oh. He understood. 

Mizuki sighed now, draping his arm around Sei's shoulder's. “They have no control over you anymore.” He handed Sei a cup of Dr. Pepper now, watching as the boy took it. “Trust me. It'll feel good. You need this Sei.”

Sei looked to the drink, then back to Mizuki. He stared for a small moment then slowly he took the cup with shaking fingers. He stared into the drink, watching the bubbles of caffeine pop up. He then gave a determined look before suddenly jugging the whole thing in one swoop.

“W-Woah slow down darlin'! You'll get heartburn like that!”

But Sei did it anyway, continuing till the cup was empty. He took a deep breath, Mizuki staring at him with wide eyes before slowly breaking into a grin then laughing. “Woah baby!”

Sei put the cup down, holding his chest as he breathed. “I...I think I over did it.”

“You poor thing! You did good though! It feels good to break free, right!?” Mizuki said as he brought the boy in close and holding him tight. 

Sei fought the hold at first before relaxing and letting him. His back against Mizuki's chest and knee's drawn up tight. 

Mizuki would wait till the movie was over for their talk. Sei...needed to relax. Maybe it's why Mink was insistent he talk to Sei. But after the story Sei told, he finally fully understood.   
Mizuki wouldn't have been able to escape those two himself if Mink hadn't fought for him but they were brothers. And frankly, he or Mink didn't owe Aoba and Sei a damn thing. But in a way, they did. 

Aoba made Mink happy, happiest he's been in years frankly. But no one deserved to be treated by Virus and Trip like that. Maybe that was why. To free not only Sei, but himself. In reality, those nightmares still came after him. The demons came after him and even the urges for the drugs came in from time to time. It's why he drew.

As the movie ended, Sei was leaning his head on Mizuki's shoulder and the other pet his head gently. “You still awake.”

“Yeah.”

“Good. Cause I...wanna talk to you about something.”

Mizuki shifted them so Sei was looking at him now. In the end, Sei was sitting in Mizuki's lap like a small child. 

“Sei...” He cupped the boys face in one hand gently and he looked away.

“How bad is the craving?” Sei stiffened, eyes wide as he stared at the floor. “I...don't know what you're talking about.”

“Sei. I know.”

“I-I know that you know. Aoba told me...they did similar things.” His voice was a whisper, looking up at Mizuki now. He nodded. “Yeah. It almost got me killed.” Sei looked up with wide eyes, terror in them.

“They told me I was their friend. Made me believe I was their lover, their doll. They used me, abused me, almost got me arrested and even killed. I don't..want them doing the same to you.”

He sighed now, moving his hand. “How bad is the craving? You haven't had a hit in a couple hours. I saw the bruising, the needle marks are dark but they're fading. How often did they hit you with it?”

“....A little bit every couple hours. I..I feel like my head is about to split apart. My skin feels raw and my teeth are vibrating. I feel like I'm dying.” Sei croaked out and Mizuki sighed.

“That's...the hard part right there. Is the quitting. You'll want it. It's so insane that you feel as if the only way to make the pain stop is to get the stuff again. You'll want to go back to Virus and Trip.” 

Sei tensed up, eyes wide but he kept listening. He hung onto every word Mizuki said. He had to listen, because Mizuki knew. He knew the feeling all too well. After all...didn't he kick the stuff?

“But you can't. They have the best shit because it's artificially enhanced with sugar and all other drugs in it to make it the best. You won't find a compromise, you'll want their brand. Their stuff. But you can't. You have to think of the people you will hurt if you do. The people you'll lose. You'll lose Aoba, and the last time that happened it nearly killed him. “

Sei felt his heart tighten. He...almost killed his brother? God he felt worse now. Mizuki sucked at giving pep talks. 

He looked up at him, tears beginning to drip down his cheeks. “What...What do I do?”

“You fight it. The detoxing and withdrawls are going to suck. You will want to fight us, hurt us because we wont give you the stuff. You'll beg, cry, hurt yourself or others. It will be a nightmare for you to go through. You'll have to keep yourself locked in a room because if you leave it would be nothing for you to get into a car and go.”

Mizuki held Sei close now, feeling him shake. “But the thing is, you can only do this if you truly want it. You came here because you cared and worried enough about your brother. You didn't want him to leave thinking you hated him. Didn't want to lose him forever. The detox part is something only you can do. He can be there to love you. To cheer you on. But you have to do the hard work and stand on your own two feet.”

He pulled back, looking into Sei's eyes. “Can you do that then? Can you go through this? I'll be here to help of course.”

Sei nodded. “Don't...Don't let me fall. Please.” He begged, wiping his face. “I don't want you to fall. But there is one thing you have to do.”

“What's that?”

“You have to be separated from Aoba. At least during the detox.”

“What? Why?” Sei asked, looking terrified. Was Mizuki going to kidnap him now?

“Because. Your brother is...an enabler. He would feel so bad about you hurting and knowing he could do something about it he wouldn't be able to even stand it. He'd go and find the shit for you and get himself into trouble.”

Sei looked down, shaking. “I...I want to protect him from things like this.” Sei breathed. “He's always looking out for m. And I want to be able to protect him and do the same.”

Mizuki nodded. “I know you do. It's why this will be the hardest part. It will be a struggle. You have to be strong. Lean on me if you have to. Rely on me. I know better then anyone what this is like. We can get you to meetings. Get you the doctors. Help you recover.”

Sei nodded, looking up at Mizuki now with a teary eyed smile. “You...you don't know me. Why are you so nice to me?”

Mizuki smiled. “Because when I was you, I needed a friend. Mink is...Mink. He's my brother. But I didn't have anyone. I didn't meet Noiz till after the detox, I didn't meet Carla till after the detox either. So...I was alone. Well...Until I got Mochi over there.” he said and as if on cue, the little ferret slithered up onto Sei's shoulder. “Hello, Sei-chan. I'm Mochi.”

Sei gasped, taking the small ferret into his arms. “She's so cute!”

“Arigato, Sei-chan.” 

Sei looked up at Mizuki with a smile, snuggling up more into the other. This was a picture really.

Sei, curled up in Mizuki's lap as he held Mochi. Mizuki bringing a blanket tight around them both. “I'm not...being too physical with you right?”

Sei blinked, looking up at Mizuki now in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“I mean touching you and cuddling with you and stuff. If I make you uncomfortable please let me know.”

Sei smiled. “I like you holding me Mizuki. You don't try and force me into sex like all the others did. So it's fine. Being held like...I'm important. It makes me feel safe.” Sei rested his head under Sei's chin. “You...make me feel safe.”

Mizuki blushed now, gently holding Sei and resting his cheek on top of his head. They both looked up as they heard a loud cry coming from down the hallway. Mizuki coughed. “Uh...they tend to get loud.”

Sei blushed, tilting his head. “Are they...dating?” Sei asked, looking up at Sei as his fingers stroked Mochi's fur. “I think. Originally, it wasn't supposed to be serious. But Mink's fallen for him hard.”

Sei smiled. “I'm glad. Aoba's in love with him too.”

“I know.”

“Do you?” Sei asked and Mizuki nodded. 

“I...You're gonna be angry probably. But when Aoba met with you he wore a wire to see if you'd confess to what Virus and Trip were doing.”

Sei curled up more in Mizuki's arms, hiding his face. “You...You heard how awful I was to him then. You must think I'm awful.”

“Nah. I think you were more drugged up then before now. You chose to come here. No one made you.”

Sei smiled, looking up at Mizuki. “D-Do you...think I can be saved?”

“Absolutely.” Mizuki told him and gave him a kiss on his forehead in an affectionate manner. “You're worth saving.”

 

Sei and Mizuki didn't sleep till late. By late, it was early in the morning. When they finally woke up, it wasn't till 4:30 in the afternoon. 

Aoba was sitting in the den, Mink was upstairs working on stuff in his home office. He looked happy, face flushed as he sat curled on the couch with a blanket draped on him. It was a blanket with hand woven designs from Mink's home. Mink trusted him with this item. It was special to him. 

Mink's mother had made it for him when he was born. Each year, she would add another section to it before her passing. Mink treasured it and Aoba was there making a decision. He wanted to learn to do this kind of things. He traced his fingers along the designs, admiring how detailed it was. He didn't hear Sei come into the den until he sat with him. 

Aoba smiled, Ren sitting in his lap and wagging his tail. “Oh. You're awake.” He beckoned Sei closer and the other quickly moved, resting his head in Aoba's lap as he laid down. Aoba stroked the darker strands then hummed. “You need to get your hair trimmed.”

“I know. Mizuki told me he knows someone who can do it.” He whispered. 

Aoba smiled. “Did you have fun with him last night?”

“I did. Mizuki is very fun. He's kind, gentle, and fun.”

Aoba nodded. “Good. I'm glad you're happy.” He said. Sei nodded too. “...What will happen when this is over?” Sei whispered now. 

“I dont' know.” Aoba said softly. “I...I want to go with Mink. But if you dont want me to—Like I told you before I want you to do what will make you happy. I want you to finally do things you want to do.” Sei told him. Aoba bit his lip then nodded. “I...I understand. Will you be angry if I go with him?”

“No.” He said, sitting up and smiling at Aoba. “I'll...I'll be ok. I'll even have Mizuki. He wants to help me get through the detox from the drugs I'm still on.” He said with a smile and Aoba nodded. “Good.”

They stayed quiet for awhile. It was Sei who spoke first.

“Mizuki...is very nice.”

Aoba nodded, keeping his eyes to the television set. “He is. He's nice to just about everyone.”

“I...I'm worried about the detox part.” Sei muttered, looking at his lap now. “Mizuki said its an awful experience. That I'll wish I was dead or back with them.” Aoba looked at him with wide eyes. “Y-You're not changing your mind are you?” Sei quickly looked to his brother. “Oh god no.”

Aoba felt so much relief wash over him. “Thank god.” He whispered, holding his chest tightly. “Just...he told me during my detox I have to cut you off.” Sei whispered, holding his brothers hands in his. Aoba noted how cold and thin his hands were. Thinner then usual. 

It took Aoba a moment to form his thoughts and opinions. He didn't understand in reality. “Did...he say why?”

Sei bit the inside of his cheek before sighing. “He said it was because you'd be too much of an enabler. How you'd feel so bad about me being in pain and being upset you'd...give it to me and totally derail the process.”

Aoba was about to protest, looking angry but then he stopped and took in the thought in his mind. The whole situation really. He sighed now instead, looking annoyed. “A-Aoba its not like I'm going to disappear. Mizuki wants to help me.”

“He's not your brother, I am. I...—Aoba.” Sei whispered, tightening his hold at Aoba's harsh words. “His opinion is important. He's...gone through this. You just have to face the facts that you won't be able to help me the best of your ability this time.” Sei sighed, resting his head on Aoba's knees. “I'm already feeling it leave my system. I hate myself. I...I wish I was dead.” 

Aoba quickly lifted his brother up to look at him now. His face looking so hurt at the words Sei was saying. He knew he was being selfish, but after everything, they had both been through together? After the fight to finally be with each other? How could he say something like that? Aoba felt hurt. Maybe he was being selfish but damn it that was his brother and he wanted him happy and safe.

He held Sei tightly to him, letting Sei cry into his shoulder. “Sei.” Aoba said sternly, yet gentle at the same time. “I know I may be selfish with you and this isn't about me. But I wont let you fade away like that.” He told him, letting Sei tighten his hold on him. “If...If I have to break off from you in order for you to heal then I will.”

“I...I'm sorry. Please forgive me.”

Oh. There was an idea.

“Sei. If you want me to forgive you, if you expect me to remain with you then you have to kick this. If leaning on Mizuki is...what will help then do it.”

That seemed to be Sei's motivation right there. If he wanted to keep Aoba, if he wanted to be forgiven then he'd have to. He was glad Aoba had seemed to come to terms with this despite how much he wanted to be there.


	12. Chapter 12

It took a week of pure tension for the warrant to be printed and a task force to be established. With all the information, video evidence from Mizuki's place, and Sei's testimony it didn't take long for the judge to allow the warrant.

When asked how the information was given, Carla had told her boss that she had been investigating them for a bit undercover and when she was about to give up someone had left some information on her doorstep due to wanting to be anonymous. He left it alone after that. 

During the week, Aoba saw the transformation of Sei. He hated watching his brother fall apart and each day he saw Mizuki become the new rock he leaned on. He really needed to step back on this and he had to stop himself over and over again from going in and helping. Even Mizuki had a one on one with him about this. He had talked to Mink about it too and the man was trying to keep Aoba at bay as much as possible. In the end, he took Aoba with him to the office. 

 

“Here's that file for you.” Aoba said, placing the file Mink needed on the desk. He smiled at him, leaning on the desk as Mink opened said file. “Thank you darling.” He looked up briefly and noticed that cheeky smile on him. 

“...No.”

“I didn't say anything though!”

“I know what you're thinking.”

Aoba pouted, blushing a little. He groaned as he pulled away from leaning over Mink's desk to try to be seductive. He moved, flopping into a chair by the window. He'd been so eager and excited to go the office that he could barely sleep the night before. That was Monday. It was now Wednesday. 

“Nice to see your enthusiasm for the job.” Mink teased, signing the bottom of the paper. Looking to the clock, he hummed. “What do you want for lunch.”

Aoba smirked at him. “I can think of something.”

“Aoba.” Mink snorted, shaking his head. 

“What?” Aoba perked up innocently, tilting his head. 

“I promise, I will entertain you as much as you want at home. But in the office I...have to maintain an image. Ok?”

Aoba sighed with a nod. “Alright.” 

“Now then.” Mink looked to him, closing the folder again. “What would you like for lunch?”

“I saw the Chinese place down the road. I could go for something from there.” Mink nodded. “Take this to my secretary Lena and we can go.” 

Aoba smiled, taking the file. “Of course daddy~.” He cooed and Mink narrowed his eyes. He watched Aoba laugh as he darted out the room. Little shit would ruin him. But he was happy Aoba seemed to be back to normal. With everything that had happened it was...nice to see him slowly returning to normal. 

“Rika?” Aoba called, noticing the woman at her desk. A mousy looking woman with large glasses sat at the desk, smiling as Aoba walked over to her. 

“Ah, hello there Aoba-san.” She greeted. “Is that the file?”

Aoba nodded, handing the file over to the woman. “Mink and I are going to lunch. Want me to bring you something back?”

“O-Oh no don't worry about it. I brought my own lunch. But thank you, you're such a sweet boy.” 

Aoba blushed with a nod then looked up as Mink walked out of his office, locking the door behind him. Ever since Mizuki's bar and shop was vandalized, he wasn't taking any chances. 

“We'll be back in a bit Rika. Call me on my cellphone if there's an emergency.” The woman nodded, returning to work on her computer now. The two headed for the elevator, and Aoba couldn't help but tug on Mink's tie now, forcing him into a kiss. Mink sighed into the kiss, pulling the other close. 

“Aoba, what did I just—Just a kiss?” Aoba pouted, blushing. The man sighed, kissing Aoba deep enough to make him breathless. “Will that satisfy you for now?”

Aoba nodded, giggling. 

 

After lunch, the two returned back to the office hand in hand. It didn't take long for Aoba to fall asleep for a few moments on the couch in Mink's office. Which wasn't that big of a deal considering he had no meetings today. 

He looked up as he heard a commotion outside. 

“P-Please you can't just go in there! You have to make an appointment!”

Mink got up, opening the top drawer of his desk before pulling out a revolver. He stuck it in the back of his pants, hiding it with his coat. 

He opened the door, stepping out into view just in time to see Trip give Rika a very hard backhand to the face. The woman fell hard enough to hit her knee's on the floor, glasses sliding a good deal away.

“Hey!” Mink shouted, making the two blonde men look to his direction. Rika looked up, holding her cheek in her hand. “Didn't your mother teach you only jackasses hit's a young lady?” Mink sneered, looking to Rika. “Are you alright?” She nodded, slowly standing. 

“I-I told them they had to make an appointment and they got angry when I wouldn't let them in. I-I'm sorry—It's fine.” Mink cut her off. “Go downstairs for me. I believe I...left a file down there I need.”

The girl stared at him for a moment then nodded, slowly walking to the elevator.

“Nice to see you again Mink.” Virus said with a smile now, hands behind his back as usual. 

“Virus. Trip.”

“We heard through the grapevine that you had a new pet. Did something happen to Aoba?” Virus asked, eyes glinting with dangerous intent. But Mink was not a fool, he would not be moved by either of the blondes. 

“I have no idea what you're talking about.”

“We know Sei is at your house. We bought him, we want him back.” Trip said, glaring at Mink. 

Mink smirked. “See, I have no control over that. I don't know where Sei is. Not even Aoba knows.”

“Bullshit.” Was all both the men said as Virus hummed, moving around and sitting in Rika's desk chair now. “It'd be a shame if something happened to your...house, your brother...to Aoba?”

Mink scowled deeper now. “Try me.” 

It was fast, swift and downright hard as Trip socked him right in the face. Mink braced himself with one hand on the wall, glaring at Trip. 

'Don't engage.” was what he heard echoing in his ears. Carla had told him before this might happen. Virus and Trip would be looking for Sei and come to start trouble. If Mink engaged unless his life was threatened...it could backfire on him. 

Aoba had woken up during the commotion, and he stood there with his ear pressed to the door as he listened. Slowly, he turned the doorknob. 

“M-Mink?” he asked. 

They all looked to Aoba, the kid looked like a deer in headlights. Virus and Trip smiled. 

“Ah! Aoba-san! It's nice to see you're feeling better.” Virus said, but Trip was the closest to Aoba. He quickly yanked the boy to him, pressing his back to his chest and one arm wrapped around his neck. Aoba whined, reaching for Mink. 

“Let's be calm about this.” Was all Mink said, holding his hands up. 

“We just want to talk. You know...you can keep Sei if you want to trade for Aoba.” Their eyes went wide and Aoba went rigid. He looked to Mink with eyes filling with tears. 

“W-What are you talking about?” Aoba whispered, tears dripping down his cheeks now. “I...I thought Sei was with you.” He whimpered. Aoba couldn't let them know Sei was with Mizuki. Absolutely not. 

Mink huffed, where the hell was Rika with the security guards!?

“See, this is where you two didn't think before going in.” Mink said, leaning against the wall. “You went to the traders without filling out a contract. You were so eager to get him into the pits with you that you didn't stop to handle this the right way.” Mink chuckled.

“Like you did?” Trip sneered, tightening his hold on Aoba. 

“As a matter of fact, I did.” Which surprised the three of them. 

“You...took a contract on me?” Aoba asked, looking surprised. “Yes. I did. Due to his age, I am Aoba's legal guardian. Meaning if he runs off, I can have a search party go look for him for the cops with no issue what so ever. You two? You rushed into it didn't you?”

Virus grit his teeth and Trip held Aoba's neck tighter. “It wouldn't be hard for me to snap his neck.”

“He'll do it too.” Virus said with a smile, standing and gently taking a lock of Aoba's hair into his fingers. “But honestly, we just want Sei back. We paid good money for him.”

Trip tightened his hold on Aoba's neck, making him gasp. Swiftly, Mink pulled the gun out. Aoba was in danger. He'd go to jail to protect him if he had to. “Let him go and leave.”

The elevator dinged and Rika walked back in with the security staff. Virus knew, as well as Trip that if they did not leave now this wouldn't end well for any of them. Trip released Aoba's neck and shoved him at Mink. The boy quickly clung to Mink, feeling the man embrace him tightly. That was too scary. 

“Rika.”

“Y-Yes sir.”

“I'm taking Aoba home and I won't be back. I want you to go home as well. I'll still pay you for the week but I'll be doing the rest of my work at home.”

She nodded. “Is...everything alright?” She asked as the security men saw Virus and Trip out to the parking deck. 

Mink crouched down to Aoba, looking at his face now as he held him in his hands. “Are you alright?”

Aoba sniffled, tears dripping down his cheeks. “I-I'm fine.” He croaked out, voice weak. “C-Can we go home now? Please.” He asked, body rigid and tense. Mink nodded. 

“Yeah. Let's go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter is short, but I wanted to give you all more. This story will be wrapping up probably in the next chapter, and then the sequel will be coming up too. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy the story.


	13. Chapter 13

As soon as they returned home, Mink was on the phone with Carla. That was enough of a push that the police needed to rush the warrant. It was one hell of a commotion in the process and the police raid was incredible. 

Virus and Trip had been doing a lot of nasty things but they weren't the main issue, it was their grandfather Toue. Everything was done in his name, with his company and his money. In the end, all three of them were arrested. In the end, they discovered the men had even been doing research on infectious diseases and pathogens. In the end, if they hadn't been arrested they would have been able to hold entire countries for ransom with fear of their people being victims of a deadly disease that could kill billions. 

It finally came out that Trip himself had been adopted, and he was the younger brother to Virus. They weren't even related and in the end, Toue and Virus both threw him under the bus. Now that he had no use for him, neither of them cared enough about him. He was good for muscle, nothing more.

When Trip had this brought to his attention, he made a plea deal with his lawyers. Testify against Virus and Toue, he could get his time reduced and the possibility of parole. Instead of 50 years, he got 20. If he plays his cards right, he'd get released with parole in 10 years. 

Virus, that was another story entirely. All the testifying in the world couldn't save him, he was convicted for life, but in the end he ended up taking a cyanide pill he kept on him. He died before even making it to jail.

Toue's lawyers filed for a mistrial, in the end, his life sentence was charged up to the death penalty. He died by lethal injection.

It wasn't even a victory, it felt like a crushing defeat for everyone. But in the end, Sei and Aoba were free. They were safe, and that's all anyone could ever hope for. 

 

“Call me as soon as you settle in.” Sei said with a smile. Aoba nodded. 

“I will. And you guys are coming to visit for Christmas, right?”

“Of course.” 

At the moment, Sei and Aoba were saying their goodbyes. It wasn't the same as before. Last time, they didn't know when or if they'd see each other again. But now? This time they would know how to find each other. It was hard to believe that 6 months had passed. 

But it wasn't just Sei saying goodbye to Aoba and Mink at the airport. Mizuki was there, so was Noiz with his 'boyfriend' Koujaku (if you could call their bickering and fighting romance. But hey, it worked for them cause they were happy). Carla would have been there but she had to work on another case. 

“Thank you for everything.” Sei turned to Mink now. His hair had gotten long, but his and Aoba had both finally gained a healthy weight. They were still thin but it worked. They were healthy and happy.

Mizuki and Sei were taking things slowly but the attraction was there between the two of them. But Mizuki was the kind of guy who didn't want to rush it. 

“Aoba, we gotta go.” Mink told him, hand resting on Aoba's shoulder. He nodded then hugged Sei tightly. 

Aoba had never been on an airplane and his excitement moved passed the nerves pumping in him. He had fallen asleep on the flight, and when he awoke they were in the northern part of Colorado thousands of miles away from Japan. 

They had taken a taxi to Mink's cabin, and the moment Aoba walked into the place it was as if a sudden clarity reached him. He felt at home, almost as if he had been brought through all of these hardships and struggles just to be here. He placed his suitcase on the floor, walking around the room to look at the items. Pictures, dream catchers, various tapestries, and paintings hung on the wall.

His fingers brushed against one picture in particular. A photo of a man, woman, and a small child who looked to be about 8 or so. Aoba turned as Mink came back from paying the taxi driver with a smile.”Is this you?” He asked.

Mink nodded. “Yeah, that's me.” Aoba smiled, rubbing his arms a bit as a chill took him. “It gets cold up here at night. Let me get a fire going. I need to go to town tomorrow to get things to boot up the breakers. Sorry, our first night is without power.”

“It's fine,” Aoba told him. “Getting cozy up by the fire with my man is a nice thought.” He teased, moving and kissing Mink gently on the cheek. Mink snorted, rolling his eyes then gently hugging Aoba in a half, one armed hug. 

Aoba watched the man walk outside to chop some wood real fast before the sun went down. Aoba continued to explore the cabin. It was a nice two bedroom cabin with a small dining room and a 3rd room to use for other purposes. It was small, simple and more Mink's style. It was comfortable. It was filled with life. 

It was Mink.

He sat on the couch and pulled Ren and Tori free from their sleep mode. “Did you guys have a comfortable trip?” Aoba asked. The bird and dog both nodded.

“How was the flight?” Ren asked, wagging his small tail.

“I slept through most of it.”

Mink came in at this point, closing the door behind him now and moving to the fireplace in the front. They had a small tv in the corner Aoba finally noted and he realized already how much he loved being here.

“Tomorrow, if you're up for it, we can go hiking. There's a place I want to show you.”

Aoba perked up and smiled. “Is it another waterfall?” Mink chuckled. “Better.”

Mink joined Aoba on the couch, snuggling into him. Mink pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped them both in it, the two simply watching the fire together.

“Can I tell you something?”

“Hm?”

“The moment I walked in...I felt this is where I belonged.” Aoba told him, making Mink raise a brow. The crackling fire in the background as Aoba moved now to face Mink entirely. “I...I felt so happy to be here. Your home here...it's so much more personal. It's relaxing and freeing and as I looked at your family photos I realized. This is where I want to be. Where...I'm supposed to be. Here.” Aoba reached, holding Mink's hand in his own and Mink held on tightly. “I'm supposed to be with you,” Aoba whispered, blushing. Mink leaned forward, kissing Aoba. As he pulled back, he whispered against the boy's lips. “Tell me.”

Aoba blinked, looking up at him. “I heard it on the tape, but I want to hear you say it now. To me. We're alone now. No servants or family. I'm the only one who will see this part of you. Aoba...tell me.” Mink whispered and it didn't take him long to form the words on his lips.

“I...I love you, Mink.” He whispered, moving and kissing him again. This was happiness for Aoba. This was what he'd always dreamed of. A love so strong that it could move the entire world, move mountains and oceans. To have a partner that loved you so much they'd be willing to do anything for you.

 

The hike was long, but unlike before Aoba was able to keep up with Mink. He didn't need to stop at all for a rest and Mink was pretty pleased. A stark contrast to almost a year ago. It had been 8 months since the day Aoba came crashing into his life. Mink didn't have to take the boy. He didn't have to rescue him, but it turned into more than just him taking a kid in. He saw the loyalty, the love, the fight in him. Those were some of the reasons he loved him. 

They came to a clearing, and it took Aoba's breath away. They were on a cliff, and he could see everything. The rocky mountains, all spread before him, the valley, everything as the sun was peeking past them signaling it was still morning. 

“It's beautiful,” Aoba whispered, feeling the wind hit his face now and he couldn't help the tears that rose up. He never thought he'd see this. He was so lucky. Aoba turned to Mink, smiling at him. “Thank you for bringing me here.”

Mink moved closer, taking Aoba's hand in his own this time. “Aoba.” 

“Hm?”

“If I asked you again about being my wife, what would you say this time?”

“Yes.”

“Then be mine.” 

Aoba blinked then laughed softly, making Mink raise a brow. He couldn't help but be a little offended but there was also worry. Was Aoba going to deny him after all of that? What they'd been through, how closer they've become over the past 6 months since he first went to live with him? 

“You don't even need to ask. I'm already yours.”

Mink let out an audible sigh. “I was worried you'd changed your mind.”

“A-Ah, I'm sorry!” He blurted out and Mink smiled. “Be my wife Aoba.”

“I thought I already was.” Was the only response and Aoba laughed as Mink lifted him up into his arms like before when he'd first rescued him from the slave traders. 

When they returned home, Mink finally got the electricity on and after settling in for the night, he asked to braid Aoba's hair. He had already removed his dreads right before they left. After Mink had his last day in the office before signing his company over to Noiz surprisingly. The kids family had a good reputation and his father would be helping him. Their family was rich and had a good firm. They'd run it right. 

Aoba currently sat in Mink's lap, letting braid his hair and weave feathers and beads into it. “What's the significance of braiding my hair with these things?” Aoba asked him about halfway through, twirling a feather in his fingers. Mink smiled, taking it from him. “Well, it shows you're taken. It shows you've become mine and no one is supposed to touch you, except for me.” he told him, kissing that feather as Aoba watched. 

He looked away, cheeks turning red and a smile formed on his face.

“What do you want for the future?” Aoba asked him suddenly, admiring one of the braids that fell over his shoulder's. 

“Hmm...I'm not sure. We'll have to wait and see.” Mink told him, slowly pulling away now. He lifted a mirror and showed it to Aoba with a smile. He couldn't believe what a stark contrast. His hair now had several braids with feathers weaved in it. Light colored beads were braided in and Aoba smiled happily. 

“Do you like?”

“It's perfect.” Aoba smiled up at him. He leaned over, kissing him now. The kiss grew deeper and soon enough Mink was carrying Aoba to their bedroom, they still needed to christen the bedroom anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of the story, woohoo!
> 
> I hope this wasn't too rushed but I felt the inspiration fading and I wanted to finish it before that even happened. The sequel will be coming and it will be fabulous.


End file.
